Miracle
by YoMarielle
Summary: Ellos no lo desearon, sin embargo lo quisieron, pero al final, lo perdieron. Ella no aguanta y huye. 2 años despues, la misma historia se repetira, pero podra cambiar el final? Podra su viejo amor, ayudarla a sanar las heridas?/ -Adios... Bebe-chan-
1. Chapter 1

**Miracle**

**Notas: Los personajes de NARUTO no me pertenecen, si no al grandiosisimo Kishimoto-Sama :3! Yo solamente los tome prestados para esta historia sin fines lucrativos, solamente intentar plasmar las ideas de mi cabezota! La historia si es de mi pertenencia...**

* * *

><p>El Diccionario de la Lengua Española define la palabra "Milagro" como un "hecho no explicable por las leyes naturales y que se atribuye a intervención sobrenatural de origen divino", dicha palabra tiene su origen en latin de la palabra "miraculum" que significa "mirar", así entonces, "miraculum" proviene de "mirari", que en latín significa "contemplar con admiración, con asombro o con estupefacción".<p>

Mucha gente toma los milagros como cosas fuera de este mundo, otra mas como cosas imposibles o casi imposibles, bien cosas en la naturaleza, como pudiese ser una lluvia en tiempos de sequia.

Otras personas mas piensan en los milagros como esas cosas de la vida que son magnificas, o simplemente que te cambian, un paso extra que puede salvar de un terrible accidente tal vez, y mucha gente mas lo cree en lo que es la vida diaria, el simple hecho de tener un dia mas de vida, un dia a lado de la gente que amas, un beso, una caricia, o dar luz a una nueva vida…

Bien dicen que los milagros hay que aprender a verlos, porque a veces, pueden llegar pareciendo todo menos un milagro, pero si mantienes la mente y los ojos bien abiertos, tal vez te puedas soprender de todos los milagros que puedas ver…

_9:58 am _

" _Vamos hoy a mi casa?... Mis padres regresaran hasta mañana :p"_

Ahí estaba nuevamente esas perversas peticiones de su amado novio, no pudo evitar voltear al fondo del salón, donde era el lugar preferido de su rubio, y verlo ahí, oculto detrás de un libro mientras engullía algún bocadillo, y al sentir la mirada de su novia, dejo de comer para dedicarle una de sus tantas hermosas sonrisas, con un pequeño toque de picardía, haciendo sonrojar como de costumbre a la joven.

Ciertamente, por la mente de Hinata podían pasar muchas cosas sobre su pervertido novio, pero a ella no le parecía nada pervertido, si no que al contrario, siempre lo encontraba adorable, y es que seria bueno mencionar que la Hyuga amaba entregarse a su zorruno novio, y a pesar de llevar mas de un año juntos, y por lo menos unos 1/3 de este entregándose pasionalmente al amor, no perdia su chiste, y cada vez que se encontraban, era igual o mas amoroso como si fuera su primera vez.

-Hina-chan!- Grito cierta rubia que llegaba junto con una pelirosa junto a Hinata- Que bueno que estas aquí!

-Oh, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, ho-hola- Decia aun saliendo de sus pensamientos- Gomen estaba distraída

-Cuando no Hinata, jeje-Se burlo Ino- Hinaa hoy iremos por unos helados a la salida, vienes?

-Bueno, ah, Ino de hecho, yo…-

-Ino no creo que vaya a poder, los padres de Naruto siguen fuera de la ciudad, no creo que Naruto la deje ir por el dia de hoy-Dijo dándole una mirada picara a su timida amiga- No es asi Hina?

Dicho este comentario, Hinata no pudo evitar enrojecer a todo lo que su sangre daba

-Sa-sakura…-Trataba de articular la pequeña

-Aah! Ya veo, Hinata quien diría que tan santa que te vez pero tu y Naruto son unos pervertidos-Decia burlándose al igual que la Haruno de Hinata- esta bien esta bien, entendemos Hinata, pero te tocara invitar los helados la próxima vez

-Eres una abusiva Ino-cerda-Reprocho Sakura- Como si tu nunca hubieses hecho lo mismo, y nunca pagas nada

-Callate Frentona! Yo ya me he reformado por eso solo pago el mio! De todas formas, no hay problema Hina? Sabes que solo bromeo-Dijo lo ultimo abrazando rápidamente a su amiga

-Hey hey hey, algún problema con MI novia?-dijo entrando a la escena Naruto

-Nada Naruto, solamente Ino aquí haciendo tonterías como de costumbre-Dijo alegremente Sakura

-Como que tonterías frente de marquesina?

-T-o-n-t-e-r-i-a-s. Asi como lo escuchas!- Respondio la pelirosa- Y Naruto y Hinata?

Sin darse cuenta en su pelea, la pareja había desaparecido dejando a las 2 amigas algo perdidas.

**Fuera del salón de clases**

-Arigatou Naruto-kun-Dijo tiernamente Hinata acercándose a su novio para unirse en un tierno beso

-Te extrañeee mucho ~ttebayoo -Dijo haciendo pucheros de niño

-Pero si estuvimos en el mismo salón-Dijo acariciándolo y mimandolo

-Si pero por quedarme dormido no te pude saludar, y no pude hablarte por estas 2 eternas horas con Asumaa-sensei- Lloriqueaba

-Tranquilo Naruto-Dijo dándole otro pequeño beso acompañado de su común sonrojo- Hoy pasaremos toda la tarde juntos de todas formas-Finalizo con una sonrisa, mientras su acompañante le sonreía abiertamente.

El dia paso rápido, y ya era la hora de salida, y todos los chicos se iban de la preparatoria Konoha, pero cierto chico de ojos perlados parecía buscar a alguien entre toda la multitud

-Neji!-

-Tenten, has visto a Hinata?-Pregunto sin rodeos el ojiperla a la chica de chonguitos

-Ah, si creo que estaba con Naruto en su salón aun, quieres que te acompañe?-Pregunto lo ultimo tímidamente

-Hmp, si quieres- Dijo por ultimo dándose la vuelta en busca de su prima, mientras que Tenten solamente seguía feliz a su amigo

Despues de caminar, llegaron al salón de Hinata, donde efectivamente se encontraba junto con Naruto recogiendo sus cosas

-Hinata, ya nos vamos?-Pregunto Neji

-Neji, yo, yo voy a irme con Naruto, vamos a ir a comer y…-Dijo algo nerviosa-… Espero no te moleste…-dijo apenas audible, a lo que este solamente le dio una pequeña mirada de sospecha al Namikaze, que a pesar de ya llevar mas de un año de relación, aun era muy precavido y protector con su prima

-Vamos Neji, la devolveré enterita ~ttebayo-Dijo el rubio con su típica sonrisa zorruna

-Perfecto! Asi me puedes llevar a mi casa e invitarme un helado en el camino-Dijo Tenten mientras agarraba del brazo al Hyuga y lo retiraba de la escena

-Que? Espera Tenten…-Fue lo ultimo que alcanzaron a escuchar de Neji

-En serio que muere por el verdad Hina?-

-Si… Me pregunto si algún dia mi primo le hara caso-dijo pensativa-

-Con tu primo nada se sabe, sobre todo porque es un cubito de hielo-dijo agarrando su mochila y dirigiéndose ya a la salida-Nos vamos?

-Hai!-

Despues de haber salido de la escuela y haber pasado por una comida rápida, llegaron a la gran casa de Naruto, que la Hyuga ya conocía a la perfeccion, al entrar Naruto dejo las cosas aventadas en algún lugar del comedor, mientras Hinata las dejaba perfectamente ordenadas en la entrada de la casa.

-Hina-chan vamos a mi cuarto, tengo algo que mostrarte-Decia subiendo efusivamente las escaleras tomado de la mano de su novia

-Cierra los ojos Hina-dijo mientras que Hinata se cubria los ojos-

-Ya Naruto, no veo nada- Decia riéndose, mientras Naruto sacaba algo de su ropero

-Listo, Hina estira las manos-Dijo mientras depositaba un libro en las manos de su novia-Ya! Puedes abrir los ojos

-Naru que es esto?-

-Es un álbum de nosotros, ya vamos a hacer 1 año y 6 meses, y aunque nunca nos damos nada, pues pensé en que te gustaría algo, para que siempre nos recordemos y sepas cuanto te amo ~ttebayo-Dijo mientras abrazaba por detrás a Hinata

-Muchas gracias Naruto-Kun, nunca te voy a olvidar porque nunca estaremos separados-Decia mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Naruto, mientras este empezaba a besar su cuello y su oreja

-Te Amo Hinata Hyuga-dijo susurrando en su oído, haciéndola estremecer en sus brazos, a lo que ella se dio la vuelta para verle a los ojos, a esos zafiros que tanto amaba, y acercándose lo mas posible, le susurro

-Y yo te amo a ti, Naruto Namikaze-Dijo para después fundirse en un apasionado beso lleno de emociones...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquii! Bueno este es solo como una "introduccion" a la historia, como abran notado mencione lo que es el sexo joven -.-, pero tiene su chiste! En la trama no habra lemmon, tal vez algo subidito de tono pero no lemmon xD! Pero si traera temas de sexo, pero sobre todo EMBARAZOS :B! Pero ya veran con que les salgo! Espero que les haya gustado un poco la historia, ahorita no tiene mucha forma, pero veran que el proximo capitulo ya viene el drama y luego hayy papaya de celaya ! Ya veran! Solo espero recibir su apoyo, y que me dejen aun que sea un review :3! Son gratis :D!<p>

Por favor, cualquier duda o aclaracion, quejas, criticas, con confianza, algun tip para redaccion y ortografia o lo que sea! Con confianza .!

Si?

Gracias por leer (:! Y si te gusto o crees que tiene futuro, dejamelo saber en un review sii?

**TOD~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle**

Parejas Principales: NaruHina, SasuSaku

**Notas importantes: Los personajes de no son de mi propiedad, si no del grandioso Kishimoto-Sama, por lo tanto yo solo los tome prestados como protagonistas de esta historia cuyo unico proposito es entretener, eso si, la historia si es propiedad de mi imaginacion.**

**Por su atencion y tomarse un tiempo para leer esta historia, Gracias (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle<strong>

**2 meses y medio después…**

-Hina... Hina-chan… Hina!- Llamaba desesperadamente Naruto-Hinata! HINATA!

Despues de varios intentos, la Hyuga perezosamente empezó a reaccionar al llamado de su novio

-Nani?-Dijo tallándose los ojos- Que sucede Naruto?

-Hina, estas bien? Llevas varios días con mucho sueño, y hoy ya te dormiste todo el descanso

-N-no, n-no me pasa nada Naruto-kun, solamente últimamente estoy algo cansada...

-Segura? No quieres que te traiga algo?

-Gracias, si estoy bien yo…. Ire por una gaseosa…

El rubio solamente miro con preocupación

-No quieres que te acompañe?

-Gracias Naruto, pero no tardare, además pasare al baño-Finalizo dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a la salida del salón, dejando solamente a un preocupado Naruto.

Realmente no iba a ir al baño, pero en esos momentos Hinata no quería ver a Naruto, o a alguien mas, camino a la maquinita de bebidas iba seriamente pensando en su situación.

"_Ya van casi dos meses y medio y nada, y tampoco estoy haciendo nada fuera de lo común como para estar tan cansada, y Naruto puede ver que tengo algo… Y si de verdad yo… No, no, no, no y no! No puedo, yo no puedo…"_

-Hinata-chan!-Fue lo que saco a la ojiperla de sus pensamientos

-Sa-sakura-chan…-

-Como sigues Hinata? Vaya que te dormiste un buen rato, te extrañamos en el almuerzo, dijo mientras se colocaba a lado de Hinata- Estas bien? A todas se nos hace raro que estes asi, y a Naruto realmente lo estas preocupando, sabes que esta loquito por ti, y esto es algo anormal en ti, vas a sacar una gaseosa?

-Ah, si Coca por favor

-Dos cocas a la orden-dijo introdujiendo las monedas en la maquina- Entonces todo en orden? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, y sobre todo en Naruto-Dijo ya entregándole la lata a Hinata

-Ah, si gracias Sakura-chan, si todo bien, pero igual ire a la enfermería para que me de algún energizante, nada mas…-Dudo-Es cansancio…

-Hmmm esta bien Hina, bueno voy a ver a Sasuke, recuerda que cualquier cosa cuentas con nosotras-Dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras daba la vuelta para ir a ver a su amigo

...

**Enfermería**

-Buenos días Shizune-san-Saludo la ojiperla

-Oh, buenos días Hinata, no esperaba verte por aquí-saludo igual mente-Bueno nunca espero a nadie, pero nunca espere que de todos los enfermos llegarías tu, siempre estas muy sana, en que te puedo ayudar?

Esas palabras solamente pusieron mas nerviosa a Hinata

-Ah, si, b-bueno, este… Y-yo-Pensaba bien que decirle, sobre si preguntarle o solamente pedir un medicamento- Yo, Shizune-san, yo últimamente me siento muy cansada, y a veces me quedo dormida en descansos y ciertamente siento un poco como taquicardiaca, osea, a veces de repente se me acelera mucho el corazón y no se porque, siento acidez en mi estomago…

-Vaya Hinata, si que son muchas cosas…, ¿desde hace cuando tienes estas molestias?

-Amm, b-bueno tal vez 1 mes, pero no eran tantas las molestias, y solo se me aceleraba el corazón, y un poco de acidez, pero pensaba que era nada mas algo que me caia mal…

-Ya veo-decia mientras anotaba los síntomas de Hinata- Hinata, has tenido algún otro síntoma? O alguna molestia, aunque sea momentánea, no se, dolores pélvicos? Mareos o nauseas?

-A veces dolores pélvicos…-

-Bien, Hinata, tienes algún evento o algo importante que hacer, o algo que te tenga nerviosa?

-Bueno, pues me siento algo nerviosa por… Unas cosas, y pues supongo que los exámenes, ya en 2 semanas empiezan, y tengo que ayudar a Naruto…

-Vale, usualmente comes comida chatarra?

-No, solamente y aveces los fines de semana que salgo con Naruto, o a veces voy por un helado saliendo de la escuela, pero normalmente me alimento bien

-Es muy frecuente esta acidez?

-No tanto, solo cuando tomo mucho refresco y como mucho

-Has tomado algún medicamento?

-Si, he tomado algunas pastillas, pero no me han hecho mucho efecto…

-Bien, Hinata, tu acidez tal vez podría ser nada mas por tomar mucho refresco, te recomendaría que tomes mas agua, y si vas a comer que sean raciones mas pequeñas, y tal vez tu cansancio y taquicardias sean por el hecho que estas nerviosa por tus exámenes y tu relación con Naruto, igualmente te dare estas pastillas para el dolor, y para el estomago, tomatelas dos veces al dia, cada 8 horas, durante 3 dias, esperemos que con eso pare el dolor

-Ah ya veo-Suspiro aliviada

-Sin embargo-Interrumpio la tranquilidad y alivio de Hinata-Quiero hacerte una pregunta mas personal. Puedo?

-S-si, que sucede…

-Hinata, tu, tu has mantenido relaciones sexuales con Naruto?

En el blanco, Hinata solamente enrojecio y empezó a jugar con sus dedo nerviosamente, y muy tímidamente y después de dudar un momento, solamente asintió.

-Bueno, pues sabiendo que eres de las mejores en la escuela, no dudaría que se hayan protegido, pero por si las dudas, creo que seria bueno que te hicieras una prueba, digo, solamente, para descartar posibilidades

-Ah, s-si, gracias Shizune-san-Dijo rápidamente para agarrar las pastillas y llevárselas y salir corriendo de ahí

...

Desesperación, tristeza, pero sobre todo sentía Miedo… Pero no, ella no podía estar embarazada, la simple idea le llenaba de angustia, esperaba que las palabras de Shizune-san fueran de verdad, ellos siempre se habían cuidado, incluso esa vez.. Verdad? Es mas a la semana siguiente, ella sangro, aunque fueron nada mas dos días, pero a veces la menstruación no siempre duraba mas de 3 dias.

Pero aun asi tenia miedo, había mujeres que incluso menstruaban aun estando embarazadas, pero ella no podía estar embarazada, no ella, no Hinata Hyuga, su padre se sentiría decepcionado, se volveria un mal ejemplo para Hanabi, y Naruto… No, eran muy jóvenes, No!

"_Todo estará bien"- _se repetia internamente, pero una llamada interrumpio sus pensamientos y su leve llanto

-B-bueno-

-_Hinata! Que sucede? Estas bien?-_Podia escuchar a su amiga preocupada al otro lado del teléfono

-No se Temari, necesito tu ayuda y confianza… Podemos vernos en la salida?-Pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-_Claro Hinata, paso por ti a las 2, pero estas bien? Te peleaste con Naruto?_

-No Temari, Naruto y yo estamos bien, por ahora, te explico en la salida

_-Vale, calmate Hina, hablamos mas tarde que voy a entrar a mi clase_

-Si, gracias Temari-chan, nos vemos-Dijo mientras colgaba el celular

...

-Sakura-chan!

-Que pasa Naruto?-

-No has visto a Hinata? Se perdió esta clase, y ella nunca hace eso-dijo triste y preocupado el ojiazul

-No, la vi a las 11, cuando íbamos a entrar a clases, me dijo que iba a ir con Shizune-san, tal vez se sintió mas cansada y se quedo ahí

-Mmm,bueno…

-Buenas tardes chicos, tomen asiento por favor, la clase da inicio-Dijo entrando el profesor de historia, Ebizu

-Disculpe, Ebizu-sensei, me permite pasar?- Pudo escuchar Naruto la angelical voz de su amada novia

-Hinata-san, pues conoce las reglas que quien llega tarde no se le permite la entrada, pero tratándose de su primer retardo, puede pasar, tome asiento y saque sus libros

-Gracias, con permiso…-Entro con la cabeza baja tratando de evitar la mirada de Naruto, lo cual desanimo al rubio quien trataba de llamar la atención de su novia.

Para su mala suerte Hinata no volteo a ver en toda la hora, nuevamente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Al terminar la clase, Naruto fue corriendo hacia Hinata para por fin hablarle y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado esas 2 horas sin ella.

-Hinata!

-Na-naruto!

-Sii?-Dijo poniendo cara de angelito-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo y porque no me volteaste a ver en toda la clase?-dijo esto ultimo haciendo un puchero de niño triste

-P-perdon Naruto, fui con la enfermera y me quede un rato ahí, y luego como se me había hecho tarde quise dar una vuelta por la escuela

-Que te dijo la enfermera? Estas bien?

-Si, me dio unas pastillas, no te preocupes-dijo tratando de acabar la conversación-Naruto, ah, Temari me llamo y me dijo que ella iba a pasar por mi en la salida, quería hablar conmigo y pues vamos a ir por un helado saliendo, asi que no podre irme hoy contigo. Disculpa

-Me dejaras? Esta bien Hinata, yo comprendo-dijo en tono dramático y burlon haciendo reir a Hinata- Asi me gusta que estes, sonriente-dijo depositando un tierno beso en sus labios- No te preocupes, se que Temari es tu mejor amiga y tampoco la vez mucho, nada mas que no te atrevas a irte sin despedirte de mi eh!-Amenazo

-Claro Naruto-dijo nuevamente riendo

Definitivamente, Hinata amaba a ese hombre, lo que hacia desear que realmente todo fueran suposiciones tanto de ella como de Shizune.

**...  
><strong>

**Salida del Instituto Konohagakure **

-Mira, ahí viene Temari-Señalo el rubio un Peugot Blanco-Bien entonces te dejo Hina, cualquier cosa me marcas, de acuerdo?

-Si Naru, solo iremos por un helado, pero cualquier cosa te aviso

-Esta bien-dijo dándole un beso a Hinata-Te amo-dijo viéndola a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa que solo ella le sacaba, no era tan abierta pero era una sonrisa que siempre le transmitía confianza y mucho amor

-Yo también te amo, demasiado Naruto-dijo esto depositándole otro beso y abrazandolo, en esos momentos ella necesitaba un abrazo, y de alguna forma Naruto lo sabia, porque la abrazo como si de eso dependiera su vida

-Hey! Tortolos! Mañana se verán, no es el fin del mundo-Grito Temari, mientras tocaba el claxon del carro

-Jeje, VOY!-grito Hinata-te veo mañana

-Cuidate Hina

-Si, hasta mañana!-dijo mientras corria hacia el carro y se iba con su amiga.

-Supongo que querras hablar hasta que estemos en tierra firme

-Tu me conoces

-Bien, abrochate el cinturón, que esto será rápido-Dijo colocándose los lentes, mientras Hinata solamente ponía cara de dolor, ya que su mejor amiga conducia como si el diablo la siguiera.

Manejaron por 5 minutos, hasta llegar a una heladería que se encontraba mas retirada de Konoha, a diferencia a la que siempre iba saliendo del instituto. Hasta que se sentaron Temari empezó a hablar.

-Bien, escúpelo! Que pasa o porque tanto misterio?

-Oh mira incluyeron un nuevo helado que te parece?-Dijo tratando de desviar un poco la convesacion

-Hinata no cambies el tema, que sucede! Escupelo ya, sea lo que sea aunque me lo digas después igual mi helado terminara fuera

-Temari yo…

-Tu…

-…

-HABLA YA MUJER!

-Creo que estoy embarazada

-Que?

-Que creo que estoy embarazada!

-QUE? ES QUE ESTAS LOCA HYUGA HINATA!

-Shh baja la voz Tema…

-Nada de Tema ni que mis ovarios! Explicate Hinata, no se supone que se estaban cuidando

-Si, no se, es que la ultima vez que lo hicimos-decia tornándose roja-Pues no estoy segura que hayamos usado… Ejm, condon, pero me tome las pastillas

-Hinata, cuantas veces has tomado las pastillas este año?

-Como 5… Creo

-Hinata, ese tipo de pastillas solo se deben de tomar 2 veces al año máximo, y eso que no sean en tiempos similares, por la cantidad de hormonas que tienen, te puede hacer daño, además si tomas mas de 2 estas pierden su efecto… Pero haber, porque dices que estas, bueno, tu sabes

-He tenido acidez estomacal, me da mucho sueño, me duele a veces aquí en la pelvis, y pues, pues fui con la enfermera y me dijo que debería hacerme una prueba… Ademas que no me ha bajado debidamente desde hace casi 2 meses, me ha sangrado 2 veces, pero solo me dura como 2 dias máximo y es solo un pequeño sangrado…-Dijo poniendo una cara triste

-Bien pues entonces saliendo de aquí vamos a ir a comprarte las pruebas-Dijo con imperatividad la rubia

-Gracias Temari, y perdón por molestarte, pero eres mi mejor amiga y no sabia a quien mas recurrir

-No te preocupes, por algo somos amigas, pero dime, le has dicho algo a Naruto?

-No… No quiero preocuparlo, tal vez sea una falsa alarma, y en caso de que, n-no, la verdad no se que haría… Somos muy jóvenes y, no… No quisiera arruinar sus planes del futuro, ni nada por el estilo-Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-Tranquila Hinata, estoy segura que pase lo que pase ese baka te apoyara, realmente muere por ti, además es tu novio, pero ya veras que todo estará bien

-Gracias Tema…

Despues de 1 hora en la heladería, y de haber platicado de temas triviales, se dirigieron a una farmacia que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Temari bajo a comprar 5 pruebas, y después se fueron a casa de Hinata para ver los resultados. Sin embargo Hinata se encerro en el baño mientras realizaba su prueba, pero después de media hora de estar dentro, fue que Temari se desesperó y decidio ir a apresurar a su amiga.

-Hinata que sucede! Porque tardas tanto, decía que en 1 minuto tendrías el resultado, que pasa? Sal y dime

Fue entonces que Hinata, salio con los ojos rojos y las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Temari…-Apenas pudo decir-Yo… E-estoy embarazada-Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amiga a llorar y dejaba ver detras de ella como las 5 pruebas daba aquellas 2 marquitas rosas, significando positivo

Temari se quedo con Hinata hasta que se quedo dormida, y de ahí se retiro a su casa.

...

Al dia siguiente Hinata prefirió pedir permiso y quedarse en su casa, no quería ver a Naruto, que le iba a decir? No es que no quisiera a ese bebe que estaba creciendo dentro de ella, pero que podía hacer? Y si su familia le daba la espalda? Pero lo que mas le preocupaba es que haría si Naruto le daba la espalda?

Fue entonces que decidio que tenia que hablar ya con el, y saber que podían hacer cuanto antes, cuando aun estaban a tiempo de "hacer algo". Le mando un mensaje diciéndole que llegara a la salida a su casa.

Ese dia era jueves, asi que a las 3.15 llego puntual Naruto, llegando con un ramo de rosas blancas y bien arreglao para gusto de su "suegrito".

-Toma Hina, pensé que seguias sintiéndote mal y te traje esto, te extrañe mucho hoy-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Yo también Naruto…

-Y bien como te seguiste sintiendo? Deberias ir al doctor para que te den algo mas serio…

-Naruto, yo.. Y-yo ya se que me pasa-dijo con la voz empezando a quebrársele

-Si y que tienes?

-Que te parece si vamos al parquesito que esta aqui cerca y platicamos?-Dijo mientras agarrab un pequeño sueter en caso de que tardaran mas, ya que en octubre en la tarde empezaba acorrer un ligero aire.

-Si esta bien-Dijo también colocándose el saco de la escuela y tomando de la mano a Hinata

Al llegar al parquesito, aquel donde habían pasado juntos su infancia, junto con la mayoría de sus compañeros de Konoha, se fue a un columpio donde podía verse gran parte de la ciudad, ya que aquel barrio donde vivian se encontraba a mayor altura, ya en los columpios, Hinata sintió un aire de nostalgia, y nuevamente sentía miedo sobre que podría pasar.

-Naruto yo… Tengo, tengo algo importante que decirte…

Naruto por su parte se detuvo, ya que se encontraba meciéndose con grandes animos en aquel viejo columpio

-Si que pasa?

-Yo… Yo, no se como decirte esto, y de antemano, te pido perdón… Pero realmente no tienes la menor idea de como me siento-Dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz y sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas

-Hina, tranquila, que sucede? Todo esta bien, tu no has hecho nada malo-Dijo mientras se paraba para abrazarla, pero ella le detuvo poniendo su brazo en su pecho

-Naruto… Yo… Estoy embarazada- Finalizo rompiéndose a llorar, mientras Naruto quedo perplejo aun, reflexionando toda la información…

_**CONTINUARA….**_

* * *

><p>Y hasta aqui! Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, como aun soy primeriza estaba algo preocupada sobre como expresarlos, pero creo que quedo bien, las ultimas dos escenas con Temari y Naruto hicieron que se me enchinara la piel mientras escribia xD! Bueno, que les parecio? Tengo que decirles que si va a hacer algo tragico, pero bien dijeron en un review, sin lluvia no hay arcoiris.<p>

Sugerencias, comentarios, criticas (constructivas), bombas, o cosas asi por favor en un review xD!

Oh por cierto! A lo largo del fic voy a ir dando informacion sobre este tipo de temas, como por ejemplo los sintomas y lo de las pastillas, por mas que sea un fic, quiero darles cosas verdaderas, eso si alguna que otra cosa tal vez la exagere ya que no soy una experta y para que cuadren, pero en ese caso aclarare.

Ahora, aclaraciones, los hermanos Sabaku estudian en otro instituto, y lo que son pues todos los apellidos de Konoha y los Sabaku, se conocen de pequeños ya que cada uno tiene empresas de nombre y ya saben esas cosas de sociedad, desde pequeños se conocen. Por ahora, la unica pareja oficial son Naruto y Hinata, Ino estuvo un tiempo con Kiba, pero actualmente soltera, ya que avanze un poco el fic vendran mas parejas, y de una vez claro que el fic tambien sera SasuSaku, pero seran como la 2 pareja.

Y bueno creo que es por ahora lo mas esencial que debo aclarar, muchas gracias por los reviews realmente me ha dado una sorpresa que les haya gustado y espero no decepcionarlos, cualquier tip o sugerencia sobre mi forma de redactar o problemas ortograficos por favor, lo unico que quiero es mejorar x3!Y si siguen dejando varios me ayudaran mas porque como ven actualize rapido, porque me inspiraron x3!

Les deseo lo mejor y que tengan bonitos dias (:!

Un review? :3

**TOD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: Los personajes de NARUTO no son de mi propiedad, si no del grandioso Kishi-Sama, yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia de mi loca imaginacion sin fines lucrativos mas que entretener. La historia si es de mi propiedad**

**Gracias por leer y seguir la historia (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle<strong>

-Naruto… Yo… Estoy embarazada- Finalizo rompiéndose a llorar, mientras Naruto quedo perplejo aun, reflexionando toda la información…

El silencio no se hizo esperar, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los sollozos de Hinata junto con el viento. Hinata le daba la espalda a Naruto, no se atrevia a verlo, mientras el, solamente se encontraba parado pensando.

El acababa de cumplir los 18 hace apenas 2 semanas, y ella aun faltaban 2 meses para su mayoría de edad, vaya que un bebe no era algo que se esperaba en esos momentos, sin embargo, era su bebe, de el y de Hinata, su mejor amiga y compañera desde que tenia memoria, la mujer que amaba, el se sentía asi, entonces, porque Hinata lloraba? Acaso no lo amaba o no quería ese bebe?

Fue entonces que Naruto decidio hablar y romper el terrible silencio que los rodeaba.

-Hina, tu… Que piensas… Ejem-Se aclaro la garganta- Que crees que debemos hacer o…. Como te sientes?

El hombre que tanto amaba era seguro y alegre, decidido, pero verlo asi, dudoso y sin saber que decir, realmente hacia creer a Hinata que tal vez Naruto la dejaría, y nuevamente estaría sola.

-Y-yo y-yo, no se! Perdoname Naruto-Dijo mientras volvia a romper en llanto-Perdoname Naruto

-Hinata no…

-Es mi culpa Naruto, perdóname, pero yo… Yo no puedo deshacerme de el… No puedo…

-Y quien dijo que nos vamos a deshacer de el ~ttebayo?-Pregunto indignado el Namikaze, y fue cuando Hinata also su rostro y lo vio, a su Naruto sonriéndole serenamente, diciéndole tantas cosas que con palabras nunca podrían alcanzar a expresarse- Si tu decides que lo vas a tener, es por que lo VAMOS a tener, tu y yo Hina…-dijo mientras por fin la abrazaba y besaba su cabezita- Yo, no te puedo negar que estoy algo asustado, aun somos jóvenes, pero, es un pedazito tuyo y mio, y pase lo que pase yo, voy a esta contigo mi Hime…-Finalizo mientras secaba sus lagrimas y le depositaba un pequeño beso

-Gracias Naruto, gracias…-Dijo volviéndolo a abrazar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_8:01 am_

"_Ya hable con Naruto, y decidimos que lo vamos a tener, gracias por todo amiga. Deseanos suerte, el mañana hablaremos con sus padres, y el domingo… Con el mio."_

-Que bueno… Al menos Naruto esta con ella, no creo que pase algo peor

-Señorita Temari preste atención a la clase

-Ah, si sensei perdón…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Dobe

-Ah, que Teme?

-Vas a seguir comiendo después de todo lo que te tragaste?- Questiono Sasuke viendo a Naruto irse con un par de sándwiches y jugos

-Ah no, jeje, es para Hinata, sigue algo cansada y me pidió que le llevara algo mientras seguía descansando

Sasuke simplemente fruncio el ceño, el, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, sabia que algo andaba mal con su prima.

-Dobe realmente Hinata esta bien?

Dicho esto Naruto solamente se puso algo nervioso, aun no había platicado con Hinata sobre decírselo a sus amigos, y el podía esperar, pero le era casi imposible ocultarle algunas cosas a Sasuke

-Eh s-siiii, jeje ella solamente esta…_"Embarazada"…_esta…

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, ahí están

-Ah Sakura-chan _"Salvado" _

-Me acaban de avisar las chicas que parece que Kakashi-sensei no va a venir a la ultima hora, entonces que les parece si vamos a comer juntos

-Ah, me encantaría Sakura, pero quede en acompañar a Hinata a su casa

-Pues que nos acompañe! Y será como una cita doble! Entonces asi quedamos! Nos vemos-Dijo apresurándose a ir para que su callado amigo no renegara y rechazara la oferta

-Bueno yo, también me voy teme jeje-Dijo nerviosamente y se fue corriendo para evitar mas preguntas de Sasuke

-Baka…

A la hora de salida, como habían quedado (obligados) por Sakura, fueron a comer a un Mc Donald's. Durante la comida hablaron de cosas triviales, y Sakura intentaba estar cada rato con Sasuke, pero Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar a la peculiar pareja conformada por Naruto y Hinata. Definitivamente sabia que algo pasaba, Naruto estaba demasiado cuidadoso, incluso diciéndole a Hinata que no comiera demasiado ni que tomara frio, si, definitivamente, algo pasaba.

-Bueno chicos, creo que nos vamos, le prometi a Neji que regresaría temprano a Hinata-dijo Naruto mientras recogían toda la basura de su comida

-Esta bien, al menos pasamos un rato juntos-sonrio Sakura

-¿Quieren que los pase a dejar?

Ante ese comentario Tanto Sakura, Naruto y Hinata quedaron algo impresionados, dado que el Uchiha no daba siempre ese tipo de ofrecimientos, menos cuando se trataba de su carro.

-Teme te sientes bien?

-Baka, quieren si o no? No tendrán que caminar tanto-decia tranquilamente el ultimo bocado a su hamburguesa-Solamente déjenme comprar un helado-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la caja

-Te acompaño Sasuke-lo sigui Sakura

-N-naruto, le has dicho algo a Sasuke sobre el bebe? O algo? Es que no para de mirarme como si me estuviera escaneando-pregunto una avergonzada Hinata

-No Hina, como no hemos hablado de ello, pensé que querias esperar un rato, pero sabes que al teme no se le escapa nada-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de niño enojado, a lo que Hinata solamente sonrio, entonces ella volteo a ver hacia la entrada y vio como una mujer iba entrando con quien supuso seria su pareja, y entre brazos llevaba un bebe que no tendría mas de un año, Hinata al ver esta escena quedo embelesada imaginándose en el futuro a ella con Naruto y el bebe. En el momento en que Hinata se quedo viendo a la familia, curiosamente en ese momento Sasuke volteo a ver mientras Sakura hablaba como siempre, y ciertamente se le hizo extraño tanto embelesamiento hacia una imagen tan común, pero fue un detalle que dejo pasar.

20 minutos después, ya se encontraban en la mansión Hyuga, donde Sasuke le dirigio una penetrante mirada a Naruto y después se fue junto con Sakura.

-Te amo Hina-Hime, yo también ya me tengo que ir, mi madre saldrá y quiere que cuide a Naruko ~ttebayo…

-Si no te preocupes, no quieres que te acompañe y te ayude?

-No, puedo sobrevivir, tengo que aprender para cuando cuidemos ab bebe-chan-dijo esto abrazando y acariciando el vientre de Hinata- Ademas no tardara mucho mi madre

-Esta bien, cuídate y si necesitas ayuda me avisas

-Si hime, pero todo estará bien-la beso-nos vemos mañana a las 6 eh!

-Si…-dijo un poco triste por lo que pasaría

-Todo estará bien Hina! Tranquila, pase lo que pase estare contigo

-Si Naru

-Nos vemos mañana!

Hinata solo se despidió con la mano y después entro a su casa y terminar sus quehaceres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al dia siguiente (Sabado)…**

Y ya era sábado, hoy hablarían con los Minato y Kushina del embarazo, Naruto había insistido en hablar primero por respeto a Hiashi, pero Hinata, conociendo el carácter de su padre quiso primero tratar con los padres de Naruto, en caso de quedar sin hogar, saber que tiene un lugar a donde ir.

El dia transcurrio normal, com siempre Hinata se levantaba un poco mas tarde, desayunaba y a la hora de la comida, salía a comer junto con Neji, Hanabi y su padre como convivencia. Despues se durmió un rato y se arreglo. Al quince para las 6, Hinata salio hacia casa de Naruto, ya que vivian en el mismo barrio, no había necesidad te llevar carro. Al llegar fue Minato quien le recibió gustoso como siempre. Minato era el tipo de padre que siempre parecía sereno y comprensivo, además que se veía a leguas que amaba a su esposa y a sus dos hijos, al entrar a la sala, podía sentir el olor de la comida casera que Kushina preparaba, y ahí en la mesita de sala se encontraba Naruko, la hermana menor de 7 años de Naruto, jugando con sus muñecas.

Definitivamente ese hogar le encantaba, siempre se sentía lo que normalmente la gente describia como "calor de hogar", y no es que su casa no lo tuviera, no, amaba a su familia, pero la muerte de su madre desde los 8 años, y la constante ausencia en sus viajes de negocios de su padre, realmente no eran el mejor lugar para crecer.

Despues de esperar un rato bajo Naruto, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta naranja, y sus adidas blancos.

-Llegas temprano, como siempre-le beso

-Y tu te quedaste dormido, como siempre-le sonrio

-Oh Hinata aquí estas, perdón por no salir a saludarte antes, estaba terminando la cena-salio una sonriente Kushina a saludar a Hinata

-No se preocupe Kushina-san

-Naruko ven a ayudarme a poner los cubiertos!, pasen de una vez al comedor

Como era típico en la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, cenaron Ramen, al igual que Minato, Hinata no era una amante del ramen como lo eran Naruto, Kushina y Naruko, sin embargo a ambos no les molestaba, y a esas alturas bien sabían que ser parte de la familia Uzumaki, ese era el requisito mayor. La cena paso con gran tranquilidad, como siempre siendo los amantes del ramen los que mas aportaban platicas a la mesa.

Al terminar, pasaron a la sala para degustar del postre. Fue entonces ya que Kushina termino de servir que Naruto se paro y tomando de la mano de Hinata, decidieron dar la gran noticia.

-Mamá. Papá…-Tomo aire- Hinata y yo, tenemos un anuncio muy importante…

-Esta todo bien? –pregunto Kushina

-No me digan que asesinaron a alguien, jeje-Bromeo Minato

-No papá, es algo diferente-dijo seriamente preocupando a Minato quien entonces cambio su postura a una mas seria- Y si madre, esperemos que ustedes piensen que esta bien.

-Habla Namikaze-ordeno Kushina

-Bien, pues Hinata esta…-Miro a Hinata quien se encontraba igual de nerviosa que el, pero ella al verlo apretó su mano tratando de darle animos y dárselos a ella misma por igual-Hinata… Hinata y yo… estamos… Estamos embarazados…

Solto por fin, Naruto mantuvo la mirada fija y ya que había soltado la bomba siguio hablando

-Tiene 2 meses y medio, lo confirmamos apenas 2 dias atrás, y créanme que es una situación rara, y créanme que ambos tenemos mucho miedo, pero decidimos que vamos a tener este bebe, y realmente queríamos saber si contamos o no con su apoyo…

Kushina y Minato seguían mirando a Naruto y el vientre de Hinata que por el vestido flojo que llevaba no lograba distinguir algún cambio, hasta que Kushina hablo

-Y-y-y-y están completamente seguros? Digo tal vez, talvez están adelantándose una suposición

Fue entonces que Hinata decidio hablar

-Fui con la enfermera, y le dije todo lo que tenia, ella misma me sugirió que me hiciera una prueba, y-y me hize 5-dijo esto en un susuro apenas audible para la Uzumaki- Las 5 dieron positivas…- dijo avergonzada, dejando a una mas shockeada Kushina…

-Que ha dicho Hiashi al respecto Hinata?-pregunto serenamente pero serio Minato

-No hemos hablado con el….

-Esperabamos hablar con ustedes primero y saber si teníamos su apoyo, antes de ir a hablar con el diablo, que diga Hiashi-sama-dijo algo nervioso Naruto

-Ya veo- Dijo un pensativo Minato

-Chicos no han, pensado en otra "alternativa", mas bien ya pensaron bien lo que van a hacer-dijo Kushina

-No, decidimos que lo vamos a tener, vamos se que me pueden apoyar, solo nos falta un semestre para acabar la preparatoria, si quieren trabajare medio tiempo para pagar nuestras propias cosas pero por favor no nos den la espalda-rogo Naruto mientras agachaba

-Naruto, realmente crees que somos el tipo de padres que les daremos la espalda?-Dijo Minato

-Vaya que hijo tan precoz me toco-Dijo Kushina haciendo un pucheros-Bueno pues ya estamos en este lio

-Kushina!-Regaño Minato

-Jeje estoy bromeando, pero tu padre tiene razón Naruto, no es algo que teníamos planeado, pero eres nuestro hijos-dijo mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le acariciaba el rostro-Y tu Hinata, eres la hija de 2 de mis mejores amigos, y estoy segura que Hana te apoyaría en lo que sea, y si yo no lo hago vendrá en la noche a jalarme los pies la muy maldita-bromeo

-Gracias Kushina-san-Dijo ya que estaba mas calmada.

Al parecer si tendría un lugar donde vivir en caso de que su padre se negara.

-Bueno entonces, vamos a lo mas importante, Hinata no has ido a un doctor aun?

-No señora…

-Bien entonces te hare una cita lo mas pronto posible con Tsunade-sama-decia mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta-Y creo que aun tengo acido fólico en la cocina, bien… Ahora vamos a cambiar completamente tu dieta Hina-chan!-dijo animadamente

-Mami, que es acido fólico? Y que tiene Hinata que va a ir al doctor?-pregunto la pequeña Naruko

-Vas a tener un sobrinito nee-chan-Dijo Naruto mientras la cargaba-Hinata y yo vamos a tener un bebe

-Un bebe? Orale! Y donde esta? Cuando lo voy a conocer?-preguntaba ilusionada la pequeña

-Esta aquí-dijo Naruto mientras señalaba el vientre de Hinata, entonces Naruko se solto del agarre de Naruto y se acerco a Hinata

-Hina-chan, tu quieres a tu bebe?-pregunto

-Claro que si Naru, porque lo dices?

-Entonces… Porque te lo comiste?-Pregunto horrorizada la pequeña niña haciendo que todos calleran (estilo anime).

Despues de seguir platicando de la llegada del bebe y hacer planes, fue entonces que llego el momento de Hinata de irse

-Toma Naruto-dijo Minato entregándole las llaves del auto

-Ah para que me das las llaves?

-Para que lleves a Hinata, además ya es algo noche para que te regreses caminando

-Jeje gracias

-Hasta luego Minato-san, Kushina-san-se despidió Hinata

-Un momento Hina, cúbrete bien-dijo Kushina mientras le abrochaba su ligero sueter- Conosco a Hiashi desde niña, y estoy segura que al principio explotara, pero dale tiempo, se que aceptara las cosas, y si no ya sabes que me hablas y yo me encargare que recapacite-dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Muchas Gracias Kushina-san, me mantendré en contacto

Dicho esto, se fue.

Se encontraba muy feliz pues la habían recibido muy bien en casa de Naruto, ahora solo faltaba decirle a su padre, que era lo que mas miedo le daba.

-Mañana vengo entonces preciosa, todo Salio bien, te lo dije, y mañana saldrá mejor-dijo sonriente Naruto

-Gracias Naruto, eso espero-dijo en un suspiro

-Nada que eso esperas, asi será! Te lo prometo.

Despues de su gran despedida, Naruto se fue, y Hinata se fue a descansar para el que seria otro gran dia por vivir.

…

La hora había llegado, no quería tener que enfrentarse a su padre, pero tenia que, su padre merecia saber la verdad de su propia boca, y saber las cosas a tiempo, pero eso no lo quitaba lo difícil, siempre se había sentido inferior ante su padre, y esta vez no era la excepción, aun después de las palabras de aliento de Kushina, segui estando nerviosa, y con muchas ganas de irse huir al polo norte junto a Naruto, hacerse un pequeño iglú en algún pueblecito y tener ahí a su hijo, y a los que vivieran, sobrevivir a base de pescado y grasa de foca, sin muchas necesidades, y envejecer a lado de Naruto, si, esa idea le gustaba mas que el tener que enfrentarse a su padre.

Despues de 10 minutos frente a la puerta del despacho de Hiashi, y 5 de haber puesto la mano sobre la manija (si girarla), Naruto por fin hablo

-Vamos Hina, es ahora o nunca-dijo mientras apretaba su mano sutilmente y ella solo le volteaba a ver temerosa, entonces Naruto coloco su mano encima de la de ella para ayudarla a girar la manija

-Espera-dijo Hinata, entonces suspiro-Okey, vamos

Aun entrando con miedo abrieron la puerta

-Papá… Te-te-tetengo q-que hablar con…tigo-Decia entre tartamudeos y dudas

-Que sucede Hinata? Namikaze-dijo en forma de "saludo" hacia el rubio, el cual sonrio y asintió-No puede esperar hija? Realmente tengo que terminar de firmar unos documentos para la empresa y…

-Papá por favor, si no lo hago ahora que por fin me atrevi a entrar, al rato estare volando hacia Alaska o el Polo Norte-dijo con cara de dolor-Es un asunto muy importante, y no puedo esperar mas…

-Ah, esta bien, pero se breve-Dijo mientras buscaba algunos libros en su gran estante

-Hiashi-sama, creo que querra sentarse-Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaban y tomaban asiento frente al gran escritorio de Hiashi, a este comentario Hiashi nada mas torno su mirada seria y después de dudarlo un momento se sento

-Los escucho-Dijo seriamente, haciendo que Hinata solamente se tornara mas nerviosa

Despues de tratar de ponerle orden a su palabras y de un profundo suspiro, Hinata decidio hablar

-Veras, papá, se que esta noticia te decepcionara, se que tenias un futuro planeado para mi, y que siempre has tratado de protegerme después de mamá-dijo en un susurro-Y y y… realmente quieroque…. Quiero que

-Hinata-alo Naruto del brazo-mas despacio

Suspiro y prosiguió

-Papá, necesito que seas fuerte y que-volteo a verlo- y que… Trates de comprender mi situación, a pesar que soy aun joven, yo… Se muy bien lo que voy a decir y lo que he decidido… Es un sacrificio que estamos haciendo ambos, y realmente apreciaría sobre todo tu apoyo ante esta situación-dijo mientras juntaba sus manos enfrente a su rostro (esa de forma de cuando van a rezar)

-Hinata dime de una vez que sucede, si necesitas dinero, sabes que para eso tienes la tarjeta…

-No papá, no es solamente dinero… Yo… Yo…-Intento hablar, pero su voz simplemente no salía, entonces Naruto se puso de pie junto a Hinata y hablo

-Hinata esta embarazada Hiashi-sama… Y yo planeo hacerme cargo, si quiere que me case con Hinata, lo hare y créame que con mucho gusto, planeo trabajar si es necesario, y, y mis padres están dispuestos apoyarnos en todo lo necesario, y hablo por mi y por Hinata, cuando digo que realmente nos aliviaría mucho tener su aprobación y apoyo, no pedimos nada mas solo…

Pero entonces Naruto guardo silencio dado que Hiashi le hizo una señal con la mano de que parara

-Cuanto tiempo tienes Hinata?

-2 meses y medio…-Dio casi en un murmullo

-Bien-Dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a marcar el teléfono-Mañana te hiras a deshacer de ese bebe-Dijo tranquilamente dejando a ambos jóvenes perplejos

-ES QUE NO ESCUCHO NADA DE LO QUE LE DIJE?-Grito alterado el ojiazul

-No dejare que ninguna hija mia arruine su vida teniendo un hijo a estas alturas, no me interesa si el propio presidente lo aprueba, yo voy a proteger a mis hijas… Si bueno, con Tsunade-sama por fa…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Hinata había colgado la llamada, y entonces le quito el teléfono a un perplejo Hiashi, y lo dejo en su lugar

-Que crees que haces Hinata! Te estoy salvando la vida

-NO! No papá! Nosotros… Nosotros ya decidimos que lo tendremos, y no me importa si estas de acuerdo, tal vez será difícil, pero YO lo voy a tener-dijo valientemente mientras una lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo Hinata!

-Claro que lo se! Es que de verdad eres asi de frio? Es mi hijo! –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con Naruto a la mano-No pienso quedarme aquí un segundo mas

-Hinata a donde vas? Ve a tu habitación, hablaremos después para que recapacites-Hinata escúchame!

-No! No planeo quedarme en esta casa mas tiempo!

Y Salio corriendo asotando la puerta, y salieron corriendo fuera de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki**

Kushina se encontraba descansando a lado de su esposo, mientras pasaban una tarde solos entre ellos mientras la pequeña Naruko tomaba su siesta, sin embargo ambos padres se encontraban preocupados pensando como le habría ido a su hijo y su novia ante aquel frio hombre, que en su juventud y aun a pesar de la distancia un gran amigo para ambos.

_Titiriri Titiriri Titiriri (_tono de mensaje)

-Oh, esperame un segundo Minato-Dijo Kushina levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose a su celular. Despues de haber leído aquel mensaje empezó a juntar unas cosas y dijo

-Minato, voy a salir un momento, no tardo-dijo agarrando su bolso y un sueter

-A donde vas tan deprisa?-Pregunto aun Minato desde su asiento, algo importante tenia que ser, y sabia que si su mujer ya había dicho que hiba a salir, no importa si pusiera el muro de Berlin y la muralla China en la puerta, ella saldría de todas formas

Ella solo sonrio

-No tardardare amor, cuida a Naruko en mi ausencia-Dijo cerrando la puerta

Entonces Minato volteo a ver…

-Hay Kushina-dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la mesa-Otra vez, olvidaste tu móvil-dijo mientras veía aquella pantallita, donde aun yacia ahí el mensaje que había inquietado a su mujer

_5:35 pm_

"_Las cosas no salieron bien, Hiashi insiste en no tenerlo, nos salimos de la casa, estoy con Hinata en el parque consolándola, tardare un rato en llegar a casa" _

-*Suspiro*… Nop, no tardara…-Dijo tranquilamente volviendo a su comodo sillón para seguir descansando en aquel domingo tan tranquilo

….

-Hiashi-sama-Escucho que le llamaba su sobrino

-Argh! Que sucede Neji?-Gruño molesto

-Kushina-sama le busca

-Dile que le marco al rato-dijo concentrándose nuevamente en sus papeles

-Pero ella…

-Aquí estoy Hiashi, y vas a hablar conmigo ahora-Dijo poniéndose frente a Neji-Gracias Neji, yo me encargo

-Compermiso-dijo antes de retirarse

-Que quieres Kushina? No he hecho ningún trato con Minato o algo con las empresas…-Dijo mientras seguía con sus documentos

-Vengo a hablarte de tu nieto, Hinata y mi hijo-dijo seriamente

-A si que ya te fueron a decir? Realmente Hinata vivirá con ustedes?-Dijo con un tono de cinismo

-Naruto me aviso, y si es necesario asi será, Hinata es la hija de mi mejor amiga, y yo haría lo que fuera por ella-Dijo segura de si misma- Pero se me hace inaudible, y aun mas, inhumano! Lo que acabas de decirle a tu propia hija Hiashi!

-Y me puedes decir que le dije de malo? Solo estoy velando por su bien! Es joven y estúpida, no sabe ni lo que quiere, ni lo que decide…

- A si? Y tu a su edad ya sabias lo que querias y sabias bien lo que decidias no? O es que ya has olvidado todas las cosas que hacias con el baka de Fugaku y Yamanaka? Esas cosas eran sabias decisiones? Salir los fines de semana a conquistar chicas y beberse el dinero de tu familia?

-No! Pero estoy aquí, y nada paso de un fin de semana-Se justifico el Hyuga

-Tonterias! Y eso que? Te aseguro que en 17 años Hinata y Naruto estarán en el mismo lugar con un hermoso adolescente que cuidar, además, como es que eres capaz de decirle todo eso a TU PROPIA HIJA! Sabes perfectamente que si Hana estuviera aquí ya te hubiera pedido el divorcio, si no es que te hubiera tirado por la ventana solo por haber pensado siquiera pedirle a TU hija que mate a TU propio nieto Hiashi!

-Solo es por su bien…

-Por su bien? Un bebe no hace mal a nadie! Creia muchas cosas de ti Hiashi, pero nunca, nunca! Crei que serias capaz de decirle esas cosas a tu hija, es tu hija! Tu sangre! Y la de Hana también, y por lo consiguiente ese bebe es también TU sangre –Dijo asotando con las dos manos el escritorio de Hiashi para llamar su atención

-Crees que no lo se? De verdad crees que soy un monstruo asi? Lo único que he hecho por mis hijas y mi sobrino desde que nacieron ha sido protegerlas y velar por su bien… Cuando Hana y Hizashi perecieron en ese accidente, me jure a mi mismo que no dejaría que nada les pasaría, y los haría las personas mas preparadas…

-Y esa es tu forma de preparar a Hinata? Hinata por mucho tiempo necesito a una madre, pero tu, tu supiste amarla y no hacerla sentirse sola, por muy poco tiempo que pasas en este ciudad por tu trabajo, siempre que habla de ti, de Hanabi o Neji, es como si hablara del mismo cielo! Hinata no quiere tu dinero, no quiere que la recibas en la casa ni nada, no necesita un tutor que la vuelva la persona mas exitosa del mundo, NO! Ella necesita a su padre, ese humano que 8 años atrás no lloro frente a sus hijos la muerte de su esposa y hermano para ser fuerte por ellos, para protegerlos, eso es lo que necesita Hinata, que le hagas saber que estará bien y que la apoyas! Un pare que la entienda! Pero como puedes decir que eres su padre sin conocerla si quiera?

-A que te refieres? Claro que la conozco! Es mi hija!

-Si de verdad la conocieras sabrias que asi tuviera 8 hijos en este instante, asi tuviera 70 años y no tuviera piernas, si tu le dijeras que no fracase, ella hara hasta lo imposible para no fracasar, por ti! Porque aun como eres, al igual que Hana, ella te ama como eres, y solo quiere hacerte sentir orgulloso, y creeme que este bebe no lo impedirá… Solo dales esta oportunidad, y veras que te enorgulleceras de ella… Hazlo por ella, por Tu nieto, no lo hagas si quieres ni por mi ni por Minato, ni siquiera por mi hijo, pero hazlo por Hana. Yo se que tu no quieres esto Hiashi, te conozco desde siempre, piénsalo Hiashi, la vida tiene miles de caminos! Y eso tu lo sabes mejor que nadie… Yo ya hable contigo, solo queda que tu decidas si quieres seguir siendo un robot y que tus propios hijos te desconozcan, o te sigan admirando y amando por quien eres, y por ser su padre, y apoyarlos en lo que hagan aunque no siempre sea lo mejor…-Dicho esto se fue dejando a un confundido Hiashi

-Hana… Me haces tanta falta, tu si sabrias que hacer en esta situación-Dijo murmurando viendo una vieja foto que guardaba en su escritorio de su difunta esposa

….

-Estas segura Hina? En la casa te podemos prestar algo de ropa…

-No Naruto, tendre que hacerlo tarde o temprano…

-Hacer que Hinata?-Escucho llamar por Hiashi

-… Vengo por mis cosas-dijo tomando valor

-No Hinata, por favor, puedes esperar por favor, quédate esta noche… Quisiera hablar contigo-dijo mientras le daba una mirada suplicante a Namikaze

-Si, Hinata creo que esta bien, yo mañana paso temprano para que tengas mas tiempo, esta bien?

-Pero Naruto…

-Tranquila, creo que tu padre quiere hablar contigo, tal vez haya recapacitado, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame, si?

-… Esta bien

-Buenas noches Hiashi-sama-dijo para después desaparecer tras aquella puerta de madera

-Hanabi y Neji, están preparando la cena, ponte comoda y hablamos después…-dijo para darse la vuelta y regresar a su despacho.

Hinata, viendo que pasaría esa noche aun en la Mansion Hyuga, se puso pijama que consistía en un pants azulado y una camiseta halter blanca, y asi bajo a cenar con sus hermanos, sin Hiashi. Despues de un rato con sus hermanos, subio a buscar sus cosas y empezar a ordenarlas.

-Hinata podras dejar de empacar…-Escucho decir a su padre desde la puerta

-Naruto pasara temprano por mi, tengo que estar lista

-Hinata por favor, podemos hablar un momento

-Que sucede?-Pregunto mientras se sentaba en su viejo tocador

-Yo, quiero decirte que lo siento, por lo que dije en la tarde… Yo, estaba enojado, y fue una gran sorpresa que no me esperaba… Mucho menos de ti, no se, pude haberlo esperado de Hanabi, en unos cuantos años por supuesto-decia algo nervioso tratando de buscar las palabras para una disculpa normal- Y, bueno… Realmente lo siento, y no, bueno, me encantaría que siguieras en la casa, porque yo, estoy dispuesto a apoyarte con todo este asunto… Se que tu madre lo hubiera hecho sin dudar, y bueno, ella seria una experta en todo esto y podría ayudarte en todo, pero, de verdad quiero que sepas que, te quiero… Y lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti, y se que tal vez esta no es algo que estaba en nuestros planes, pero no es algo malo, y yo quiero apoyarte en todo lo que necesites… Pero no te vayas…

-Papá… Lo dices e-en serio?-Pregunto ya esperanzada

-Si, y aunque no me emociona la idea de tener mas tiempo a Namikaze metido aquí, pero ese bebe que estas esperando es un Hyuga y… Ejem, bueno, yo de verdad lo siento, y quiero estar al tanto de todo, y que sepas que te apoyo, en todo y en todas las decisiones que tomes, hija

-Muchas gracias… Papá-dijo mientras se paraba y le daba un abrazo a su padre, y este algo tosco le correspondia

-Bueno,… ya que aclaramos las cosas, acomoda tus cosas y vete a dormir, yo, ejem, ire con tu hermana

-Si papá, buenas noches –le sonrio y la dejo nuevamente en su cuarto

Despues de esa grata noticia Hinata decidio llamar a su amado rubio para contarle la grata noticia

….

"_Tutu turutututururu I'm in Miami Beach (8)" _(llamada de cellular)

-Bueno

-_Naruto…_

-Hinata! Que sucede? Todo bien?

_-Sii! Hable con mi padre, y nos va a apoyar en todo, estoy muy feliz_

-Me alegra Hime, te dije que iba a recapacitar

_-Si tenias razón, gracias por no dejarme sola_

-Nunca lo hare Hime… Bien entonces ahora nada mas falta decírselo… Al resto del mundo jeje…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y... hasta aqui! Que les parecio? Ahh, bieen, ya vamos agarrando vuelo! Se que esperaban que pusiera a Hiashi de ogro, pero a mi forma de ver Hiashi por frio que es se me hace un padre que ama a sus hijas, y Neji, asi que nada mas le di su ataque de colera, ademas que aun vienen cosas peores u.u... Pero tambien viene un final feliz :p! Asi que espero que les haya gustado! <strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Realmente me inspiran .! Si siguen dejando mas rapido acabare :p!**

**Ah! Aclaro, Neji es sobrino de Hiashi, pero en algunas partes lo redondeo como hijo porque siento que se escucha algo racista el decir "hijas y sobrino", porque a fin de cuentas erfa tambien como su hijo (:... La madre de Neji murio al nacer, y su padre murio junto a Hana 8 años atras u.u... Y otra cosa, se que diran que tal vez voy algo rapido, con algunas cosas, pero digamos que no quiero alargar mas de lo debido el fic, por eso hago capitulos algo largos y pues l****lendo a lo que tienen que ir! Digamos que estimo que no seran tal vez mas de 12 caps xD, a lo mucho, tal vez... o Quizas unos 10, pero para el drama faltan unos 3 capitulos mas, y ya de****ahi pasamos a otra cosa! Pero bueno xD!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews! **

_**Willou: **_**Ame la frase completamente, y pues asi sera, pero repito ardio nada mas tantito, lo peor aun esta por llegar**_**, **_**pero tambien lo mejor eh! **

**Y vuelvo a repetir, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, critica, bomba lo que sea, un reviewww 3! Shii? :3S**

_**Saludotes! Que tengan bonito dia (:!**_

_**TOD  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAA MUNDO FANFICTON :D!**

**Aqui les traigo el 4 capitulo de mi pequeño fic... Disculpen la tardanza xP! Bueno, si este capitulo decidi hacerlo corto, y digamos que no sucede nada relevante, solamente trate de incluir un poco mas a otros personajes, ya saben, para que no se atodo NH NH ! Asi que ya inclui un poco de (indirecto) SasuSaku xD, nad romantico pero ya di el aventon, bueno espero que les guste el capitulo ;)!**

**NOTAS: Los personajes de NARUTO son propiedad de Kishi-Sama! Yo solamente los tomo prestados para mi historia que no tiene otro fin mas que entretener :)! La historia si es de mi propiedad :3!**

**Enjoy! Y gracias por leer x3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle <strong>

…

_-Sii! Hable con mi padre, y nos va a apoyar en todo, estoy muy feliz_

-Me alegra Hime, te dije que iba a recapacitar

_-Si tenias razón, gracias por no dejarme sola_

-Nunca lo hare Hime… Bien entonces ahora nada mas falta decírselo… Al resto del mundo jeje…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, su tarea será responder de la pagina 120 a la 130, para el jueves sin falta, bien, nos vemos jóvenes-Dijo un profesor mientras se retiraba

-Aaah! No puedo creer que el sensei haya dejado tanta tarea-Dijo la oji-jade mientras se estiraba-Y aun falta como 1 mes para vacaciones de invierno…-Dijo desanimada

-Hmp…-

-Naruto como sigue Hinata?

-Ah, bien, excelente ~ttebayo-dijo muy sonriente después del , después de todo, buen fin de semana-Emmm, bueno Sakura, ahora que mencionas a Hinata, pues yo quería comentarles algo, sobre Hinata y yo…

Fue entonces que Sasuke puso su entera atención a su rubio amigo, esperando por fin encontrar la respuesta que llevaba buscando 4 dias

-Bueno jeje, verán es algo curioso, pero… Hinata esta… Hina-chan esta embarazada-Dijo algo sonrojado

-QUE?-Grito Sakura, mientras Sasuke nada mas abria sorpresivamete ls ojos, mientras mentalmente se reprochaba por no haber pensado en eso antes.

-Si bueno, no sabemos como paso esto, bueno… Si, jeje pero eso no les contare-dijo pícaramente el rubio

-Pervertido, dobe

-Pervertido tu teme! Y pues, tiene casi 3 meses, y ya hablamos con nuestros padres, y pues, en 7 meses tendrán a su sobrino/ahijado –Dijo sonriente

-Vaya vaya, quien lo diría Naruto, que de los 3 tu serias el primero en converirse en padre, pobre criatura-dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento

-Eh! Que que quieres decir Sakura-chan? Porque eres mala~ttebayo?

-Jeje es broma-dijo sacndole la lengua y salía corriendo-HINATA!-decia mientras la alcanzaba y la abrazaba dejando algo desconcertada a la chica-FELICIDADES!

-ah, Sakura-chan, gracias yo….

-Felicidades de que Hinata? Hoy no es tu cumpleaños verdad?-Pregunto algo confundida Ino

-Nee… Que pasa aquí? Porque tanto arrumaco y gritos?-Decia Ten Ten mientras llegaba al salón de sus amigas

-Ah, bueno chicas y-yo, t-tenia algo que decirles-decia mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente y volteaba a ver a Naruto como pidiendo ayuda, este solo le sonrio en señal de animos

-Que sucede Hina?

-Yo…

-HINATA ESTA EMBARAZADA!-No aguanto a decir Sakura, felizmente mientras seguía abrazando a Hinata

-QUE!-Fue un grito que consterno y se distingui del de las chicas, mientras todas y Naruto volteaban a ver horrorizadas al que había lanzado aquel grito

-N-n-ne-nene…

-N-n-n-n-Neji-ni…Ni- san-Apenas pudo formular la ojiperla mientras veía que su primo entraba a toda velocidad al salón dirigiéndose a Naruto quien empezaba a correr y salía huyendo por la ventana

-ERES UN BASTARDO! REGRESA AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!-Decia este detrás de el, mientras dejaba detrás a unas asustadas chicas, y después de unos segundos de tranze centraron su atención a Hinata

-Wow, Hinata es verdad? Porque no nos habias comentado nada?-Dijo Ten Ten

-Apenas nos enteramos la s-semana pasada, y el fin de semana l-le dijimos a nuestras familias-dijo mientras volvia a jugar con sus dedos

-Wow pues felicidades Hina-Decia Ino mientras todas le daban un abrazo grupal a la futura madre

-Asi que por eso estabas cansada todo el tiempo?

-H-hai… Tengo casi 3 meses

-Vaya, si que tu y Naruto se llevaron el pez gordo eh jeje, eres una picara Hinata-Molesto Ino

-Ino-chan ….-decia aun avergonzada

Despues de haber pasado un largo rato hablando, al momento del toque llego Naruto cansado y algo arañado y golpeado, apenas arrastrándose por la puerta.

-Naruto-kun!-Grito Hinata para ir a la ayuda de su novio cuando algo la interrumpio

-HINATAAA!-El abrazo de su perruno amigo, Kiba, la interrumpio-Hinata muchas felicidades! Yo se que seras una gran gran madre-decia aun abrazándola

-Kiba-kun-decia sonrojada

-Felicidades Hinata-Dijo el misterioso Shino

-Shino-kun

-Aah…ah-Quejidos

-AH! Naruto-kun que te ha pasado?-dijo por fin soltándose del agarre de su amigo

-El-dijo señalando a Kiba-Y tu primo… Son unas bestias-dijo poniéndose a llorar dramáticamente

Eso explicaba los rasguños, definitivamente, fue lo que todos los que habían visto esa escena pudieron decir.

Todo el dia se siguio normal, pero las chicas cambiaron su actitud a una sobreprotectora, y después de mas amenazas hacia Naruto, siguió asi el dia, y el siguiente también. Naruto y Hinata se sentían muy felices por la aceptación de sus amigos, claro, sin contar los "incidentes" hacia Naruto.

El miércoles llego, y al fin Hinata tendría su primera cita con el ginecólogo. A su cita le acompañaría Kushina, Naruko y Naruto.

-Buenas Tardes-saludo un peligris a la familia

-Ah, buenas tardes doctor, disuclpe no va a ser Tsunade-sama quien nos atienda?-Pregunto Kushina

-Si, pero me temo que Tsunade-sama tuvo una pequeña emergencia con unos pacientes, y me pidió que tomara hoy su cita, no se preocupe, solo le haremos una ecografía y verificaremos el estado del bebe

-Ah, si, bueno es mi nuera la embarazada doctor-dijo con un tic en el ojo

-Ah, si, bueno buenas tardes jovencita, yo soy el Doctor Kabuto, por favor pasen aquí a la habitación de a lado para su ecografía-Dijo mientras todos pasaban al pequeño cuarto-Toma asiento aquí señorita…

-Hinata-dijo tímidamente

-Bien Hinata, podrias alzarte un poco a camisa para dejar libre tu vientre?

-Aaah. Hai-

-Bien, Hinata, te colocare este gel en el vientre para percibir bien los latidos y la visualización, lo sentiras un poco frio pero nada mas-Dijo mientras lo colocaba y empezaba a pasar esa pequeña maquinita sobre el pequeño vientre de Hinata-Haber… Ahí! Tenemos algo, observan?-dijo señalando una pequeña mancha en aquella pantalla

-Oh si lo veo –decia Kushina entusiasmada-Ah recuerdo cuando ustedes 3 aun eran de ese tamaño-decia emocionada

-Como aun esta en su primer trimestre el bebe aun no tiene una forma definida, cuanto tiempo tienes?

-2 meses y medio

-Bien, para su próxima cita, en un mes tal vez ya vean mas de este pequeño

-Ya viste Hinata-dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Hinata-ahí esta nuestro bebe

-Si, nuestro..-dijo volteando a ver aquella pantalla donde podían ver a su hijo

Despues que el doctor retirara aquel gel Hinata se vistió bien y regresaron al cuarto anterior para hablar de sus recetas, etc.

-Bien, a decir por la ecografía, por ahora parece que todo va bien, dime Hinata has sentido alguna molestia o a pasado algo fuera de lo normal?

-Ah, no… Bueno el primer mes tuve 2 sangrados

-Aja, sangrabas mucho? Y de que color era esta sangre?

-No, solo sangraba 1 o 2 dias pero casi nada, era rojo oscura, creo

-Bien, no sentiste alguna molestia o algo?

-No…

-Bien, déjame te explico, hay veces en que la mujer puede sangrar en su primer trimestre, si es durante los primeras 6 semanas de embarazo esto se puede ver como seña de proceso de implantación del ovulo, no es peligroso, ahora si después de este mes te vuelve a sangrar de manera un poco mas abundante y mas roja, entonces acude aquí al hospital para que te hagan un chequeo mas profundo sobre el bebe, puede ser mala señal, pero siempre se puede hacer algo a tiempo. Bien entonces te anotare aquí unas recomendaciones de nutrición, trata de no tomar gases, ya que estos te puedes causar dolores estomacales, y también nada de medicamentos orales, ni corporales ni nada, ni te´s. Tambien te dare Acido Folico. Trata de caminar un poco para evitar la inchazon en las piernas, pero nada de actividades de fuerza. Cuantos años es que tienes?

-Cumplire 18 en diciembre

-Vaya, madre joven… Bueno Hinata, entonces tengo que advertirte de una vez, las madres adolescentes corren mayores riesgos en tener problemas en el embarazo, por suerte ya que ya eres mayor de 15 años esas probabilidades se disminuyen, sin embargo tu cuerpo aun ser cuerpo joven, puedes llegar a tener varias molestias, contando también tu estatura, pero si sigues las recetas al pie de la letra, creo que tendras un fructífero embarazo.

Despues de aquella primera cita, Hinata metio un permiso de maternidad para su clases de educación física, y clases que incluyeran entrar a un laboratorio.

Hanabi, la hermana de 12 años de Hinata, había tomado muy bien la noticia del bebe, al igual que Neji, que a pesar de todo junto con Hiashi, aun miraban con cierto recelo a Naruto, pero después de aquel dia en que se entero del próximo nacimiento de su primer sobrino, nada pasaba de miradas asesinas.

Como era de esperarse, muchos pofesores al enterarse de aquel nacimiento se sorprendieron, ya que como bien había dicho Shizune, Hinata era una excelente alumna y persona. Entre todos los amigos de Hinata y Naruto cuidaban de sobre manera a la Hyuga, Shino y Kiba, quienes habían sido también sus mejores amigos, la visitaban casi todos los días a su salón, las chicas no dejaban de acariciar su pequeño vientre, que dia a dia se hinchaba, de manera muy muy leve, ciertamente no se notaba con sus atuendos normales, solamente con ropa que le entallara mas para dejar ver una muy pequeña pansita, que ciertamente Hinata decía que era la misma pansa que le salía cada vacacion, sin embargo, esto no disminuia las caras y soniditos de ternura que hacían sus amigas cada vez que le tocaban su panzita, imaginando el dia en que este pequeño ser nacería y todo lo que pasaría.

Temari tampoco tardo en dar la noticia en su casa, y siempre mandaba mensajes a su amiga, quien también se emocionaba por ella, su hermano menor Gaara, que también era algo unido a Naruto, inmediatamente busco contactarse con el para darle su felicitación.

La parejita recibia mucha atención y cuidados, cosa que incomodaba a ambos, sobre todo a la sumisa futura madre, quien pensó que con el tiempo pasaría, pero cada dia que su bebe crecia, las atenciones y cuidados parecían crecer con el.

Al cabo de 1 mes, ya para la 2 semana de noviembre Hinata cumplia los 3 meses de embarazo, notando una pansa ya mas inchadita y algo notable, pero aun era confundible con un "botonazo". Despues de haber platicado con ambos padres y con Tsunade-sama, habían decidido que a partir del 4 mes, intentarían convivir mas para asi Naruto estar presente en los mayores cambios del embarazo de Hinata, como seria las famosas pataditas de su pequeño. A regañadientes, Hiashi acepto.

A simple vista, Naruto y Hinata, siempre parecían algo secos respecto al embarazo, pero era siempre una postura neutral por la incomodidad que siempre le daban las amigas de Hinata a ambos, y dado que el embarazo no era un tema propiamente de "machos", Naruto tampoco podía hablar mucho con sus amigos, algunas veces hablaba mas a fondo de Sasuke, pero era Sasuke, no podía dejarse ver "vulnerable" por su mejor amigo/enemigo. Pero a pesar de todo, podias ver en ambos un brillo especial en su mirada, y al estar solos, no paraban de reir y sonrojarse imaginando su futura vida, sin saber aun, todo lo que vivirian.

-Sakura-chan- Llamo aquella dulce voz

-Ah, Hinata, como estas? Te sientes bien?

-Hai, pero estas regando el agua-decia señalando el piso que ahora se encontraba inhundado

Sakura solamente grito exhaltada bajando aquella palanquita que llenaba su garrafón de agua

-Gomenasai-se disculpo

-Sakura-chan t-tu, tu como estas?

-Ah….-Volteo a verla algo exhaltada por aquella pregunta, ella se encontraba, bien?-B-bien Hinata, solamente me quede pensando algunas cosas-Rio torpe y nerviosamente

.Hmm, en los exámenes?-Dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño pañuelo de su saco y secaba las manos de Sakura-O acaso estabas pensando en Shion… Y lo cercana que ha estado últimamente a Sasuke-kun…-Dijo algo timida pero tratando de hablarle serenamente a su pelirosa amiga para darle animos y la confianza de hablar con ella

-Oh… Si bueno… Sasuke es Sasuke, el siempre hace lo que quiere, y sale con casi todas las chicas de la escuela… O del mundo-dijo irónicamente-Se le pasara pronto, y si no, p-pues bien por el, es decir, ni que se fuera a casar con ella? Jeje-decia algo triste, mientras Hinata se acercaba mas para abrazarla, mientras Sakura dejaba resbalar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Aff, ya basta de lagrimas, jeje-se separo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimitas-Estare bien Hinata, he estado bien 17 años, puedo con esto-Dijo dándole una gran sonrisa-Bueno anda, vamos a clase! Que Jr. Tiene clase con Kakashi-sensei-Dijo jalándola en dirección a su aula

-Hinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-Fue lo primero que escucharon al abrir la puerta de su salón, mientras aquel rubio se abalanzaba sobre su novia

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? Solo fui por agua

-Te extrañe, solo eso

-Vale, ya denle un hermanito al Jr-Dijo Ino desde su asiento

-Hey! Ino-dijo la pelirosa acercándose con su rubia amiga dejando a la pareja sola

-Bien, pudiste hablar con ella?

-Es lo que suponíamos-dijo desanimada Hinata

-Pues no queda nada que hacer mas que tratar de entretenerla y animada… Pfff ese teme, bueno vamos a sentarnos que no quiero que MI hijo se canse-decia tiernamente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**1 semana después**

"_-Ya somos novios, pero aun no lo haremos publico-Escucho decir Sakura a aquella chica, Shion, decirle a Tomoyo, una chica que iba junto con Shion en otra clase"_

Eso no podía ser cierto, que podía tener Shion que no haya tenido cualquier otra chica con la que Sasuke hubiera estado? Que tenia ella que ella no tenia?

-Sasuke…-susurro

-Hmp-Sin embargo no se percato que el Uchiha iba pasando por aquel solitario pasillo

-Ah, e-estas aquí… Y-yo… Sasuke

-Hmp

-Que llevas en e-esa b-bolsa de regalo?-Pregunto temiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta

-Es para Shion-dijo asi de seco y al tiro, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaban en los jades de Sakura- Sakura…?-pregunto al ver a su amiga ante esta reacción

-Je-rio sarcásticamente-Si claro, no se como no lo acepte desde el principio! Ella es tan bonita, y dicen que es casi tan buena como Hinata en todo… Ja! Ella lo es todo, es rubia con un cabello perfecto, yo solo soy un error que conociste desde niña!

-Sakura-llamo con un tono serio

-no no no, nada de Sakura, esta bien Sasuke, yo soy tu AMIGA, y lo que mas quiero es tu felicidad y-yo, no me hagas caso-dijo mientras dejaba caer toda su melena sobre sus hombros-Lo siento

Dicho esto solamente se dio la vuelta mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos

-Esa era Sakura?

-Parece que si, será que estarán sirviendo hoy carne de cerdo en la cafetería?-pregunto con ansiedad un chico de "grandes huesos"

-Chouji, es que solo piensas en comida?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hey teme, vas a te parece si voy a tu casa hoy?

-Y que hay de Hinata? No se supone que siempre vas con ella?

-Eh, si pero hoy va a salir con su familia, ya que papito suegro regreso hoy de un viaje y querían ir a cenar entre "Hyuga's" ~ttebayo..

-Baka, me encantaría ser tu reemplazo de Hinata-dijo con sarcasmo-Pero tengo que ir a recoger a un primo al aereopuerto

-Eh un primo?

-Si, un primo-Dijo mientras cerraba su looker intentando acabar con la conversación

-Y si te acompaño? Andale teme! Tarde o temprano conocere a tu primo ~ttebayo

-No

-Andale

-No

-Si?

-No-dijo mientras empezaba a avanzar

-Seguro? Hmp, esta bien, yo que le había dicho a mi mamá que preparara pastel de Chocolate-(véase la cara que pone Naruto en el episodio cuando intentan ver la cara de Kakashi y le empieza a decir formas a Sasuke xD)-Especialmente para que pasara por un poco

Fue entonces que Sasuke se detuvo (igual como se detiene en el paréntesis ya mencionado xD)

-D-de ejem-se aclaro la garganta-Solo de chocolate?

-chocolate negro, claro y blanco, pero esta bien si no puedes-dijo avanzando y pasando a su lado con las manos en la nuca y dijo tranquilamente-Si no es a ti, Hinata ya me había dicho que quería pastel asi que…

-Los 3 chocolatees…-decia en un estado zombie Sasuke

-Si bueno, entonces me ire Sasuke, nos vemos el lunes y suerte con tu primoe eh-dijo despidiéndose de el

…

**1 hora después**

Un ligeramente batido Sasuke manejaba su carro negro en compañía de Naruto y Sakura, a la cual Naruto metio en el pequeño viaje de ultimo momento mientras tenia a Sasuke en su poder, pero ella fue casi arrastrada por su rubio amigo y aceptado de mala gana acompañarlos

"_No puedo creer que haya aceptado veni"-_Pensaba Sakura mientras volteaba a ver tristemente a Sasuke

"_No puedo creer que me vendi por un pastel de chocolate… Otra vez" _–Decia con una cara deprimida y un aura negativa

**Aereopuerto**

-Y de donde viene tu primo teme?

-Estados Unidos

-Pero de que parte?

-Realmente importa?

-Tranquilo, solo curiosidad…. Amargado-dijo el rubio mientras a Sasuke le salía una venita en la frente

-Comportense los dos! No se pongan a pelear-recrimino Sakura

-Hmp… Viene de Nueva York

-Nueva York?

-Si, algún problema?-pregunto algo desquiciado el pelinegro

-No, es que ahí es el próximo destino para las empresas "Hyuga", ya sabes mi "suegrito" se ira haya en Enero…

-Y a mi que dobe?

-Hay nada mas decía teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Ya callense! Sasuke ya anunciaron el vuelo de E.U. mejor vamos a ver

Despues de eso, fueron a los vuelos internacionales para recibir al misterioso primo de Sasuke.

No tardaron esperando, y de entre toda la gente pudieron reconocer a un chico de piel palida y cabellos y ojos negros igual que Sasuke. Aquel chico era Sai Uchiha, era hijo de un primo-hermano de su padre que anteriormente habían vivido en Japon, pero a los pocos años de Sai, se mudaron a Estados Unidos, sin embargo, Sai quería regresar a Japon para estudiar una carrera dice Diseño Grafico, por lo tanto su padre lo mando unas vacaciones con su familia para que conociera mas estuviera mas "preparado" para su llegada en 8 meses.

Despues de la llegada de este pasaron la tarde en casa del Uchiha, platicando de cosas triviales y conociendo mas a aquel chico palido.

"_Tintintintin" _(tono de mensaje)

-Hmp… Esperen un momento-decia mientrs marcaba un numero y se paraba hacia otro lado el Uchiha-Si, que pasa Shion?

-Hmmmm… Saben que, yo ya me voy-dijo una indignada Sakura mientras recogia sus cosas-Fue un placer conocerte Sai-dijo haciendo una reverencia-Nos vamos Naruto, saludame a Hinata

Dicho esto se fue molesta y muriendo de… ¿celos?

-Eh y Sakura?-pregunto un confuso Sasuke

-La chica de pelos de chicle se fue enojada-dijo naturalmente Sai

-Sasuke no se que te traigas con Shion, pero Sakura esta molesta

-Tsk… Es una molestia-dijo seriamente para después voltear a ver la puerta

Para el sábado, Naruto había insistido en que salieran con todos sus amigos para que Sai conociera mas gente. Asi que después de una gran insistencia llamaron a sus amigos para salir.

Para la salida llegaron todos, y aceptaron bien a Sai, pero sobre todo Sai no podía dejar de ver a cierta chica rubia que se la pasaba con Shikamaru y Chouji. A la cita solamente falto la "chica de pelos de chicle", sin embargo Sasuke no pregunto nada. Pasaron una buena tarde y entretenida, a excepción de Naruto que cada vez que enloquecían el también ya que se ponía histérico respecto a Hinata, a lo que ella solamente le sonreía y decía estar bien.

-Bueno, nos vemos el lunes

-Nos vemos Sasuke! Hasta luego Sai-se despedían todos

-Nosotros también nos vamos Sasuke-kun-dijo tímidamente Hinata

-Si, nos vemos y te encargo lo que te pedi

-Por supuesto

-Que paso? Que cosa te encargo?

-Sasuke me comento que tenia algo que hacer y me ofreci a que llevariamos a Sai a su casa

-Jmmmm, esta bien teme, Sai vamonoos!-dijo Animado el rubio

-Bueno Sai, abrochate el cinturón-dijo Naruto ya en el carro

-Si, gracias Naruto, Hinata

-No es nada Sai-kun-dijo Hinata

-Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?-pregunto sin mas Sai

-1 año y 9 meses-dijo orgulloso Naruto

-Y ya van a tener un hijo? De verdad debiste de tener algo muy interesante eh

Dicho este comentario Hinata no pudo evitar enrojecer como un tomate y Naruto desquiciarse un poco

-Dije algo malo?-Pregunto inocentemente

-N-nada Sai "_Con razón Sasuke nos lo dejo a cargo…"_

…

"_It's been a long time since I came around, been a long time but I'm back in town and this time I'm not leavin' without yoü" _(Tono de llamada) – **Sasuke Uchiha**

-baka-decia una pelirosa cortando la llamada

"_Tuntun tun tun" _(tono de mensaje)

-Sakura baja!-escucho llamar a su madre

-Voy

Al bajar se llevo con la sorpresa de su vida al encontrarse al Uchiha en su sala, y al verlo solamente fruncio el ceño

-Gracias mamá-Dijo mientras su madre daba la vuelta y se iba- Y bien? Que quieres?

-Porque no fuiste hoy?

-No quería, además, no fuera que te fueran a regañar-dijo esto mas bajo-Solo para eso veniste?

-Hmp, vaya que eres molesta

-Pues si soy tan molesta no se para que vienes, asi que si solo venias a decirme eso ya puedes…

-Porque estas tan enojada últimamente? Y nos tratas mal a todos, sobre todo a mi

-Tu siempre me has tratado peor, y si tanto te molesto porque simplemente no te vas? De seguro asi tu "noviecita" estaría mas feliz

-"noviecita"? Sakura no hagas mas drama, todos están preocupados por tu actitud y…

-Perdoneme "Sr. Yo soy sexy y tengo a todas a mi merced" pero no tendrías por que preocuparte, yo estoy perfectamente bien! Muuy bien, pero no creo que tu "noviecita" lo este si se entera que estuviste aquí… Asi que no olvides cerrar la puerta-dijo dándole la espalda

-Sakura de que "noviecita" hablas si no tengo ninguna, ni siquiera estoy saliendo con nadie, y de todas formas que tiene que ver eso aquí?-dijo algo desquiciado Sasuke

-N—no tienes ninguna novia? No-n-no estas saliendo con nadie? Y-y Shion

-Shion? Tsk… No…

-Y ese regalo? Y porque salían tanto?

-Itachi conoce a su hermano, y su hermano me pidió que le ayudara en Ingles… El regalo era de ella, lo olvido en mi casa…-dijo tranquilamente- Realmente pensaste que era mi "novia"?

-Es que y-yo, la escuche d-decir que ya eran novios….

-Ella y un tipo de su salón

Al oir esto y las demás declaraciones la pelirosa solamente pudo llegar a sentirse mal por actuar de esa forma y por mal pensar las cosas

-Sakura?-Al escuchar su nombre, Sakura alzo la vista y se lanzo a abrazar a su "gran amigo"-Tsk… Molesta- Dijo seriamente, para después cambiar a una cara mas serena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Al fin que ya dejamos a Sai! Hinata nunca mas vuelvas a aceptar cosas del teme, todo de el es peligroso, incluso su primo

-Je, si pero esta bien hoy lo valia

-Y sabes que era lo que tenia que hacer Sasuke?

-Fue a ver a Sakura

-Que bueno, ojala arreglen las cosas esos dos… Oe creo que ese teme te esta agarrando mucha confianza ~ttebayo-dijo sospechosamente-lo tendre en la mira!

-Jeje, Naruto sabes que Sasuke y yo somos primos

-Si! Primos lejanos! Sabias que aun asi los primos lejanos se juntan ~ttebayo? Que clase de educación le quieres darn a NUESTRO hijo ~ttebayo-dijo ya mas dramáticamente

-Naruto, vista al volante… No me importa si los primos lejanos se juntan Naruto, yo solo quiero juntarme contigo-sonrio tímidamente jugando con sus dedos

-Me lo juras Hina? Siempre estaras conmigo? Y seremos muy felices con bebe-chan?-decia con ojitos esperanzados

-Si Narutp, te lo juro-dijo acercándose a el y dándole un beso rápido y tierno en la mejilla

-Bien… Entonces…. A ICHIRAKU'S !

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

><p>Wii! Hinata y Naruto ya vieron a su bb :D, pero tmbn pobre Naruto, con todo lo que le paso con Neji y Kiba xD! Eeeh, disculpen la demora, digamos que tuve un lapsus peresozus... Es mi ultima semana de vacaciones,asi que entenderan lo que digo xD! Bueno pues este cap como vieron, no tuvo nada de relevante, digamos que es el intermedio, pero decidi que ya el proximo capitulo ya llegaria lo mas esperado! CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! Tambien como vieron y mencione al principio ya le di un poco de vuelo al Sasusaku, muuuuy leve, pero como dije hace poquito, tambien incluira SasuSaku, de hecho la segunda parte del fic ya ira un poco mas a ellos, pero aclaro el fic es NARUHINA, bueno, tambien intente incluir un poco mas a otros personajes, aunque sea para decir HOLA pero para que supieran de su existencia, y algunos aparecieron por algo, y despues veran como desde aqui se hilo la historia x3... Ammm<strong><em>, <em>**bueno creo que es todo por ahora, ah si!

Por cierto sobre Sai, lo voy a intentar hacer un poco como en el Animo, ya saben con sus comentarios raros xD! Asi que si alguien tiene sugerencia de comentarios, me ayudarian mucho porque la verdad no se bien como hacerlo, por eso salio medio raro el comentario hacia nestros protagonistas xD! Pero aunque salga raro,e spero que les guste o me ayuden a mejorarlo y les guste xD

Bueno, El capitulo pasado olvide decirlo pero : Kushina al Rescate! Jejeje y lo del chiste de Naruko, tenia ganas d e ponerlo, espero que les haya gustado_**, **_veran un poco mas de Kushina, y si tienen sugerencias sobre su personalidad son bien recibidas :D!

_Bueno y eso es todo por ahora entonces, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, corto y simple, pero es lo necesario para hilar la histora! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, critica, o lo que sea,son bien recibidas en un review! _

_Y nuevamente pido disculpa por la demora! Si dejan mas reviews prometo actualizar mas rapido :3!_

**Que tengan bonito dia :D! Y gracias por leer!**

_Un review¡ 3_

_**TODD ~ :)**  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Despues de como 3 semanas! He vuelto :D! Espero que lo disfruten ._. ... Jm... Bueno, mejor lean sii :D!**  
><strong>

**Nota: TODOS los personaje del manga y anime de NARUTO son propiedad de Kishimoto-Sama, yo solamente los tome prestados :D! Eso si, la historia de copyrights de mi imaginacion :3!  
><strong>

**Miracle 5**

…

_-Me lo juras Hina? Siempre estaras conmigo? Y seremos muy felices con bebe-chan?-decia con ojitos esperanzados_

_-Si Naruto, te lo juro-dijo acercándose a el y dándole un beso rápido y tierno en la mejilla_

_-Bien… Entonces…. A ICHIRAKU'S !_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Sabado, 3 de Diciembre**

-Neee! Nii-chan pásame las esferas rojas!

-Esperateee que primero van las luces!

-Chicos ya llevan casi una hora y solo han armado el arbolito?

-El / Ella no me deja continuar bien!-escucho decir el rubio al unísono a los hermanos, mientras se echaban la culpa mutuamente

-Haber quien esta peleando? Si no terminan de armar ese árbol en 20 minutos no habrá ramen ~ttebane ¡ - Y como por arte de magia, los hermanos rápidamente cedieron a cada uno y empezaron a darle verdadera forma a los adornos de aquel arbolito de navidad- Bien Hina-chan, regresemos a la cocina, que nada mas terminen reclamaran su recompensa- dijo dándose la vuelta la mujer

-H-hai!

Asi era como se daban las cosas en la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki, ya empezaban las épocas navideñas, era el primer fin de semana de Diciembre, el frio ya se hacia notar, al igual que el prequeño bulto de casi 4 meses de Hinata, y como tradición a estas fechas, los hermanos Namikaze se encargaban de la decoración de la casa y del arbolito de navidad, mientras que Kushina cocinaba, pero este año ahora se encargaba de enseñar y recibir ayuda de Hinata, quien se encontraba tratando de aprender lo necesario para ser la próxima madre y mujer Namikaze.

El ultimo mes había sido muy calmado, después de la charla entre Sasuke y Sakura, las cosas se habían arreglado y la paz reinaba entre sus amigos, el crecimiento mas notable de su vientre había alegrado y emocionado mas a todos sus amigos. Lo único fuera de lo común era que Tsunade-sama, se encontraba últimamente ocupada, sin embargo el Dr. Kabuto se iba encargando del embarazo de Hinata la mayoría de veces, y a decir verdad el daba su visto a que todo marchaba a la normalidad, cosa que mantenía calmada y feliz a las familias Namikaze y Hyuga.

-Hinata, cuando regresa Hiashi de Estados Unidos?

-Ah, la otra semana Kushina-san, quiere que le diga algo?

-No, no te preocupes Hina, solamente estaba pensando que seria bueno que lo invitaramos, a el y a tus hermanos a cenar juntos un dia, tal vez les gustaría que pasaramos juntos la navidad, que piensas?

-C-clar, g-gracias Kushina-san-dijo sonriendo

-No agradezcas nada ~tebbane, bien sabes que tu padre es un buen amigo de Minato y mio, si no queremos que se siga amargando hay que darle un poco de alegría en estas fiestas jeje

-Si estaría bien, de todas formas queremos estar con el todo este mes, ya que se ira un largo tiempo a Estados Unidos en enero-dijo tristemente la ojiperla

-Que? Te va a dejar sola? Y porque?

-Es por su nuevo proyecto Kushina-escucho decir desde la puerta de la cocina a su esposo

-Y tu que sabes de esto que yo no se ~ttebane?-dijo indignada

-Trabajamos casi todo el tiempo juntos Kushina-dijo calmadamente entrando en la cocina-Me pidió que le ayudaramos dado que el también pondrá otro edificio en Nueva York

-Y no podía esperar un poco? Su hija en 5 meses le va a dar a su heredero ~ttebane! Siempre tan baka Hiashi

-Lo que Hiashi quiere es apurar todo por haya para llevarse otro millón al bolsillo destinado a su "heredero", no es asi Hinata?

-H-hai-dijo sorprendida del conocimiento que tenia Minato del trabajo de su padre, después de todo era verdad que eran buenos amigos

-Hmp, bueno mas le vale, aunque no se para que quiere otro si ya con lo que tiene le alcanza para mantener todo Japon, pero bueno…-Dijo cruzándose de brazos aun indignada

-K-Kushina-s-san…

-Ah? Que tienes Hina? Te duele algo? Ya te cansaste?

-Kushina, la carne se te esta quemando-dijo divertido el rubio

-AAAH! PORQUE NO ME DICEN NADA!-dijo empezando a hacer malabares para salvar su gran comida

Si, definitivamente Hinata amaba estar en esa casa, y compartir con esa familia, y mas aun amaba saber que la familia de su novio, pronto se volveria una con la suya.

…

-Nee, Hinata esta empezando a nevar mucho, no deberías mejor quedarte?

-Naruto, no quiero dejar a Hanabi y a Neji solos

-Mmm, entonces yo me quedare contigo porque no te quiero dejar solita!-dijo decidido el Namikaze

-Naru, no es necesario-dijo abrazandolo

-No esta puesto a discusión Hina! Nada mas le aviso a mi madre y nos vamos ~ttebayo!

Y como bien dijo, Naruto se fue con Hinata, caminaron un poco bajo la nieve, obviamente Hinata iba como sandia con patas por todos los abrigos, bufandas, que los Uzumaki encontraron a su paso y le pusieron encima.

-Vete a bañar con agua caliente Hina! Que no quiero que te enfermes, y cuando termines te metes a la cama bien acobijada ~ttebayo!-ordeno el uzumaki

-Otra vez se quedara a dormir Hinata?-pregunto desde las escaleras su primo

-Ah, h-hai Neji

-Asi es! No voy a dejar a Hina sola cuando esta nevando! Capaz y cae una tormenta! No la voy a dejar sola!

-Baka, las grandes nevadas empiezan después de la 2 semana-dijo molesto

-Neji nii-san traje cena, podrias llamarle a Hanabi y calentarla en lo que me baño?

-Hai Hinata

-Gracias Neji

-Bueno, calientala bien y en seguida bajamos-dijo pícaramente Naruto quien empezaba a subir las escaleras detrás de Hinata

-Hinata se puede bañar sola, tu te quedas aca abajo-dijo Neji mientras le agarraba por detrás del cuello de la chamarra del ojiazul, mientras Hinata al oir ese comentario no pudo evitar sonrojarse y salir corriendo al baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Miercoles, 6 de Diciembre**

-Cofcof cof *tosiendo*

-No me digas que estas enferma Hina?

-N-no te preocupes Ino, estoy bien, es n-nada mas el cl-lima

-No pareces 100 % bien Hinata-Sentencio una chica morena

-Ten Ten realmente estoy bien, no se preocupen

-De todas formas Sakura le va a decir a Naruto-dijo dando un bocado a su comida su rubia amiga

-Que?

-Algun problema?

-Na-Naruto se pone algo histérico solamente con q-que e-estornude-dijo algo decaída la joven ojiperla

-Bueno pues es que se preocupa por ti Hinata

-Y ño sholo por ti-Dijo tragando Tenten-Si no también por el bebe Hinata

-S-si lo se, pero e-estoy bien d-de verdad

-HINATA HYUGA NAMIKAZE!

-N-naruto, q-que pasa?

-Vamos con la enfermera de inmediato!-dijo mientras la jalaba como niña chiquita

-P-pero Naruto e-estoy bien-decia quejándose y haciendo pucheros

-Nada de eso ~ttebayo! Mas vale prevenir que lamentar Hinata! Asi que no seas necia!

…

-Naruto ya te dije que no es nada grave, solamente trata de tomar miel con limón y te's de limón Hinata, y cúbrete bien, fuera de eso, no creo que nada grave le pase, no se preocupen

-Segura Shizune-san? e.e-Pregunto dudoso Naruto

-Si, completamente, en casi que tuvieras mas molestias llama en todo caso a Tsunade-sama, o si quieres también me puedes llamar, pero no creo que pase algo grave Naruto.

-Gracias Shizune-san, lo ves Naru? Vamonos antes de que entremos a clase, compermiso-ambos hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

…..

**Salida del Instituto Konoha**

-Hey ¡ Naruto, Hina-chan!

-Temari!-Grito la ojiperla, mientras se adelantaba un poco y la abrazaba

-Como estas pequeña? Como va mi sobrino?-decia sobándole su vientre, mientras la futura madre se sonrojaba

-Bien, arigatou

-Eh, Gaara, Temari, que hacen? Van a algún lado o porque todos están aquí?

-Queriamos ir a celebrar que ya todos terminamos exámenes! Y queríamos ir al cine

-Ademas que Sasuke-kun va a traer a Sai de nuevo-dijo Ino

-Entonces vienen?

-Neee! Shikamaru! Chouji! Vamos a ir al cine vienen con nosotros?

-Tsk, que problemáticas son

-Claro que vamos! Escuche que abrieron un nuevo restaurante que me muero por probar-decia babeando Chouji

-Demo, Ino-chan, le tengo que avisar a Neji primero y..

-No te preocupes, ya le dijimos, y el también salio con Tenten y Lee

-Bueno, te parece bien Naruto?

-Por supuesto ~ttebayo! Despues que me mate estudiando, ya me merezco algo bueno jeje

En el centro comercial se encontraron con Sai,y después de haber pasado a aquel nuevo restaurant de carne que Chouji tanto quería probar, entraron al. Ya en la salida se separaron un poco mientras cada quien se paraba en alguna tienda.

-Hinataaaaaaaa!-Escucucho llamar a sus amigas

-Que sucede Sakura-chan?

-Miraa que bellos peluches que tienen aquí!-Dijo la pelirosa señalando un monton de peluches acomodados en aquella vitrina- Vamos!-dijo jalando a la ojiperla dentro de la tienda, seguida de sus 2 amigas

-Mira este!

-No Mira este! Mi sobrino lo amara!

-Claro que no este esta hermoso!- Cada una peleaba por cual seria el peluche favorito del futuro Namikaze, sin embargo Hinata no les prestaba mucha atención ya que se encontraba observando otros peluches, hasta que uno llamo su atención

-Y bien, te ha gustado algo? Porque parece que Ino, Sakura y Temari se quieren llevar la tienda entera ~ttebayo! Nee, Hinata-decia viendo que Hinata no le prestaba atención- Vaya que esta bonito! Creo que a Bebe-chan le encantaría ese, tu que crees?-decia mientras veía como Hinata veía embelesada aquel peluche de zorro color naranja, de tamaño y mediano que tenia nueve colas y un sombrero grande blanco con naranja, y en el al frente de este sombrero decía "火" (fuego), ciertamente era un peluche algo diferente, pero era adorable, y Hinata no quería dejarlo.

-Listo, vámonos ~ttebayo! –dijo el rubio agarrando del brazo a su novia por el brazo y empezándola a jalar, mientras ella daba una mirada triste a aquel peluche y lo dejaba de vuelta en su lugar-Que haces ~ttebayo?

-Lo dejo en su lugar Naruto

-Tontita, ya lo compre , asi que ya es propiedad exclusiva de Bebe-chan! Y si lo dejas el se enojara!-dijo aniñadamente

-d-de verdad lo compraste Naruto?

-Claro! Se que a Bebe-chan le encantara porque vi que te encanto Hina :3… Solo ver la mirada que le diste ahorita que lo estabas acomodando en su lugar, me hizo saber lo mucho que lo querias

-Arigatou Naruto-kun-dijo abalanzándose en los brazos de su novio y lo abrazaba (y al peluche)

-Nee Hinata que compraste?

-Mira que mono zorrito

-Esta lindo, pero habían otros peluches igual de bonitos Hina…

-S-si, p-pero este me gusto much-dijo sonrojada

-A MI hijo y a MI Hina les gusto y eso es suficiente! Ahora ya dejen de quejarse que ya tenemos que irnos!

-Tienen algo mas que hacer Naruto?-pregunto Gaara

-No precisamente, pero Hinata tiene que descansar-decia abrazandola

-Problematicos…

-Hmmm, bueno esta bien, igual se hace tarde y tenemos que terminar unas tareas-dijo Ino-vamonos nosotras tmbn Sakura

-Bueno, entonces creo que nosotros también nos vamos, Hina quieren que los pasemos dejando?

-Por supuesto ~tebbayo!

Y asi después de esa tarde de celebración, después de haber visto el Rey Leon en 3D, haber degustado de aquel nuevo restaurant y Hinata habiendo conseguido a Kyubi (asi lo nombro), cada quien regreso a su casa, para descansar y continuar con la proximas 2 semanas que les quedaban de clases.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lunes, 19 de Diciembre**

-Que tienes dobe? Estas muy callado…

-Ah, no nada, no se, hoy me siento raro, nada mas teme jeje

-Todo bien con Hinata?

-Si, todo va bien, en serio me veo mal? Para que preguntes me debo de estar muriendo ~ttebayo… jeje estoy bien ¡- Dijo mas animado

-Hmp...

-Buenas tardes alumnos, por favor guarden todo lo que no pertenesca a la materia, y abran su libro en la pagina 225

-Vaya, Hinata y las chicas ya se tardaron en el baño ~ttebayo

-Hmp…

….

-Hinata te sientes bien? Ya tardaste un poco, y ya esta empezando la clase

-Ah, si perdón, ya voy-dijo saliendo del baño mientras se acomodaba la falda y el saco, sin embargo lucia algo palida y cansada

-Hina-chan! Que tienes estas algo palida! Estas bien? No te duele nada?

-Si Ino, estoy bien, aunque me duele un poco la espalda, pero estoy bien.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a sus amigas, sin embargo su sonrisa no duro mucho al sentir algo extraño consigo misma

-Ugh-se quejo Hinata, mientras se encogia y rodeaba su vientre que le empezaba a doler

-Hina, hinata que tienes?

-Agh… N-no es nada -dijo mientras trataba de recobrarse pero sus piernas empezaban a temblar

-Ah! Hinata t-tu pierna-dijo la pelirosa asustada al ver como un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la pierna de Hinata-I-ino! Ayudame! Tenemos que ir con Shizune!

-Agh…!

-Espera Hinata, vamos con Shizune, Ino adelantate con shizune! Rapido

-S-si! SHIUZENE-SAN!-Gritaba desesperada desde el pasillo en busca de la enfermera

...

-Habla Shiuzne, por favor necesito que me envíen una ambulancia URGENTEMENTE al Instituto Konohagakure!

-M-me duele S-shizune…

-Aguanta un poco mas Hinata, ya viene la ambulancia

-S-Shizune que pasa con Hinata? Estar bien, que pasara con el bebe?

-Ahorita no sabemos eso Sakura, aun estamos a tiempo de todo-Dijo volteándose hacia Hinata que seguía con dolor en su vienter-Resiste Hinata… ¿Que esperan? Vayan por Naruto!

-H-hai!

…

-Naruto!

-Naruto!

Llamaron al unisono las amigas mientras abrían velozmente la puerta de su salón de clases

-Señoritas, todavía que llegan a mitad de la clase y llegan haciendo un escandalo, retírense, o si no las mandare con la directora

-No profesor, Naruto es Hinata! Es importante

-Que importante, URGENTE!

Al escuchar eso Naruto se paro rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigio a donde estaban sus compañeras

-Señor Namikaze regrese a su asiento o también lo mandare con la directora

-Es urgente profesor! Hinata se la están llevando al hospital en este momento- habiendo gritado ino todo eso, toda la clase se tenso, sabiendo el estado de la Hyuga, podían entender que algo no iba bien, y solo eso basto para que Naruto saliera corriendo empujando a sus compañeras, y a todo aquel que se encontraba en el pasillo.

Corria como si su vida dependiese de ello, hasta que llego a la entrada y vio como la ambulancia en la que su mujer e hijo iban.

-HINATA!

-Namikaze no puedes salir! Es solo a la señorita que se llevaron!

-Pero tengo que ir ~ttebayo! ALGO MALO PASA CON HINATA!

-Lo sentimos joven, pero no puede salir

Entonces gruño y maldijo a los policías, para salir corriendo a llamarle a su madre y hablar con la directora para poder salir de la institución.

…

-Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Necesito ver a Tsunade-sama! O Hinata Hyuga, donde esta?

-Un momento porfavor-dijo la enfermera revisando unos papeles- esta en el 3 piso, ahí también estará Tsunade-sama

-Arigatou señorita-escucho a una mujer decir, mientras ella, aquel chico y otro hombre, subían corriendo por aquel hospital.

-Hinata! Donde estas Tsunade-sama

-Naruto, deja de ser tan escandaloso…-escucho responder a una pelinegra

-Shizune… DONDE ESTA HINATA? QUE LE HA PASADO! –Dijo mientras se acercaban amenazadoramente a Shizune

-Calmate Naruto…

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI….

-NARUTO!

-Naruto compórtate, no eres el unico que esta preocupado, si nos tienen que decir algo, no será de esta manera- Entonces el rubio se alejo y respiro hondo y dejo que su madre hablara

-Shizune, donde esta Hinata? Que ha pasado? De repente Naruto nos llamo exaltado diciendo que la habían traido aquí…

-Ejm… Kushina… Hinata, aun están atendiéndola, me temo que están estudiando que le paso

-Pero que fue lo que paso para que la trajeran aquí de urgencias?

-… Hinata presentaba mucho dolor en el vientre, y me dijo que se sentía mal, asi que decidi traerla, en su estado es mejor tener precauciones-dijo decididamente-Ahora, por favor si me podrían acompañar para llenar unos papeles de Hinata, Naruto tu espera aquí a Tsunade-sama, por favor

Entonces Shizune se alejo de aquel lugar mientras Kushina y Minato le seguían, hasta llegar a una pequeña oficina que se encontraba un poco retirada de donde estaba Naruto

-Que papeles necesitamos llenar Shizune?

-Ninguno Minato, yo ya me encargue de llenarlos

-Entonces que sucede? Ya saben que paso con Hinata?

-… Algo asi pero…- Al escuchar aquel silencio que dio Shizune, rápidamente se tensaron, y aun sin quererlo, pensaron en todo, incluyendo lo peor…

…

**2 horas después**

-Naruto, por favor quédate quieto-dijo Kushina

-Ya llevan casi 2 horas ahí, o mas ¡ MAS! Y aun no se nada de Hinata ni de mi hijo! Como quieres que este?-decia histérico y también al punto de las lagrimas, tanto Kushina y Minato, solamente vieron con un gran dolor a Naruto sabiendo todo lo que había pasado, y lo que podían llegar a vivir Hinata y su amado hijo.

En eso, se abrió por fin la puerta de aquella habitación donde se encontraba la chica de los ojos de luna, y vieron a Tsunade con una mirada baja, al ver a Naruto, Tsunade solamente se hizo aun lado en señal de que podía pasar

-Ya esta despierta y esta bien-dijo, a lo que Naruto no dudo ni un segundo en salir disparado e ingresar en aquella habitación, donde se encontraba _solamente_ Hinata.

-Tsunade-sama, e-ella que paso..? Ella lo…?

-Me temo que si… Lleva media hora despierta, y ya lo sabe…

…

-Hinata! Hina, mi Hinata-dijo mientras corria para ir a abrazarla sin embargo, al verla no pudo evitar quedarse quieto.

Ella solamente estaba sentada en la cama, con el rostro hacia la ventana, su corto pelo dejaba ver como las lagrimas caian por la piel de porcelana de la Hyuga, y su mirada caída.

-H-hinata, que tienes, Shizune había dicho que estas bien, que tienes, t-te duele algo? Q-quieres que llame a alguien?-dijo con miedo, sabia que algo no estaba bien, y lo peor, es que no quería saber que era.

-Lo perdi…- dijo con voz quebrada, y fue entonces que lo volteo a ver con las lagrimas en los ojos, y aun cayendo sobre sus mejillas…

Aquella mirada, que demostraba tanto dolor, bastaba con ver el rojo intenso que sus ojos tenían, definitivamente llevaba un buen rato llorando, o tal vez llorando con gran intensidad

-Q-que qu-quieres decir Hina?, t-todo esta bien…

-N-no Naruto… Y-yo, yo perdi al bebe-rompio en llanto- Lo perdi, era tan pequeño, pero ya tenia sus manitas, y sus piecitos, aun era tan pequeño, pero lo perdi-decia llorando y con gran dolor en su voz-Es mi culpa Naruto-No pudo seguir hablando, ya que se le ahogo la voz…

Naruto, sabia perfectamente a que se referia, y le dolia… Dolia demasiado, pero en ese momento, ver a Hinata en ese estado le partia el corazón aun mas que cualquier cosa, asi que agarrándose las lagrimas, y con mucha fuerza se acerco a Hinata y la abrazo.

-No te preocupes Hinata, e-staremos bien, lo podemos volver a intentar, y tendremos muchos muchos hijos, todo estará bien-dijo lo ultimo con voz quebrada, mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte y en silencio el también lloro, mientras escuchaba a Hinata sollozar y culparse de todo…

…

-Tsunade que fue lo que paso? Si todo iba tan bien… Shizune no nos dijo mucho…

-Insuficiencia Cervical

-Que es eso? Porque sucedió? Si Hinata se cuidaba tan bien…-Pregunto Minato

-Eso aun no tiene muchas explicaciones Minato, la Insuficiencia Cervical, lo llamamos cuando el cuello del utero no puede mantenerse cerrado hasta el final del embarazo, aun no se sabe exactamente que puede causar esto, a veces puede ser por cirugías pasadas, o desgarres o abortos, pero otras veces, simplemente sucede. Hinata es aun joven y muy pequeña, a pesar de que tiene un alma fuerte, su cuerpo no lo es tanto*, ese pudo haber sido un motivo de este suceso

-Y no se puede hacer nada? Es decir, porque le tuvo que pasar a Hinata?-pregunto alarmada Kushina

-Es algo extraño, y tendre que hablar con Kabuto, este trastorno, suele manifestarse en la 8va. O 10ma. Semana de embarazo, Kabuto debio haberla revisado. Lamentablemente esta anomalía no tiene síntomas, simplemente sucede, a veces da señales, pero son señales comunes del embarazo, como dolores de espalda, y cosas asi.

-Pues el Dr. Solamente le hacia los ultrasonidos, eso tendría que ver?

-Le hicimos un rápido chequeo vaginal para comprobarlo, el ultrasonido no siempre es seguro. Ese Kabuto, tendre que recapacitarlo en Maternidad, esto es fácil de reconocer si se revisa bien a la paciente, ese bebe pudo haberse quedado ahí 5 meses mas! Realmente lo siento mucho Kushina, Minato…

-Eso no tendría que ser para nosotros… Ellos aun son unos niños, y esto era algo que aunque no esperaron, lo amaron…

-Lo se, y lo entiendo, ire a hablar con Kabuto, Hinata se quedara esta noche aquí, pero mañana pueden llevársela, pero antes hablare con ella, y después con Naruto… Esta etapa suele ser muy difícil….-dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Naruto… Hinata…-dijo tristemente Kushina

-Tratare de comunicarme con Hiashi…-Dijo Minato, sacando su móvil-Seria bueno que vayas con los dos, yo mientras ire por Naruko, esta bien?-dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la cabeza

-Me preocupan demasiado, n-no se que decirles

-Kushina Uzumaki se ha quedado sin palabras, eso si es grave jeje-la abrazo-A veces un abrazo puede servir mejor que las palabras querida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

4 dias habían pasado desde aquel incidente, apenas Minato había contactado a Hiashi, el y sus hijos llegaron al hospital, sin embargo no entraron a ver a Hinata. Una vez que Naruto salio de la habitación de Hinata, no volvió a entrar, simplemente le esperaba a fuera. Hinata fingio estar dormida la mayor parte del dia para no recibir visitas, mas que las de Tsunade.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsunade platico con Hinata, hablándole de cualquier contradicción que pudiese llegar a tener, y también por aparte hablo con los Namikaze y Hyuga, para tratar del cuidado de Hinata. Al medio dia, Hinata salio del hospital, fue la ultima vez que Naruto la vio, sin embargo apenas cruzaron palabras, Naruto quería acompañarla a casa, sin embargo Neji, le pidió que dejara un rato a Hinata sola, el le dijo que ella llamaría. Naruto lo suponía, ella quería estar con su soledad, y el también tenia que estarlo, tenia que sanar sus propias heridas para ayudar a Hinata a sanar sus heridas también, no quería dejarla, pero sabia que era lo mejor, sabia que a pesar de todo iban a estar juntos y de una forma u otra el la haría sonreir una vez mas, porque el prometio amarla, cuidarla, y estar siempre juntos… Y aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo, el se había prometido a si mismo, no dejarla caer, y asi seria…

Dos días mas pasaron, y Naruto a pesar de su desesperación por correr e ir a abrazarla, no hacia mas que mandar mensajes cada tanto a Hinata, la cual no los veía. En un principio ignoraba su celular, pero despues de 2 dias sin uso, su celular simplemente se descargo, y a ella simplemente, no le importo.

Sin embargo, el 4 dia de desaparecida, por fin Neji, se atrevio a tocar a su puerta

-Hinata-Llamo a la puerta, sin embargo al no recibir respuesta abrió, y yacía ahí Hinata con las cortinas cerradas, su cama antes ordenada, ahora estaba desordenada, ropa tirada, y 3 bandejas de comida, las cuales aun estaban apenas tocadas. Sin embargo por cambiado que estuviera su cuarto, le sorprendio mas verla, su bello rostro, ahora cansado y apagado, sus cabellos alborotados, sus anteriores timidos pero alegres ojos estaban sin vida alguna, y su timida sonrisa, ya no adornaba mas su rostro… Estaba sentada sobre su cama, abrazando aquel peluche que un dia, no muy lejano Naruto le había regalado, y al escuchar su nombre, apenas rodo los ojos hacia su primo, dando una mirada seca.

-Kushina-sama ha llamado… Y espera que, si asi lo deseas tu también, enterrar, como se debe…-dijo lentamente, con cuidado de no ser brusco con aquella noticia, sin embargo fue Hinata quien le interrumpio

-No…

-N-no quieres ir?

-N-no… N-no vamos a enterrarlo…-dijo con mirada perdida y con una voz apagada, abrazando con mas fuerza ese zorrito en brazos-E-es tan bello… y-y p-pequeño… E-el t-tiene que s-ser libre… Como el v-viento…

-Entonces, que le respondo a Kushina-sama?

-Iba a ser niño… - Aquel comentario descoloco a Neji, y estaba a punto de hablar, pero Hinata volvió a hablar- Tsunade-sama me lo dijo… Iba a ser un Pequeño Namikaze-dijo mientras las lagrimas volvían a asomarse por sus ojos

-Hinata…

-M-me pregunto si hubiera sacado los ojos d-de N-naruto… S-si se parecería a N-naruto, o a M-mi… Era tan pequeño…-dijo esto ultimo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer sin parar por sus palidas mejillas-N-naruto y y-yo… S-siempre dijimos que nos gustaría, volar… S-ser como el v-viento, y n-no estar e-enterrados… S-si lo… s-si lo cremamos, p-podremos s-soltarlo al a-aire, y podrá v-volar l-libremente por el cielo-dijo mientras una sonrisa muy pequeña y nostálgica se intentaba asomar por su rostro, mientras ella se imaginaba un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules correr libremente por todo el mundo, y sabia, que eso era lo que quería para su pequeño-Creo que al m-menos asi p-o-dra i-ir en el vi-iento, aunque n-no pueda ir c-conmigo de la ma…no-dicho esto sus lagrimas volvieron a salir con mas intensidad, cayendo nuevamente en la realidad que su pequeño, no estaría con ella el resto de su vida, no estaría para despertarle por las madrugadas, no estaría para que ella pudiese ver sus logros, no estaría para verlo formar un gran futuro, no veria nada mas que su adiós…

Impotente de poder detener el llanto de su casi hermana, Neji, solamente salio silenciosamente de la habitación, y llamaba a la familia Namikaze, dejando detrás de si, nada mas una habitación cerrada, donde solo podía escucharse un llanto que poco a poco incrementaba… Asi, hasta que nuevamente aquella bella dama que lloraba, cayo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo_…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Sabado, 24 de Diciembre**

Despues de una larga semana, nuevamente estaban Namikaze y Hyugas, juntos, en la casa de la segunda familia. Todos estaban de negro, en aquella gran sala, esperando a que bajara aquella chica de ojos perla.

-Y-ya estas nii-chan-dijo aquella chica de 12 años, quien acababa de cepillar el cabello de su hermana mayor-Lista?

Su hermana, no respondio, solamente se paro, y con lentitud salio de aquella habitación.

Con paso lento, bajo las escaleras, lentamente, pensando en los últimos sucesos pasados…

Es curiosa la vida, un momento planeas y tienes la vida perfecta, pero en un momento tu vida perfecta, no es mas que un sueño, y hoy solamente vives en la miseria…

"_Lo que un dia fue amor, en amargura se volvió…"_

Y sin saber cuando, estaba abajo, y todos los presentes le miraron. Era tan diferente, y tan frio… Con aquel pequeño sol, se había apagado la Luna del sol, y con ello el mismo Sol…

Sin decir una palabra, todos se encaminaron a la salida, y nuevamente, sin saber como o cuando, la chica de ojos perlas sintió una calidez en su mano, y es que mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, aquel chico de marcas en sus mejillas, le había agarrado tímidamente la mano, y cuando ella volteo a verle, el le dedico una melancolica sonrisa, manteniendo aquel contacto visual, de forma lenta, ella le abrazo, y el rápidamente no dudo en devolverle aquel fuerte abrazo, haciéndole notar cuanto la había extrañado, y lo mucho que el la apoyaba y entendia. Nuevamente en silencio, ambos lloraron.

…

Siempre han dicho que el adiós, es lo mas difícil de decir, no importa si es un adiós para un viaje, o como un "hasta luego" o como una eterna despedida… Siempre es lo mas difícil… Y ahora estaban ahí… En una colina, muy cerca de aquel parque que les vio crecer, en esa colina donde muchas veces se juraron amor eterno y un "felices para siempre", era hoy el lugar de recepción de una triste despedida. Desde ahí podían ver gran parte de la ciudad, era un lugar calido en el verano, y en el invierno era una excelente vista nevada. El lugar perfecto para un "alma joven"… Sin decir una palabra, estaban ambos, solos, con las manos sobre esa pequeña urna, esperando el momento de dejar ir las cenizas de su pequeño…

Naruto, volteo a ver a Hinata, que no podía despegar su triste mirada de la urna, con delicadeza coloco su mano sobre la de ella y la apretó, captando asi su atención, y después de intercambiar miradas, ambos asintieron, y destapado lentamente la urna, sacaron la bolsita donde yacían las cenizas de bebe-chan…

-Cruza el rio campeón…-dijo con una media sonrisa el rubio-Y no dejes nunca de volar… Hinata y yo… Siempre te amaremos y te recordaremos, hasta el dia en que nos volvamos a encontrar-sonrio con melancolía, para voltear a ver a Hinata, ella le volteo a ver tristemente, y con manos temblorosas lentamente abrió la urna y sacando esa pequeña bolsita llena de cenizas, la apretó contra su pecho, apretó sus labios para tomar fuerzas, y hablo…

-T-te amamos b-bebe-chan… Te Amo….-fue entonces que rompió en llanto y apretó con mas fuerza sus cenizas- Perdoname, perdóname… No me dejees… P-por f-avor…-dijo suplicante en medio de las lagrimas

-H-hina-chan…-llamo serenamente Naruto, tratando de hablarle tiernamente, ocultando todo el dolor que sentía al ver a Hinata en ese estado. Rodeo con un brazo el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, y con la otra mano safo el saco que tenia aferrado a ella-Es momento de dejarlo ir…-susurro, y ella lentamente fue aflojando el agarre, aferrándose a Naruto. Fue en ese momento que Naruto abrió con mucho dolor, pero aun asi, sereno, la pequeña bolsa…-Es tiempo Hime… Se libre campeón… Y nunca nos olvides, que nosotros jamas lo haremos ~ttebayo…

Entonces aferro a Hinata mas a el, y como diciéndole que era hora, ella asintió y abrazo mas a Naruto

-_…. Adios…. Bebe-chan…-_Susurro dejando ir aquellas cenizas con aquella ventisca invernal… Mientras Hinata volvia a llorar, y apenas pudo escuchar un susurro de Hinata, donde solo distinguio un "Te Amo" y "Perdoname", entonces cuando las cenizas terminaron de volar, rodeo completamente a Hinata, dejándola romper en llanto….

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues he vuelto :D! Que les parecio? T.T No me maten T.T! Bueno primero, mil disculpas por la tardanza! Queria subir este cap antes de empezar clases, pero, digamos que me habia trabado un poco en la parte desde que Hinata le pasa pues... Lo que le pasa ._. ... T.T! Pero ya llego, y espero poder aprovechar de este puentesito de mi patria para avanzar con el proximo capitulo! Ya ordene mis ideas, asi que ya see que hacer :3! Bueno, ahora si, que les parecio? x.x ... Siento que me falto mas sentimiento o mas bien una forma mas profunda de decir las cosas, pero no se... Pobre mi Naru, tan buena persona siempre preoupado primero por mi Hina T.T! Bueno enserio que les parecio? Me merezco un review? e.e!<p>

Oh! Les tengo una aclaracion, digamos que tambien me trave mucho pensando en como que le podia pasar a Hinata, entonces pues estuve divagando y pues encontre lo que era la Insuficuencia Cervical, y pues como bien mencione, es cuando el cuello uterino no se puede mantener cerrado hasta el final del embarazo, sin embargo este se puede "tratar", si se detecta a tiempo, se realiza un "Cerclaje" y amarran o mas bien mantienen "sellado" el cuello uterino, prolongando asi, el embarazo. Puse un *, ya que eso de que si fue por el tamaño y juventud de Hinata, es algo que no esta pues comprobado o encontrado en mi informacion xD! Es nada mas una posibilidad para dar un porque a lo que paso, pero lo demas si es verdaad...

So... Merezco un review? Mientras mas reviews mas rapido actualizo eh :D**_! _**Oh por cierto, si quieren, bueno, para la desdicha del fic, me inspire en 2 canciones que amo con todo mi ser ._., y una escena de la Pelicula de "Cicatrices" (100% Mexicana :D!), de donde salen estas dos canciones, que son "Un Angel Llora" y "Guardian de Mi Corazon" de Annette Moreno, y tambien creo que me serviran mucho para el proximo capitulo ._. (ya se imaginaran que viene no? A que no :p)...

Bueno, si quieren conti, un review, si deplano no, pues tambien xD

_Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, criticas (constructivas) etc... **Review :D!**_

__Y para mis paisanos... Felicidades en nuestro Bicentenario y 1 de nuestra "Independencia" (Notese sarcasmo)... Pasensela bonito y con mucho cuidado si salen de noche ._. ( Esto va para todos!) Cuidense muchito! Portense mal, cuidense bien! Que tengan bonito puente y bonita semana :)!

**Saludos :D!**

**TODD ~_  
><em>**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy aqui con otro capi! Ahora si no tarde tanto :p! Gracias por leer :D!**  
><strong>

**Nota: Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para mi historia. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle<strong>

…

_-…. Adios…. Bebe-chan…-Susurro dejando ir aquellas cenizas con aquella ventisca invernal… Mientras Hinata volvia a llorar, y apenas pudo escuchar un susurro de Hinata, donde solo distinguio un "Te Amo" y "Perdoname", entonces cuando las cenizas terminaron de volar, rodeo completamente a Hinata, dejándola romper en llanto…._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No comia, no salía, apenas y se movia, no hacia nada. Cuatro días, otros cuatro días había pasado desde el "funeral" de su pequeño hijo, cuatro días en los que volvió a desaparecer.

Era pequeño, y solo tenia 4 meses de vida, sin embargo esos 4 meses habían sido como 4 milenios, el era parte de ella, era el fruto de su amor. Dolia, y mucho, a veces intentaba levantarse y salir, pero el dolor de recordar la hacia caer. Otras veces, se quedaba lamentándose por su patética actitud, y tan egoísta, sabia que Naruto estaba tal vez igual o peor que ella, no lo sabia, en esos casi 10 dias no había hablado con el, no se había parado un momento a preguntarle como estaba, y eso la hacia sentir peor, el, sufriendo siempre, pero aun asi le sonreía a los demás, nunca dejándolos caer… Es que acaso siempre tenían que hacerla perder la fuerza? O quizás, nunca había sido fuerte?... Cualquier cosa solo la hacia caer en llanto otra vez. Estaba cansada…. No quería seguir ahí, quería irse… Si, irse lejos…

-Bebe-chan…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Naruto…

-Mmm…

-La cena ya esta lista

-Enseguida bajo mamá… Gracias-decia el chico rubio aun acostado en su cama viendo el techo como si estuviese descifrando los misterios del universo en el

-Naruto, quieres que vuelva a marcar? Puedo hablar con Hiashi al menos y saber si…

-Esta bien asi mamá-dijo por fin levantándose y caminando hacia ella- Ella prometio… Prometio que me llamaría-dijo asi saliendo de su habitación, recordando el ultimo dia que se vieron.

_**Flashback**_

Despues de haber estado un buen rato en la colina de aquel parquesito, el la llevo a casa, aferrado a ella, en ningún momento la solto. Al llegar a su casa, ella le pidió que se quedara, y asi dijeron nada, solamente se mantuvieron abrazados, llorando de momentos, asi hasta que Hinata, después de varias noches de insomnio, pudo dormir mas calmada entre los brazos de Naruto.

-Hime…-Hablo tiernamente, ella en respuesta solo volteo a verlo-Te he traido el desayuno-dijo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa

-A-arigatou… Pero, n-no tengo hambre-dijo volteando en dirección contraria a la bandeja de comida

-Sabes… Se que no has comido muy bien estos días, y aunque no tengas hambre, sabes que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia~ttebayo…-Dijo tratando de animarla a comer-Come aunque sea un poco Hime… Si?

Ella lo volteo a ver, y vaya que no podía negarle nada con esos zafiros suplicándole como si el fuese a morir por ello. Aun con desganas comio, o mas bien fue alimentada por el.

-Listo, no fue tan difícil o si?-pregunto satisfecho, a lo que ella negó-Hina…-ella le volteo a ver- Prometeme que desayunaras de ahora en adelante aunque sea un poco… Algo ligero, pero por favor, hazlo…-dijo volviendo a poner esa mirada suplicante. A lo que ella se maldecia internamente por no poder abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que tenia dentro, pero no podía, no podía amarlo, ni a el ni a nadie, no cuando se sentía como el peor demonio del universo…

Como amar a alguien cuando estas casi odiándote a ti mismo?

-Me lo prometes?-repitio

-*suspiro* Te lo prometo-dijo volteando a verlo con una mirada triste, el sonrio satisfecho y se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras ella se tornaba un poco roja ante esta acción

-Arigatou…

Pasaron un rato mas juntos, en silencio, solamente abrazandose, por un momento Naruto había creido que se había olvidado de todo, que Hinata después de eso tal vez se abriría un poco mas, y en un poco mas, volverían a ser felices, sin embargo, ese no seria el caso.

-Hina-Hime… Yo, tengo que regresar a la casa-dijo algo inseguro-pero si quieres voy y regreso por ropa y..-callo porque ella coloco un dedo sobre la comisura de sus labios

-Esta bien N-naruto-kun… No te preocupes…-dijo tratando de animarlo con una muy pequeña sonrisa- Kushina y Minato-san d-deben estar preocupados, y-yo, estoy b-bien…

-Hinata, sabes que ellos no tienen ningún problema y…-volvio a callar, siendo interrumpido por Hinata

-Q-quisiera estar sola un r-rato… T-te llamare cuando este lista…-dijo tratando de calmar al rubio

-Me lo prometes?-dijo el colocando su puño frente a su cara con su dedo meñique levantado, a lo que Hinata le vio tiernamente, y dudándolo un poco ella agarro su dedo meñique con el suyo

-T-te lo prometo…

_**Fin de flashback**_

-Nee, Naruto-niichan… Cuando vamos a ver a Hina-niichan? Antes venia casi siempre a jugar conmigo…-decia decepcionada la pequeña Naruko jugando con su comida

-Jeje, no se Naru, pero esperemos que pronto…-sonrio melancólicamente

-Naruko, deja de jugar con la comida y ve a ayudar a tu madre con el postre, quieres?-

-Haiii tou-chan ¡!-dijo alegremente la pequeña

-Naruto…

-Estoy bien, de veras! Solo… No me puedo sacar a Hinata de la cabeza…-dijo tristemente al verse descubierto y recordando la triste despedida y la reacción de Hinata ante la perdida de su pequeño….

-Naruto, somos tu familia, y prácticamente también la de Hinata, es por eso que entendemos su dolor, y respetamos sus decisiones, sin embargo tu también eres nuestro hijo, no tienes que cargar tu solo el peso de estar estable para salir adelante. Puedes hablar con nosotros de lo que sea, y si no quieres hablar con nosotros, tienes muchos amigos, y ellos han estado realmente preocupados por ti, sabes que no tienes que cargar con todo este dolor tu solo… Ni tu ni Hinata están solos-dijo acercándose a el y poniendo su mano en su hombro- Veras que las cosas mejoraran

-G-gracias tou-chan…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Toc Toc*

-Hmmm… A-adelante… Padre…

-Buenos días Hinata, disculpa que te despierte

-N-no, no hay… problema… Que sucede?

-Hinata, el 2 de Enero tengo que regresar a Estados Unidos, me ire por unos meses como ya tenia planeado

-S-si, entiendo…-dijo cabizbaja la ojiperla

-La verdad, jm-se aclaro la garganta-No quisiera dejarte ahora, pero me es imposible retrasar en este punto todo…

-N-no te preocupes padre…

-Sin embargo, pues bueno, he hablado con Tsunade-sama y creemos que seria bueno que te tomaras unas vacaciones… Si quisieras acompañarme a Estados Unidos unos días, tal vez te vendría bien…

-G-gracias padre…

-Piensalo y lo que decidas, déjamelo saber… Compermiso-dicho esto se retiro, mientras Hinata suspiraba tristemente, pensando…

"_Tal vez seria lo mejor, asi Naruto no se tendría que preocupar de mi… ¿Por qué Kami-Sama? ¿Por qué a mi?"_

"**Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó para poder revivir los placeres del ayer… ya no puede ver las cosas igual, porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo, ya el océano ha perdido su color azul"**

Que hacer cuando te duele el corazón? Solo quieres irte lejos y no hacer un mal a nadie? Solo quieres calmar tu dolor…

Ella no anhelaba nada, solo poder volver a ver a su pequeño hijo, estar con el… Sin embargo el destino no siempre tiene planeado lo que esperamos.

Su calor, acariciarlo, verlo crecer, observar a través de sus ojos, tener aunque sea un minuto para decirle tantas cosas…

"_Quiero curar mis heridas, pero no por encima… Ya no aguanto mas…" _

"**Asi quiero sanar con el cuchillo profundo, sacando los gusanos que me comen el alma, que me hacen llorar…"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y rápidamente paso la semana, y consigo llego el año nuevo.

En la casa de los Namikaze, como de costumbre, hicieron una cena familiar, invitando a los padrinos de ambos niños, Tsunade y Jiraiya. La cena fue pacifica, y a las 12 en punto Naruto cerro los ojos pidiendo por Hinata, por que este año fuese mejor. Despues de el típico abrazo y felicitaciones, sus amigos Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a verle junto con el resto del grupo, a excepción de Kiba y Shino. Y entre todos terminaron por alegrar a Naruto, ya que desde casi 2 semanas que apenas recibían noticias de su hiperactivo amigo.

Al contrario, en la mansión Hyuga, se realizo un formal cena, igual como era costumbre, con el padre de Hiashi, y algunos primos, y uno que otro sobrino pequeño. Por Hinata fue que Hiashi intento reducir las visitas de esa navidad, pero aun asi Hinata no bajo. Y también aun por la insistencia de su familia, nadie tampoco subio a verla, mas que Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji, ya casi al final de la velada.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, en que todos los habitantes de la mansión Hyuga quedaron impactados y con una expresión de haber visto un fantasma, pero no habían algo muy lejano a ello, y que vieron a Hinata salir lentamente de su habitación, aun en pijamas y desarreglada, y aun pudiendo ver en su rostro los desvelos y la falta de alimentación que había sufrido.

Despacio, con un caminar y mirada perdida, llego al despacho de su padre y después de haber escuchado un "Adelante", paso.

-H-hinata! –exclamo sorprendido el cabecilla de la familia-Como estas? – a esa pregunta Hinata solamente respondio con un ya conocido monosílabo ("hmp") y lentamente cerro la puerta detrás de ella, y se acerco a su padre

-P-padre… Y-yo… Estuve pensando en lo que m-me dijiste de i-irme contigo…

-S-si Hija, dime que has pensado, no estas obligada a ir, sabes que si deseas quedarte aquí con Naruto, esta bien….

-N-no… Padre y-yo...-oculto su mirada bajo su fleco, y volviéndolo a pensar otra vez, agarro fuerzas y con lagrimas en los ojos exclamo-Yo me quiero ir contigo!

Entonces Hiashi saco una pequeña libreta y entonces pregunto

-Esta bien hija, cuanto tiempo quisieras quedarte? Hoy mismo tendremos los boletos, y partiremos en dos días, si es necesario podemos pedir un permiso en la escuela para que te tomes tu tiempo-decia comprensivaemente

-No… Padre yo no… Yo no quiero estar aquí! No quiero ver a Naruto, no quiero ver a Kushina! Ni a mis amigos-fue entonces que empezó a llorar-No quiero regresar, no quiero ser una carga para ellos, no quiero… Solo quiero a mi bebe…-dijo intentando secarse las lagimas con las mangas de su sueter, Hiashi ante la respuesta de su hija se sintió impotente por no poder, o mejor dicho no tener el valor de parrse y decirle palabras de aliento, de apoyarla, no. Al final solamente pronuncio

-Esta bien… Ya conseguiremos una escuela y sacaremos tus papeles, tranquila _princesa _, no tienes que regresar si no quieres-dijo mas comprensivo y sacando su lado "paternal" que solia demostrar cuando sus hijas aun eran pequeñas, llamándole en un intento de consuelo "princesa", que era asi como siempre les gusto que le dijeran. Hinata al oir eso se sintió aliviada, y el haber escuchado un "consuelo" de su padre, fue algo que en cierta forma le calmo el llanto, entonces hizo una reverencia y se iba a retirar sin antes decirle una ultima cosa.

-Padre, por favor… No le diga a nadie mas que a Neji y Hanabi de esto… Ni a Kushina y Minato-san… Yo, quiero decírselo p-por mi misma…- a Esto Hiashi solo asintió y acepto, con algo de tristesa, ya que los Namikaze eran buenos amigos de la familia, y desde la relación sentimental que había entre Hinata y Naruto, hasta el bebe y las reacciones que surgirían en todos, eran también asunto de los Namikaze, sobre todo de Naruto, sin embargo, sabia que Hinata, era una chica madura, y ella sabría o mas bien tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

….

**Domingo, 1 de Enero**

**-**Listo! Ya empacamos toda tu ropa nii-chan…

-Gracias Hanabi… Si quieres yo continuo con el resto de cosas, gracias por ayudarme

-Jeje, si no te preocupes, si necesitas ya sabes donde estoy! No dudes en buscarme-dijo saliendo de la habitación la menor.

Un dia, un dia mas le quedaba en su natal, Tokyo, la ciudad que la vio nacer, crecer, enamorarse, vivir, pero ahora ya solo le quedaba un dia para después partir a su nuevo destino, a una nueva vida, lejos de Japon.

Con calma, Hinata empezó a sacar algunas cosas de su tocador, pero solo seleccionaba algunas cosas, ya que lo que menos quería, era tener que llevarse mas recuerdos, solo quería llevarse lo necesario.

Guardo en su maleta, algunas fotos, sobretodo fotos viejas, de su madre, de su famila, y una, solamente 1 foto del kínder, en la que desde entonces se encontraban juntos sus amigos. En la foto ella estaba entre Kiba y Shino, jugando con sus dedosy un gran rubor en sus mejillas viendo a Naruto quien se encontraba tratando de poner a Sasuke atrás de el y Sakura jalando a Sasuke, mientras Ino le jalaba el brazo a ella también, Shikamaruo estaba en la esquina viendo las nubes y un pequeño Chouji se encontraba sentado a su lado degustando de lo que parecía ser carne preparada en alguna especialidad de la familia Akimichi.

"buenos tiempos"

Fue lo único que podía pensar Hinata al ver aquella foto, pensando, recordando como fueron a parar de ser aquellos niños pequeños a ser lo que hoy en dia eran.

Con melancolía sigui buscando, y aun no queriendo, abrió el único cajón que había en su mesita de noche, en el, se encontraban la mayoría de detalles que Naruto le había dado, o por lo menos los mas pequeños, y entre todos se encontraba el álbum de fotos que le había regalado 4 meses atrás, con dolor abrió el libro y empezó a ojear las fotos, nuevamente recordando con gran pesar, y sin querer llego a la ultima hoja, fue la ultima hoja que Naruto había adherido 2 meses después, de haberlo regalado… El primer ultrasonido de Hinata.

Nuevamente lloro, lloro al recuerdo, a Naruto… A su hijo…

Al cerrar el álbum, noto que debajo de el, en el cajón, había una pequeña cajita rectangular color verde, con un moño plateado y rojo. "Eso no estaba ahí", y sin duda los colores tendrían que ser por Navidad, con temor agarro la pequeña cajita y la abrió. En ella se encontraba un collar plateado de un sol y una luna unidos, a lado del algodón sobre el que venia el collar , había un pequeño papel, y Hinata sin dudarlo lo saco. Era una carta, una carta de Naruto, era un regalo de Navidad, como tradición, siempre se daban sus regalos, al parecer lo había escondido ahí cuando ella se había quedado dormida, entonces abrió despacio la carta, pero rápidamente la cerro….

No quería leerla, porque sabia que si la leia, se arrepentiría de su viaje, o tal vez le daría motivos para quedarse mas tiempo, sabia que Naruto solamente le diría palabras de consuelo y amor, y eso le haría sentir la peor persona del mundo. El, siendo un sol, intentando siempre iluminar a todos, y ella solamente huyendo y ocultándose cual Luna Nueva.

Volvio a colocar aquel papel debajo del algodón, y el collar también, y cuando estaba a punto de volverlo a colocar en su cajón, decidio ponerlo en su maleta… Lo leería cuando estuviera lista.

Sigui revisando, y al final lo único que se llevo consigo fue aquel regalo, todo lo demás lo regreso a su cajón y lo cerro, "no debo llevar tantos recuerdo" pensó, y como si el destino le dijera lo contrario, volteo hacia el sillón de su ventana (N/A: Esos que no son muebles, si no los que son com un hoyo en la pared y ahí mismo esta la ventana xD) y reacciono que también tenia a Kyuubi… Amaba ese peluche, y sabia que su bebe y Naruto también.

Al final, aun que no lo empaco, decidio llevarlo, y al final del dia, tenia por fin sus maletas listas… Mientras empacaba, una parte de ella no quería empacar, quería quedarse, pero otra aparte mas poderosa, quería irse, quería seguir sufriendo en silencio como siempre lo había hecho… Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba lista para irse…

….

-Naruto ya duérmete temprano! Que después no te vas a querer levantar para la escuela

-Voy mamá, aun faltan 3 semanas

-No importa, asi falten 1 año, siempre te levantas tarde

-Je… Esta bien ya voy… Sabes, creo que tal vez mañana llame a Hiashi aunque sea para saber como va todo…

-Mas bien será Neji o Hanabi, Hiashi mañana parte a Estados Unidos, otra vez

-Y va a dejar a Hinata?

-Asi es el mundo de los negocios hijo-dijo retirándose a su habitación

-Esta bieeen ~ttebayooo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lunes, 2 de Enero**

**-**Lista Hinata?

-Si…

-Bien despídanse chicos

-Adioos nii-chan! Te extrañare mucho! Pero nos veremos pronto eeh! Y llamame eh!-dijo mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a su hermana mayor, quien se sorprendio a su tacto

-Gracias Hanabi, te prometo que te llamare todas las semanas , pórtate bien-dijo agarrándole la mejilla

-Hinata... Cuidate mucho

-Gracias Neji-entonces se abrazaron- Por favor, cuida a Naruto-dijo apretándolo mas fuerte, a lo que Neji solo asintió

-Bien, entonces vámonos, Hanabi no andes descalza o te vas a enfermar de nuevo-dijo Hiashi

-Hai papá! Buen viaje!

Y asi entraron a la camioneta dirigiéndose al Aeropuerto de Tokyo

…

"_Riiiiiinngg Riiiiiiiinnnnggg" (Tono de llamada)_

_**Suegro Hiashi 9:45**_

-B-bueno?-Contesto alarmado y agitado el Namikaze después de casi darle un gran susto el ver que su suegro le llamaba-Buenos días Hiashi-sama

_-N-naruto-kun….-_Escucho decir al otro lado de la línea

-Hinata…-No sabe por cuanto tiempo se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que reacción- H-hinata como estas? Esta todo bien?

_-Hmp… No se Naruto… _

-Estas lista? Ya te sientes mejor? Puedo ir en este momento a verte si asi lo deseas! Yo te he extrañado mucho yyy…

_-Naruto por favor, no… Y-yo solo llamaba para despedirme…._

-D-despedirte? A que te refieres Hime…

_-Me voy a Estados Unidos, y no se por cuanto tiempo… Me voy con mi padre, mi vuelo sale a las 10:30, y de verdad Naruto… No se cuando regresare…_

-H-hinata n-no digas esas cosas, deja de bromear, es mas ahorita salgo para tu casa, lo único que necesitas es nuestro apoyo y tienes todo el apoyo del mundo, por favor Hime, dime que qu-e te puedo ir a ver

_-N-naruto en verdad… Perdoname, pero…-sollozo-No puedo seguir aquí, n-no por ahora…Perdoname por dejarte asi, por irme y no haberme atrevido a despedirme de frente… Pero n-no puedo… _

_-_N-no Hinata! No te vayas por favor! Te lo ruego te lo suplico! Por favor!-empezo a decir desesperadamente

_-Perdoname Naruto… T-tengo q-que colgar… De verdad lo siento…_

_-_NO HINATA NO….!-Entonces se escucho como Hinata cortaba la llamada dejando a Naruto estatico en su casa

-Naruto ¡ Estas bien? Porque gritabas tanto-pregunto Kushina quien quedo sorprendida al ver a su hijo con los ojos llorosos

-SE VA MAMÁ! SE VA A ESTADOS UNIDOS! –dijo abrazándola, y Kushina al oir eso también quedo en shock, nunca creería que Hinata haría algo asi como huir…- TENGO QUE IR POR FAVOR! TENGO QUE DETENERLA-Suplico mientras se incaba ante su madre cosa que rompia el corazón a Kushina al ver a su hijo tan destrozado

-Naruto, levántate…

-Naruto-Escucho que su padre le llamaba y lo volteo a ver, este solamente le miro por unos segundos y saco unas llaves de su bolsillo- A las 12 lo quiero en la empresa-dijo lanzándole las llaves del auto

-Gracias papá!-dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa

-Ve por ella…

…

-Contesta, contesta… MAldicion! –dijo mientras volvia a colgar el teléfono y buscaba otro teléfono-…. Bueno Neji! Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes del vuelo de Hinata…. AHORA!

….

-Hinata, ya falta media hora, será mejor que pasemos de una vez

-Si padre-dijo siguiéndole sumisa en sus pensamientos

-Hija, podrias bajarte la capucha por lo menos en lo que subimos al avión, la gente a veces se pone nerviosa con las personas asi- dijo mirando a Hinata, quien iba con un pants negro y una sudadera gris rata holgada, pero llevaba la capucha encima.

-Hmp….-dijo mientras se la bajaba y revolvía sus cortos cabellos

-A donde abordan disculpe?-pregunto una de las señoritas que atendían en la entrada para la revisión y pase a la sala de espera

-A Estados Unidos-

-Me permite sus boletos por favor

-Aquí tiene

-Bien pueden pasar-dijo sonriente

-HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Fue entonces ese estruendoso grito que capto la atención de Hinata, y con miedo volteo lentamente a ver y pudo observar que Naruto iba entrando al aeropuerto y al haberla visualizado corrió hacia las escaleras mas cercanas para subir a su encuentro

-Señorita pase por favor

-HINATA ESPERA POR FAVOR! ESCUCHAME AUN QUE SEA!-Escuchaba gritar al rubio que veía las intensiones de la Hyuga de adentrarse en aquella sala

-Lo siento Naruto…-susurro mientras apretaba los ojos y se daba media vuelta para adentrarse en la sala

-NO HINATA ESPERAAA!-Grito mientras corria para intentar pasar a la habitación pero la señorita se lo impidió

-Joven necesita un pase de abordar para entrar aquí

-NO no entiende señorita! Necesito hablar con Hinata ¡ Por favor!

-Lo siento joven, sin pase no entra, y si sigue haciendo alboroto me vere en la penosa necesidad de llamar a seguridad

Ante este gesto Naruto solo gruño y salio corriendo comprar un boleto, encontrándose con ello una larga fila de documentación…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>U.U! No me maten xD! Bueno, pues que les puedo decir? Ahora creo que tampoco le puse mucho sentimentalismo, pero espero que hayan quedado agusto :D! Faltan aun muchas cosas por ver! Gracias por los reviews! Y sobre todo Gracias Willou :)! De verdad lo siento mucho por lo que paso, la verdad yo nunca he vivido algo asi, ni por asomo D:! Digamos que la idea me nacio porque no se, es un tema del que en la escuela siempre me ha gustado pues conocer y eso, y digamos que el dia que decidi escribir la historia ya y publicarla, fue el dia que mi padre me dijo que tendria otro hijo! (Obviamente con su ahora esposa), y digamos que no me cayo muy bien la noticia, y luego hable con mi mejor amigo y hablando sobre los medios hermanos me confeso que su madre habia sufrido muchos casos de estos, lamentablemente el en su momento no lo quiso, pero nomas de ver as u mamita hermosa pues en el hospital y ya sabras pues las cosas cambiaron, pero asi como tu dices despues de la tormenta viene la calma, y asi como a mi mejor amigo luego llego su hermano menor :3! La historia tendra un bonito arco irirs ^^! Y espero que el arco iris siempre brille contigo (y con todos) y pues siempre con animos (:! Bien dice que todo pasa por algo! Y como dijera una cancion:<strong> <em>Los niños no mueren (8)...<em>**

Ahora, bien queria terminar este capitulo en que pasa con Naruto y Hinata, pero digamos que hasta que decidi dejarlo, ya el otro veran que pasa, y tal vez vean ya un poco mas del futuro ^^! Diganme que se imaginan que pasara? (: ! Nuevamente gracias por seguirme y por los comentarios :D! Si dejan muchos reviews tardare menos en actualizar (como ahora :p) Me apoyan?

**Graciaas por seguir leyendo! Un saludo y buena vibra a todos :D!**

**Y recuerden que sin reviews no hay capitulo :B!**

**TODD~  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los tome prestados para esta historia sin fines lucrativos mas que el de entretener :D! La historia si es de mi propiedad**

Lo prometido es deuda! Gracias por leer :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle<strong>

_-Lo siento joven, sin pase no entra, y si sigue haciendo alboroto me vere en la penosa necesidad de llamar a seguridad_

_Ante este gesto Naruto solo gruño y salio corriendo comprar un boleto, encontrándose con ello una larga fila de documentación…_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_-"Kuso, no traigo casi nada de dinero! Ni modos, lo siento papá" _Por favor! El boleto mas barato y próximo que tenga! Pero por Dios tengo que entrar ahora por esa puerta!-señalo la puerta tras la cual había entrado Hinata

-Bien, veamos-escribe en la computadora- Para entrar por ahí necesita un vuelo fuera de Japon, esta bien joven?

-Si si, solo deme por favor un boleto!

-Seul, Corea del sur esta bien?

-Si por Dios ¡ Cuanto es?

-Bien son 10,000 yenes

-Aquí tiene-dijo dándole una tarjeta de crédito, y la señorita volvia a escribir en su computadora-Bien firme aquí, y tome

-GRACIAS!-Grito mientras salía corriendo hacia la entrada de salidas internacionales

-MIRE! YA TENGO BOLETO! Ya puedo pasar ~ttebayo!-dijo mostrándole infantilmente su boleto a la señorita de aquella entrada-Ah… No es usted… Ejm perdone, aquí esta mi boleto

-Adelante

-Disculpe, la proxima salida a E.U para donde es?

-Vaya por el lado derecho, hasta la sala L1

-Graciaas!

Despues de ir corriendo un buen rato, se encontraba por la sala J, y fue entonces cuando apresuro el paso al escuchar que voceaban algo sobre su tan buscado vuelo

"_Pasajeros de primera clase del vuelo 0864, con destino a Nueva York, Estados Unidos, favor de empezar a abordar"_

-KUSO! AAAAH HINAATA!

…..

-Lista?

-H-hai…

-(sonido de cuando arranca llantas, como de moto)-

Aquel sonido llamo la atención de todos los pasajeros, las motos utilizadas en los aeropuertos no podían ni debían ir a tanta velocidad, a menos que se tratase de un lunático… O Naruto.

-HINATA ESPERAAA!

-AGUARDE AHÍ JOVEN!

-NN-naruto… No…

-ESPERA HINATA!-Dijo corriendo ya en dirección hacia ella sin embargo fue detenido por 4 brazos alrededor de los suyos- ARRRGH SUELTENME! TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ELLA! HINATA NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR QUEDATE, TE LO SUPLICO! HINATAA TE AMO POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR-elevando mas su tono de voz- AAGH QUE ME SUELTEN

Mientras Hinata solo apretaba sus ojos, ante la impotencia y la rabia que le daba la situación, ella creía que seria lo mejor, ella solo quería olvidar, quería que el fuera feliz, y su felicidad no la encontraría ya con ella… Ahora solo quería huir, no quería ver a Naruto, solo quería llorar…

-Hinata, ve a dentro, yo me encargare que este bien-dijo Hiashi

-HINATA! SUELTENME NOO NO ME LLEVEN-Seguia gritando Naruto

-Gomenasai Naruto… Espero que un dia me puedas perdonar, pero es lo mejor-dijo dejando las lagrimas caer, casi hablando hacia si misma, sin embargo el oído del rubio alcanzo a escuchar

-HINATA!

-Pase señorita…

-Namikaze!

Ese llamado le erizo la piel, sin embargo alzo la vista valientemente para encarar a su suegro si era necesario

-Necesito hablar con Hinata!

-Naruto, Hinata ha tomado esta decisión, y espero que la respetes, incluso Tsunade-sama respalda su decisión, y yo también… Y espero sobre todo de ti, que tu también la respetes, es lo mejor…-dijo colocando una mano en su hombro

-Argghh…

-Ahora Naruto, si te calmas me encargare que te suelten, pero tendras que retirarte, si no, hare que te saquen de aquí a la fuerza. –sentencio

-Está bien, ya me calmo

-Confiare en ti… Por favor jóvenes suéltenlo, el ira con ustedes pero de forma civilizada- sin embargo en cuanto lo soltaron, Naruto dio un suspiro y fingiendo que iba camino a la salida, salió corriendo y entro rápidamente al avión, y entro rápido para ver a Hinata sentada en su gran sillón con la cara entre sus manos

-Vete…-dijo

-Hinata.. No me iré de aquí sin que hablemos!

-Naruto vete por favor!-dijo, y con su voz se podía distinguir que seguía llorando

-Hina, por favor-dijo ya acercándose y posando su mano delicadamente sobre su hombro como si de algo sublime se tratara

-Naruto VETE! No quiero ver a nadie! Ya no quiero estar aquí! NO QUIERO!

-Hinata… Por favor n-no me dejes… Hinata y-yo te s-sanare, no te v-vayas, no es justo… o crees que si? Yo también perdi a mi hijo! Y por que te amo es que estoy tratando de ser fuerte para que salgamos adelante! A mi también me duele! Y aun asi vine hasta acá con todo y policías para rogarte que te quedes! Hinata no seas así! AAARGGH SUELTENME-Los policías lo volvieron a agarrar

-Lo siento Naruto, pero faltaste a mi confianza… Llévenselo-dijo mientras los policías se alejaban y Naruto seguía gritando

-NO! HINATA! HINATA!

-Hinata… Está bien, ya pronto partiremos…-dijo tratando de serenarla, mientras ella hundia mas su rostro sobre sus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**AIR AMERICA**

Fue el avión que Minato vio pasar, desde lo más alto de su empresa

-Me pregunto que habrá pasado…-dijo dándole un sorbo a su taza, mientras volteaba su vista a la calle, y un carro le llamo la atención, si definitivamente, ese era su Bentley Gris, si, era ese el bentley que le dio en la mañana a Naruto, sin embargo lo que mas llamo su atención fue ver como un rubio, que no dudaba era su hijo, bajaba de aquel lujoso carro y entregaba las llaves al portero y se iba caminando.

Cualquier padre se sentiría calmado al ver que había cumplido con lo que le habia dicho, pero no el, cualquiera que fuese el padre de Naruto, sabría que si cumplía con lo dicho, era porque algo andaba mal. A estas alturas, Minato esperaba 1 de 2; o alguien más hubiera llegado a dejar su preciado carro, dado que Naruto le hubiera dicho que no podria ir a dejárselo por encontrarse en pleno avión volando hacia América, junto a Hinata y Hiashi, y tal vez después que Kushina se calmara, tal vez 1 semana después, le mandarían su ropa, y en 3 semanas ambos regresarían, juntos y felices, O, Naruto hubiera llegado a dejar su carro pero en compañía de Hinata… Pero ninguna de las 2 habia sucedido, por lo tanto, eso solo podía significar una cosa; Hinata se encontraba volando hacia America, y Naruto o fue rechazado y/o amenazado por Hiashi, o no había logrado entrar si quiera.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a su secretaria y para que le avisaran al portero que le avisara a Naruto que subiera, pero si su teoría no era falsa (cosa que creía muy improbable), entonces sería mejor esperar hasta la noche que regresara a su casa

Dio otro sorbo a su café y se dijo a si mismo

-Bueno, supongo que volveremos a comer Ramen especial toda la semana…-dijo mirando al vacío y luego, suspiro para regresar a su escritorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Ring Riiiing (tono de celular)**_

**Dobe 11:45 am**

-Que sucede dobe? Estoy desayunando… Hmp… Donde estás?... Hinata?... Hmp… Llego en 15 minutos-Dijo colgando mientras se iba a su habitación y al cabo de 3 minutos estaba abajo bien arreglado

-Todo bien nii-chan?

-Aja… Mamá voy a salir con Naruto-dijo acercándose a la cocina

-Si corazón, no tardes mucho, quieres? Avisame donde vayas a estar

-Hmp… Si

PUMMM

-A que habrá salido con tanta urgencia Sasuke?

-Quien sabe Itachi, ojala que las cosas con Naruto mejoren, con todo lo que están pasando en su familia… aah…-suspiro Mikoto pensando en los últimos sucesos de Naruto

….

"…_**.. It's been a long time since i came around, been a long time but i'm back in town" (**__**tono**__**llamada**__**)**_

**Sasuke 11:55 am**

**-**Sasuke! Holaaaa, como estas?... Ah, vas con Naruto? Que tiene que paso? QUE HINATA QUE? Aah… Naruto… Ok, nada más termino unas cosas con las que le estoy ayudando a mi mamá y salgo para alla, si necesitas algo me avisas… Ok, bye.-suspira- Naruto Naruto… No entiendo porque te pasa todo esto a ti….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**12 horas después**

**Nueva York, E.U, 11:43 pm**

-Bueno, Hinata, lamento la demora, pero aquí estamos "click"-se escuchó mientras abria la puerta- Bienvenida al penthouse, si deje las maletas aquí en la entrada por favor, gracias, aquí tiene-dijo dándole propina-Quisieras pedir algo de cenar, o salir?

-G-gracias papá, estoy bien asi, cual es mi habitación?

-Subiendo las escaleras, la 3 habitación.

-Gracias padre, me retirare a mi habitación entonces, buenas noches-tomo su maleta y subio

-No necesitas que te ayude?

-Estoy bien, deberías ir a descansar también papá-dijo dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

-Hmp… Le avisare a Hanabi y a Neji que hemos llegado, quieres hablar con ellos?

-Diles que ya me dormí, pero prometo hablarles después…

...

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Hija de verdad dormiste bien?

-Más o menos, p-pero estoy bien… E-es s-solo el c-cambio de horario…-Dijo tratando de explicar el porqué de sus terribles ojeras, pero aun de mala gana Hiashi le "creyó" por no preguntar más- A donde v-vamos?

-A inscribirte a tu nueva escuela, estas bien con eso? Estaría bien para que salgas y te distraigas.

-Hmp… Y mis papeles?

-Neji los mandara después, de eso no te preocupes, aquí las clases empiezan la otra semana.

-Hmp…. Qué escuela es?

-Es el Abraham's Lincoln High School*, es una escuela pagada, pero de las mejores. Siempre pensé que si se venían conmigo entrarían en esa escuela. Sé que te gustara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-"Porque mamá?... Porque me dejaste morir?"_

-B-bebe chan… Y-yo n-no…

_-"HINATAAAAAAAAAAA! NO TE VAYAAS POR FAVOR! TE LO SUPLICO!"_

-N-naruto… Naruto… B-bebe-chan… No… no, NOOOOO! – se levantó rápidamente dejando las lágrimas caer en cascadas.

-H-hinata, que tienes!-Entro rápidamente Hiashi, sin embargo ella no contesto solamente siguió llorando e hiperventilando, buscando calmarse.

-G-gomen… E-estoy bien… S-solo f-fue una pesadilla

-Estas segura? De verdad, si te traje aquí fue porque busco lo mejor para ti, y para que estés mejor, si te pasa algo dímelo, por favor….

-S-si papá, d-de verdad, es-toy bien….

…..

**Lunes 8 de Enero**

**Abraham's Lincoln High School**

**-**Bien jóvenes, antes que nada, espero que hayan tenido buenas vacaciones, y espero que tengan un gran inicio de año y semestre. Con esta bienvenida de año, también le damos la bienvenida a una nueva alumna, que se incorpora al sistema, ella es Hinata Hyuga, y viene desde Tokyo, Japon, así que recíbanla bien y trátenla de hacerla sentir bien en lo que queda de este ciclo escolar. Adelante señorita

-B-buenos días-dijo con mirada baja, tratando de no mirar a sus nuevos compañeros de clase, evitando notar así una mirada conocida entre ese salón.

-Final de Clase-

-Hinata…

Al escuchar su nombre, la chica de ojos perla also la mirada para encontrarse con quien menos creyó encontrarse.

-S-sai-kun…

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí…

-S-si…

-Quieres que te haga compañía?

-… Y-yo S-sai, y-yo quisiera…

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, pero sabes que si necesitas de algo aquí estoy

-A-arigatou Sai…-dicho esto el chico pálido salió del salón mientras Hinata se quedaba en el salón, mientras uno que otro compañero se acercaba con curiosidad sobre sus orígenes.

**3 semanas después…**

…

Ya iban 3 semanas desde su llegada a Estados Unidos, sin embargo nada parecía progresar o cambiar para bien para Hinata, seguía viéndose demacrada, seguía sin comer mucho más que el desayuno y alguno que otro bocadillo, además que casi no dormía ya que al dormir aparecían una y otra vez los malos sueños sobre Naruto y su bebe, aquellos sueños de culpabilidad, dormía por lo menos unas 2 horas, y los días que dormía un poco más, eran en los que llegaban las pesadillas. Así que después de 3 semanas de insomnio, Hiashi decidió buscar ayuda para Hinata.

-Se que es lo mejor, te va a ayudar, además que es muy confiable, su padre es japonés, y es un hombre intachable y honorable, además que ella esta graduada con honores. Y la conozco hija, créeme, si alguien puede ayudarte, es ella… Listo aquí es, el chofer pasara por ti en una hora, de acuerdo?

-Hmp… S-si…

-Hinata… Por favor inténtalo…

Tras subir unas pequeñas escaleras, llego a una pequeña recepción. En ella, habían unas 2 personas sentadas en los sillones, y en el escritorio a lado de la puerta de lo que suponía era el consultorio, estaba la recepcionista, con ella llego rápidamente a preguntar sobre quien seria su nueva doctora.

-Hinata Hyuga… Si, aquí esta, tome asiento, en 15 minutos termina su consulta y va usted

-Gracias…

Durante 15 minutos estuvo sentada en aquella pequeña sala, algo irritada, no quería estar ahí, solamente quería pararse y salir corriendo de ahí, pero su padre merecía realmente que ella fuera por lo menos a su primera cita, 3 semanas que llevaba en E.U, tres semanas en las que apenas lo dejaba dormir por sus constantes pesadillas, y llantos de medianoche. Le dolía, si, y quería arrancarse con todo y arteria el corazón, pero no quería tener que pasar por una mujer que le diría que estaba loca y le recetaría drogas para calmarse. Probablemente por despecho se volvería adicta a ello, y tal vez luego seguiría con más y más drogas, luego se clavaria un cuchillo en el vientre y luego se suicidaría en aquel penthouse tan glamoroso que su padre rentaba para hacerla sentir en casa y cómoda, sin antes escribir con su propia sangre algo dramático para Naruto o su bebe… Bueno, tal vez lo último no, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que llegar y sentarse en un diván y ponerse a hablar de su vida…

-Señorita Hyuga, ya puede pasar

-Ah… S-si, con permiso-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia la entrada de su "martirio".

Al entrar en aquella habitación se quedo pensando en que momento llegaba la palabra martirio, aquella habitación a pesar de estar llena de libros y tener el diván en el cual no quería acostarse, y aparte habían 2 sillones mas, estaba un escritorio de madera con una computadora de escritorio y dos sillas y varios adornos de mas, en la ventana y en la pared también se observaban varios dibujos, parecían hechos por niños, y alguno que otro cuadro abstracto o cosas asi, sin embargo, no se sentía tan tenso, y menos al ver a su doctora

-Hinata Hyuga, vaya, si que te pareces a tu madre-escucho la suave voz de la doctora-Adelante, yo soy la doctora Kurenai Yuhi, creo que no me recuerdas pero te conoci cuando aun eras muy pequeña.

-Ah… S-si, mi padre me había comentado algunas cosas

-Jeje, bueno Hinata, como ya debes saber yo soy Psicoterapeuta, he estudiado psicología, tengo especialización en psiquiatría, obviamente en psicoterapia, yo lo que hago es ayudarte a mejorar tu calidad de vida, nuestras sesiones principalmente se basaran en el dialogo, y algunas veces haremos alguna actividad siempre procurando tu desarrollo y ayudarte a mejorar, y solo en caso que sea necesario te recetare algún medicamento, pero solo en caso necesario. Tienes alguna duda o algo que me quieras preguntar?- a eso Hinata solo negó con la cabeza- Ah… Mira Hinata, no quiero que veas esto como si te fuese a recluir en un centro Psiquiátrico, o te drogare o cosas asi, quiero que veas esto como el proceso para que puedas volver a vivir bien, contigo misma y con el mundo. Que estes aquí no significa que estés loca, al contrario, creo que aunque hayas venido por tu padre, es bueno que sigas aquí, buscando estar bien. Tal vez tocaremos temas delicados, pero a veces es bueno sacar las cosas a la luz. Según lo que tu padre me dijo, y si todo va bien, en un tiempo podras regresar a Japón.

-G-gracias doctora…Ahmmm, tengo una duda…

-Dime

-Me tengo que acostar en el diván?-dijo con cara aterrada

-Jeje, para nada, puedes estar parada, tirarte en el piso, donde sea, has lo que necesites para estar comoda y platicar a gusto, mas adelante incluso si asi lo deseas podemos tomar la cita fuera de aca. Pero mas adelante, y ojo! Si también te portas bien jejeje – Dijo sonriente dándole a Hinata mas confianza de estar en aquel lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Febrero, Estados Unidos**

-N-naruto… AAAAH NOOO! BEBEE-CHAN!

….

-Hiashi ya te había explicado este proceso, sabes que es 1 mes con fármacos, y 1 mes sin ellos, para observar su comportamiento… Mira, deja por lo menos que termine esta semana, necesitamos ver los cambios y comportamientos, si vemos que sigue igual seguirá con los fármacos, pero es necesario que cada mes descanse de ellos… Si… Tranquilo, cualquier cosa tienes mi numero de emergencia… Si ves que van 3 noches seguidas y con mucha intensidad, déjamelo saber, la ire a ver y si es necesario le dare una inyección… Si Hiashi, a cualquier hora… Ok, tranquilo, hazla comer un poco y que no se encierre en su habitación, de acuerdo? Ok… Estamos en contacto… Hasta luego…

**Tokyo, Japon**

-Neji…

-Ella esta bien, es lo único que se Naruto… Pero no regresara, no por ahora-dijo un tranquilo Neji siguiendo su camino sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico rubio

-… Gracias…

**Junio, Tokyo, Japon.**

-Y con esto, concluimos nuestra 15° generación de Graduados del Instituto Konohagakure, de preparatoria… Les deseamos mucho éxito a nuestros egresados en su nueva vida en la universidad… FELICIDADES!

-Muchas Felicidades hijo, ya pronto estaras al mando de la empresa

-Ven aquí hijo!-lo abraza- Aun recuerdo cuando te lleve por primera vez al kínder, y hoy ya te estas graduando de preparatoria ~ttebane! Crecen tan rápido

-Jejeje gracias papas…

-Naruto! ME HAN ACEPTADO EN LA UAT*! (Universidad Autónoma de Tokyo) SOY TAN FELIZ!-Dijo abrazando a su rubio amigo

-Felicidades Sakura-chan te dijimos que lo lograriaas ¡

-Felicidades Sakura-dijeron los Namikaze

-Muchas gracias! Aaah tenemos que ir a celebrar! Ya quedamos con los demás que hoy saldremos, asi que pasamos por ti a las 8 eh! –decia emocionada con ojos de estrella

-Aah c-claro Sakura

-YEEEEEIIIIH!

…..

**Nueva York, E.U**

-Tengo una duda Hinata

-shi dme…-decía mientras engullía su comida

-Tu padre me ha dicho, que desde diciembre, no comes nada, solamente el desayuno, es la única comida del dia que se puede considerar comida, la única que nunca olvidas ni dejas por ninguna razón… Porque nunca lo olvidas? Solo te da hambre a esa hora, o que sucede

Entonces Hinata dejo de comer, mientras se detenia a recordar meses atrás la respuesta a esa pregunta

-Nani? Hinata…

-El 25 de diciembre, Naruto durmió conmigo… Al amanecer, me dio de desayunar, y me hizo prometerle que por lo menos tomaría el desayuno, dado que es la comida mas importante del dia…-dijo seriamente, mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía ante aquel receurdo

-Vaya, vaya vaya….

**Octubre**

-Vamos Neji, ya pasaron 10 meses! Algo mas tienes que saber?

-Lo siento Naruto, pero al igual que tu, también espero saber mas de ella, pero pocas veces hablamos con ella, solamente Hiashi-sama nos informa de ella

-AAARGGH!

No muy cerca de ahí, se encontraban los amigos de Naruto esperando a que su compañero terminara de discutir con el Genio de los Hyuga

-No puedo creer que siga preguntando tanto…

-Sabes que lo hara, y seguirá haciendo, asi pasen 100 años…

-Aah… Pobre Naruto… Ya va a hacer un año desde que se enteraron que serian padres…-dijo tristemen la chica pelirosa

-Hmp…

-Ciertamente estoy enojada con Hinata por su actitud, pero también me pregunto que será de ella… Realmente espero que este mejorando, para que el haberse ido haya valido algo la pena-dijo apretando los puños

-Hmp… Lo que tenga que pasar pasara…-dijo empezando a avanzar

-Bueno, lo que pasara ahora es que me invitaras un helado de chocolate ¡ Verdad que si Sasuke?

-Hmp….

**Noviembre**

**Estados Unidos**

-Y… F-fue asi que llegamos a parar en eso, fue… m-muy l-lindo…

-Ya veo... Hinata, ya han pasado 11 meses desde que viniste, como crees que vas?... Al principio llorabas mucho al hablar sobre Naruto, pero has progresado mucho…

-S-si… B-bueno… Algo asi…

-Pero aun me preocupa el hecho que aun no puedes desprenderte de los fármacos… Hinata, intentaremos algo nuevo, que tal vez debí hacer unos meses atrás…

-Q-que cosa?

-Durante estos meses, hemos tratado un poco tus problemas en general, y sobre todo tus pesadillas, sin embargo, estas no se iran hasta que te perdones a ti misma. Ya hemos platicado de esto Hinata, los abortos espontáneos suceden, y seguirán sucediendo, lo tuyo fue por tener un mal doctor, no fue por ti Hinata… Hasta que no te metas eso en la cabeza, no podremos progresar…

Hinata solamente quedaba viendo hacia abajo, escondiendo su mirada en su flequillo.

-La hora ha terminado… Regreso en 15 dias

-Esta bin, pero ven preparada para todo, ya se que haremos…

**Tokio, Japon**

-S-sasuke, estas diciendo esto e-enserio?

-Hmp… S-si…jm… Porque lloras? Sakura….

-Aaah… Perdon Sasuke, pero lloro de felicidad-decía intentando secar las lagrimas con sus mangas- TE AMO! GRACIAS GRACIAS! SIIIII SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!-Dijo lanzándose a los brazos del Uchiha, que no sabía que hacer con las reacciones de su ahora novia, solamente acaricio su cabello, y aun por encima de su orgullo Uchiha, sonrio.

**Enero**

**Nueva York**

-Toma… Ya te he dicho que mas vale fuera que dentro, es necesario que saques todo, para poder empezar de nuevo… Lo peor lo pasamos en diciembre peque, tranquila

-A-arigatou Kurenai… -decia Hinata limpiando sus lagrimas después de haber hablado mas profundamente con Kurenai sobre los sucesos de un año atrás

-Bueno, entonces otra vez te retirare las pastillas, seguimos con la misma dinámica, te las quito, y en caso que sufras una crisis, ya tienen ahí la inyección, y todo… Confio en que tal vez en marzo ya podras ir a darle su abrazo de cumpleaños a Hanabi…

**Marzo**

**-**Gomene… Padre, n-no ire…

-Pero que paso? Ya estas muy bien, incluso Kurenai dijo que era seguro y….

se padre pero no me siento bien, ire esta semana con Kurenai… Por favor dale muchos abrazos de mi p-parte y dile qu-e l-lo siento mucho….

…..

-No entiendo, dime que paso… Ya tenias tus maletas hechas, porque te retractaste de ultimo momento…

-Cuando estaba haciendo mis maletas, reencontré algo que había olvidado…-dijo sacando de su bolso una pequeña cajita color verde, con un moño plateado y rojo. Era el regalo que Naruto le había dado la Navidad pasada.

-Que es esto?

-Es un regalo que me dio Naruto la navidad pasada… Es un collar, y tiene una carta dentro… Me lo dio el dia que….-respiro hondo-que soltamos las cenizas del bebe…

-Y porque te retuvo?

-No la he leído… Es mas, todo este tiempo, me había olvidado de Naruto, mas bien me había obligado a nopensar en el… Pero ahora que puse conciencia que si iba a Japon, lo veria A mis amigos, familiares… Mucha gente, pero sobre todo a el…

-Pues creo que eso es lo que mas ayudaría en tu viaje Hinata

-Kurenai, no he leído la carta porque dije que la leería que lo haría cuando estuviera lista! Si ni siquiera puedo leer esa carta, como quiere que pueda pararme frente a Naruto y hablarle, o tan siquiera verle?-dijo exaltada y triste

-Hinata… A que le temes?

-Me ha de odiar… El dia que me fui de Japon… El me dijo que no era justo… Fue de las pocas veces que lo he visto enojado… Ese enojo en sus ojos…-dijo bajando la mirada, mientras recordaba ese dia

-Creo que, por todo lo que me has dicho, el seria incapaz de odiarte… Tal vez, Hinata, el solo neceista una explicación…

-Y tal vez, Kurenai, tal vez.. Yo aun no estoy lista para dársela…

**Julio**

**Tokio, Japón**

En medio de la oscuridad, en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Uchiha, se encontraban dos personas, entregándose por primera vez, al amor.

-Aaah… Sa..Sasuke….-gimio la pelirosa que se encontraba debajo del Uchiha, rodeando su cadera con las piernas- aah… T-te Amo…

-S-sakura… Mirame-llamo, haciendo que la chica de ojos jade abriera lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con sus ojos, entonces el la beso con pasión, aumentando el ritmo de sus envestidas, haciendo llegar a su amante al climax, seguida de el. Jadeantes, y aun dentro de ella, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y junto sus frentes y le susurro lentamente

-Te Amo…

**Nueva York, E.U.**

-Hinata, te lo he dicho mas de una vez, y te lo volveré a repetir… Ya no me necesitas, ya no necesitas los fármacos, puedes dormir ya como una persona "normal", te has vuelto a reincorporar en la sociedad, ya estas bien! Lo único que necesitas es tener los pantalones para enfrentar las cosas que dejaste inconclusas en Japon… Es lo único!

Dijo regañando a la Hyuga, quien aun se negaba a regresar a su ciudad natal, aun después de suplicas por parte de sus hermanos, su padre, Kurenai y Temari, quien fue la primera y única (sin contar a Tenten, quien supo de su paradero e historia por Neji) a la que había contactado, unos meses después de haberse mudado a Nueva York.

-Hinata, apartir de hoy, te prohíbo que vuelvas aquí, si quieres hablar sabes que puedes hablarme, como amigas, compañeras, yo te escuchare si lo quieres, y te aconsejare, porque no me necesitas mas como tu doctora, pero aun fuera de la oficina te dire lo mismo! Por favor quita esa cara, no quiero que te sientas mal-dijo viendo a Hinata que se encontraba pensativa- Concéntrate en tus estudios, vale? En diciembre terminas tu cuatri, creo que seria buena época para que regreses y enfrentes tu pasado Hina… Pero yo solo digo…

-Lo pensare…

**Noviembre**

**Tokio, Japon**

-Aaaah… Que cansada estoy Aaaauuu *bostezo*

-Cansada de que frentona? Ni siquiera nos han dejado trabajos esta semana… Ha de ser que estas comiendo de mas!

-Solo estas celosa que Sasuke me quiere como soy! Jejeje

-Para nada, Sai también me quiere como soy jijiji, no te he dicho pero el y yo… Ya…

-Por fin te lo pidió? Porque no me lo habias dicho cerda?

-Bueno, he estado algo distraída, pero ya, hace dos días x3!

-Felicidadees! Me alegra mucho, ya llevaban poco mas de un año saliendo y nada aun…

-Lo se, pero bien dicen que el que espera desespera pero obtiene su recompensa…

-Jeje, si… Ojala que eso también se haga con Naruto… El pobre a pesar de que trata de estar alegre y seguir como antes… Puedo ver en su mirada como aun sufre por Hinata…

-Sakura… Hay algo que nunca les dije, pero Sai me había hecho prometer que no diría nada, pero confio en tu, y sé que pues puedes guardar el secreto

-Dime que sucede?

-Sai estuvo su último semestre con Hinata…

-QUE? Y porque no dijo nada?

-Yo ya le había dicho, en cuanto supe lo que había pasado entre Hinata y Naruto, le dije, y en enero, ella entro en su escuela, en su mismo salón, intento acercársele, pero ella siempre estaba evadiéndolo, a el y a todos, según me dijo, incluso ella le suplico que no nos dijera a ninguno de nosotros que sabía que estaba ahí… Me lo conoto porque obviamente confiaba en mí, y le pedí que intentara acercársele, pero como te dije, siempre estaba sumida, más de lo común

-Esa Hinata…-dijo enojada Sakura- No puedo creer que realmente quisiera mantenernos a todos asi de preocupados

-Sabes, yo pensé lo mismo, pero luego también me dijo que, de las pocas veces que hablo con ella, ella le dijo que estaba recibiendo ayuda profesional, incluso el la vio tomar medicinas… Y creo que, aunque no estuvo muy bien hecho lo que hizo Hinata, tal vez fue muy egoísta, pero tal vez ella realmente lo estaba pasando mal… Quien sabe, no sabemos lo que es perder un hijo…

-Hmp… No lo se, y tal vez tengas razón, pero Naruto también perdió a su hijo, y aun sigue aquí, vivo y no necesito de nadie… Hmp… Ya vámonos mejor, nos toca Anatomía…-dijo parándose rápidamente y caminando a paso rápido

-Hey! No me dejes!

**Nueva York, E.U**

En el penthouse de los Hyuga se encontraba Hinata terminando su proyecto final de Economía III, estaba en su escritorio, en su habitación, mientras se estiraba perezosamente, volteo a ver un portarretrato el cual contenía una de las fotos que se había traído desde Japón, aquella foto en la que estaban todos sus amigos de pequeños. La miro y sonrió con ternura al recordar nuevamente aquellas épocas con sus amigos.

Tenía que aceptarlo, extrañaba a Kiba y Shino, y obviamente a Akamaru, extrañaba sus tonterías, extrañaba a Temari y sus regaños y sus historias morbosas y pato-aventuras, a Tenten y sus historias de enamorada, ahora estaría en gran época para contarle tantas historias dado que ya había empezado una relación con Neji, al igual que Sakura con Sasuke, e Ino y Sai… Extrañaba ir al parque que estaba cerca de su casa, y poder observar la ciudad desde ahí, sintiendo las suaves brisas que traía cada estación. Extrañaba los helados a los que siempre iba con Temari, extrañaba a su hermana y a su sobreprotector hermano Neji…. Y extrañaba a Naruto, ella sabia que Kurenai tenía razón, ella solo tenía miedo, y tenía que ponerse los pantalones para poder estar bien del todo. Se sentía patética usando la excusa que Naruto la odiaría de seguro, pero incluso Kurenai, que no conocía a Naruto, sabía que el nunca la odiaría.

Tal vez ya no la amase, pero nunca la odiaría, tal vez el ya no la quería, y definitivamente era muy egoísta de su parte haberse ido así nada mas, y tal vez era aun mas egoísta el no querer arreglar las cosas por miedo a quedar en el olvido una vez que salieran las explicaciones a flote. Definitivamente no quería que el la olvidara, sin embargo, su parte "curada y normal" salía a relucir entonces, ella no era el tipo de niña egoísta, ella siempre había preferido la felicidad de todos ante la suya, mas si se trataba de Naruto… El siempre había sido tan bueno con ella, y aun con todo lo que pasaron con lo del bebe, el estuvo ahí por ella, y bien como le había dicho la ultima vez que se habían visto, el trato de ser fuerte por los dos… Despues de casi dos años, el se merecia por lo menos una explicación de su parte?

Tal vez asi, ambos, conseguirían por fin la paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Diciembre**

**Nueva York, E.U**

**-**Y bien? Que tanta urgencia tenias Hinata, te estas empzando a sentir mal de nuevo?

-no… Para nada, de hecho creo que estoy mejor que nunca…

-vaya me alegra oir eso, entonces porque tanta urgencia?

-Ten…-dijo dándole unos boletos.

**Nueva York – Beijing 12:00 pm 15 de Diciembre**

-Eso es mañana! Te vas a China?

-No! Ve el siguiente!

**Beijing – Tokio 7:45 am 17 de Diciembre**

**-**OH POR DIOS! TE VAS A JAPON! POR FIN! Oh no lo puedo creer-dijo abrazándola-Espera, sin retractarse?

-Sin retractarme…-dijo sonriendo- Sin embargo, quiero pedirte algo, como tu paciente…

-En que soy buena? :D

-Quisiera, y me sentiría mas confiada, si me pudieras recetar alguna ampolleta o fármacos… Ya sabes, solo en caso de emergencia….

-Tienes suerte que siempre cargo con mis cosas del consultorio :D!

-Muchas Gracias… Kurenai…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>HOLAAA :D! Bueno, la verdad no se que decir xD! Que les parecio? Como habia mencionado, anteriormente, iba a hacer la historia lo mas corta posible, es por ello que puse en un solo capitulo este año y 11 meses de ausencia de Hinata, bueno, pues nada mas puse fragmentos, de cosas no muy relevantes, pero cositas que los hagan saber que pasara en el siguiente capi :D! Por cierto, al principio, Hinata se iba a ir 3 años, pero no se me ocurrio con que retenerla tanto, asi que lo reduci a 2 años (bueno 1 año y 11 meses) No problemo? xD! Bueno, otra cosa, las escuelas son meramente inventadas por mi xD lo de la UAJ lo saque porque asi se llaman casi todas las escuelas publicas de Mexico, asi que asi llame la esucela de Sakura xD, y por icierto ella e Ino estudian medicina, pero creo que no es muy relevante eso, y que mas?... Ammm, bueno Kurenai la puse como su psicoterapeuta, disculpen si algunas cosas no tiene nada que ver xD, es mas ni me crean mucho es de psicoterapeuta, lo que queria era alguien que pudiera aconsejarla y terapiarla y que al mismo tiempo pudiera darle farmacos! Estamos en eso? Ignoren lo demas, no es relevante, solo eso... Oh si, bueno, ammm sobre Hinata, digamos que como bien dijo Willou, hay gente que toma esa actitud de recluirse del mundo, creo que lo mencione tambien anteriormente, que varias cosas las saque un poco de la pelicula <strong>Cicatrices<strong>, la pelicula Mexicana, y asi pasa que la madre se recluie del mundo, pero aqui dadas las posibilidades de Hinata, decidi mandarla lejos, disculpen si es algo exagerado, pero era necesario para la historia D:, y mi vaga explicacion a sus pesadillas; remordimiento, asi de sencillo xD, hizo varias actividades con Kurenai, y la que hizo por ahi de noviembre que Kurenai le dice que se prepare, la explicare mas adelante, esperemos que en el prox episodio xD! Pero bueno, bueno pasando a los reviews :D!

Antes que nada, gracias por su apoyo :D! Y los add´s, me hacen muy feliz :'D! Y hacen que me de mas miedo escribir cada capitulo e.e, espero no defraudarlos!

Pense por un momento meter a Naruto a la carcel, pero no, casi lo meten (por si no entendieron bien esa parte, se habia robado esas "motos"? que tienen los policias en las plazas o aeropuertos) pero no, y bueno a la duda sobre si Hina se vuelve a embarazar... Eso aun no lo se, pero definitivamente si se embaraza OBVIAMENTE sera de Naruto, e.e... y creo que en el summary no se da a entender eso, pero no es Hinata la que se embaraza, es alguien mas, y digamos que tendran qeu cambiar la triste historia que sucedio con Naruto y Hinata, ya veran, ustedes solo siganme :D!

Willou! Muchas gracias por tu siempr apoyo :D! De verdad me animas mucho! Y bueno si tienes toda la razon, un bebe es la luz del mundo1! Lo de mi hermano fue una noticia impactante, pero aun asi ya lo quiero :'D, nunca podria desearle mal, menos a un bebe .! Casi no puse sobre las reacciones de Hina en sociedad, pero digamos que seria como tu lo describiste, no estar bien con ver niños y cosas, asi... Pero bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo .! El arco iris entre Hinata y Naruto se acerca :'D! Aunque aun pasaran otras cositas, no tan feas, pero si pasaran otras cositas! Y espero que les gusten .! Al final de todas formas brillara el arcoiris! Y el Naruhina :D!

Bueno, puse un no se que seria, pero una cosa entre Sasuke y Sakura o/o, sera relevante! (Ya entendieron ;D?) Se que no es nada pero me dio mucha penita escribirlo /! Jijiji

Bueno, aqui les dejo el episodio, cualquier duda comentario sugerencia en un review :D! Espero les guste! El capitulo es por y para ustedes! Muchas gracias por leer!

P.D: Iba a terminarlo y subirlo mañana, pero digamos que hoy vi el manga de Naruto (558) y ver ese final me inspiro :'D! Si no lo han visto veanlo! 3_3! Me hizo tan feliz 3_3 y dije "Es mi señal"! Jejejeje, nos estamos leyendo! Y si me dejan muchos reviews el sabado o domingo ya actualizo eeeh :D!

Domo arigatouuu!

Sayonara :D!

**TODD~**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla, la historia es de mi propiedad bla bla bla :)!**

**Gracias por leer T.T! Por fin el 8vo capitulo!**

**ATENCION! Leve inicio NaruHina :3**

**Cancion usada para inspiracion (que creo serviria): Back to december - Taylor Swift  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle<strong>

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Diciembre**_

_**Nueva York, E.U**_

_**-**__Y bien? Que tanta urgencia tenias Hinata, te estas empezando a sentir mal de nuevo?_

_-no… Para nada, de hecho creo que estoy mejor que nunca…_

_-vaya me alegra oír eso, entonces porque tanta urgencia?_

_-Ten…-dijo dándole unos boletos._

_**Nueva York – Beijing 12:00 pm 15 de Diciembre**_

_-Eso es mañana! Te vas a China?_

_-No! Ve el siguiente!_

_**Beijing – Tokio 7:45 am 17 de Diciembre**_

_**-**__OH POR DIOS! TE VAS A JAPON! POR FIN! Oh no lo puedo creer-dijo abrazándola-Espera, sin retractarse?_

_-Sin retractarme…-dijo sonriendo- Sin embargo, quiero pedirte algo, como tu paciente…_

_-En que soy buena? :D_

_-Quisiera, y me sentiría mas confiada, si me pudieras recetar alguna ampolleta o fármacos… Ya sabes, solo en caso de emergencia…._

_-Tienes suerte que siempre cargo con mis cosas del consultorio :D!_

_-Muchas Gracias… Kurenai…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun en el avión se encontraba la chica de ojos perlas esperando al fin bajar del avión

-Hasta luego señoritas, muchas gracias

-Hasta luego, gracias por viajar con nosotros!- Se despedían cordialmente las azafatas como era costumbre

-Por fin… He regresado…-dijo sonriente aquella chica volviendo a sentir el aire de su ciudad.

….

**20 minutos despues**

-Aaah maldición! Porque tardan tanto? La pantallita ya decía que estaba aquí!- Decia una rubia desesperada esperando en el aeropuerto de Tokyo a su vieja mejor amiga.- Uh…. Ya esta saliendo gente, anno… Disculpe señor sabe de donde están llegando estos pasajeros?

-No sabría decirle específicamente señorita, vienen pasajeros de distintos vuelos

-Hummm…. No sabe si ya están saliendo los del vuelo de China?

-Humm llegaron hace aproximadamente 20 minutos, ya deberían estar saliendo.

-Oh okey muchas gracias señor! –Dicho esto retrocedió unos paso y volvió a fijar su vista en aquella puerta en la cual espero estar muchas veces esperando recibir a su hermana del alma a… - Hinata…-dijo sorprendida mientras veía salir a una joven de tez blanca, ojos perlas y cabello azulado, pero al contrario de su Hinata traía el pelo mas debajo de los hombros, y su cuerpo ya no se veía como antes, claro que después de 4 meses de embarazo, su cuerpo ya no era el cuerpo de una adolescente, sin embargo se veía mas cambiada completamente, pero no podía equivocarse era su vieja amiga, y como negarlo al ver ese peculiar sonrojo en sus mejillas…- HINATA!- Llamo enérgicamente ya por fin segura de su duda si era o no su amiga

-Temari-chan-dijo casi en un susurro pero muy alegremente y se acerco hacia su vieja amiga

-HINATAAAA CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE- Sin embargo Temari se adelanto a ella corriendo a darle un efusivo abrazo- TE HE HECHADO DE MENOS! PERO MIRATE ESTAS HERMOSA! ESTAS TOTALMENTE CAMBIADA!

-A-rigatou Temari-chan!-Decia correspondiendo a ese abrazo mientras sollozaba de felicidad

…

-Y fue asi que terminamos en esa situación, sin embargo tardamos un buen tiempo en formalizar las cosas, pero tu sabes como es el asi que supongo que debo alegrarme a que aunque sea tarde formalizamos las cosas no?

-Jeje claro, vaya… Quien diría que tu y Shikamaru terminarían juntos

-El chico "problemático" con la mujer mas problemática del mundo! Pero asi es el mundo no? Digo Sakura y Sasuke, Ino y Sai, Tenten y Neji, Tu y Naruto… No se por qué se sorprenden por mi-decia muy quitada de la pena mientras Hinata solo se enrojecía ante su mención-Bueno, hemos llegado! Se que has extrañado este lugar, mas al rato iremos también por un helado!

-Demo, Temari, estas segura que ninguno de los demás vendrá para aca o, no les habras dicho algo?

-Por supuesto que no! Hyuga Hinata acaso desconfías de mi?-dijo con dramatismo

-No es que no confie en ti Tema, es que te conozco demasiado

-Touché! Pero no, no les dije nada, creeme, sere una imprudente, pero eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que si me pides algo asi lo hare, además casi ninguno sale a desayunar, normalmente es solo a Ichiraku's o comida rápida, además que a estas horas casi todos están en la Universidad o saliendo de, y estamos muy lejos de la zona escolar, ninguno vendría hasta aca a estas horas… Tranquila! Relájate! Que no conoces la ley de la atracción? Lo que piensas se hace realidad! Asi que mejor piensa en que volverás a comer como Reina!-dijo por ulitmo jalando a su amiga al interior de aquel restaurante

Pasaron la tarde juntas, después de su larga comida, fueron a los helados a los que solian ir siempre juntas, y después estuvieron paseando un rato en carro mientras Temari le seguía contando e informando de todo lo que había pasado esos últimos 2 años que estuvo fuera, mostrándole edificios nuevos, y recordando lugares viejos. Fue finalmente pasadas las 7 que llegaron a la residencia Hyuga.

-Bueno, aquí estas por fin! Sana y salva y nadie te vio!

-HINATA!

-AAAH!-Fue lo único que pudo escuchar Temari para después voltear a ver a la Hyuga tirada en el piso mientras era abrazada por la Hyuga menor, y detrás de ella venia el genio Hyuga, ambos para recibir a su querida hermana.

Despues de su recibimiento a su antiguo hogar, se juntaron a platicar los 4 un rato, y un tanto antes de las 10 Temari se retiro.

-Bueno Hina, solo para que me vaya en paz, cuanto tiempo mas vas a estar oculta en los muros de tu casa? Estoy segura que todos mueren de ansias por verte

-Mmm, dame solo unos días, en los que me acostumbro un poco a estar aquí, no mas de una semana, te lo prometo

-Hmmmm no te preocupes Hina, tomate tu tiempo, solo no te tardes, ya esperamos dos años eh!-Dicho esto la abrazo- de verdad te extrañe mucho Hina!-dijo estrujándola aun mas

-Yo también Tema-chan-dijo tímidamente como siempre

-Bueno mañana es miércoles asi que ire a la empresa con los baka's que tengo de hermanos, estaremos ahí hasta tarde, no creo poder venir, pero el jueves sin falta vengo eh!

-Gracias Tema, mañana dare un pequeño paseo a los alrededores, tu sabes para reconocer de nuevo el vecindario. Segura que no estará ninguno por aca?

-Por supuesto, salen de vacaciones hasta el fin de semana, y luego ya varios están ocupados con los negocios familiares y ya sabes todo el rollo… Asi que no te alteres va?

-Esta bien, nuevamente gracias Tema!

-Yeeeeaah! Te quiero mucho hermosa!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Creo que en general todo sigue como siempre, de todas formas Hanabi igual sabe cualquier cosa se lo puedes decir…

-Sii, gracias Neji-niisan, vete con calma, no quiero que se te haga tardes….

-Bueno, entonces me voy-dijo retirándose de la habitación-Y por cierto, nuevamente… Bienvenida a casa-dicho esto se retiro y Hinata solo sonrio, no llevaba mas de un dia y realmente ya creía que Kurenai había tenido tanta razón, si se sentía asi de feliz solo con su familia, ¿que pasaría cuando volviera a ver a sus amigos? Solo esperaba que su felicidad durara aun después de ver a Naruto.

Como era una mañana calida aun siendo invierno, y como había planeado el dia anterior, Hinata después de desayunar, divago un rato por la mansión Hyuga, recordando y reconociendo cada lugar de aquella inmensa casa, acabando en su habitación, recordando todo lo que había vivido ahí. Despues de bañarse preparo el desayuno a Hanabi quien por fin había despertado (ella ya estaba de vacaciones), y fue entonces que se cambió y salio a dar un pequeño paseo por su antiguo vecindario.

Paso cerca de las casas de sus viejos amigos que vivian en ese mismo barrio, paso por la vieja tiendita que había, deteniéndose a comprar cualquier chuchería, recibiendo otra bienvenida por parte de la dueña de esa tienda. Tambien visito (de lejos) la casa de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, parecía estar igual, y a pesar que las plantas que estaban florecientes casi todo el año estaban secas por el fio, seguía viéndose igual de acogedor aquella casa como siempre, no pudo evitar dedicar varios minutos a observar y recordar, sin embargo por mucho que quiso acercarse, decidió evitarlo dado que la señora dueña de aquella casa probablemente estaría ahí con su segunda heredera, Naruko.

Y es que sabía que si la vieran, alguna de las dos, su presencia seria rápidamente notoria, y también sabia que tal vez Naruto no estaría enojado con ella, sin embargo su madre… Vaya, su madre tampoco la odiaría, pero si podría disfrutar de sentir como cada uno de sus huesos se rompían en sus manos. No, definitivamente aun quería estar con sus huesos enteros. Asi mejor siguió con su recorrido, dejando atrás solamente un suspiro de nostalgia.

Aun eran las 10 de la mañana y dado que quizás todos los niños estarían durmiendo, fue a su último destino, el parquecito del vecindario.

Como supuso, estaba vacio, era muy temprano, y de seguro ningún padre dejaría salir a sus hijos al frio tan temprano, o eso pensaba, por lo menos ella a sus hijos no los dejaría salir con aquel clima que podría hacerlos enfermar.

Hijos.

Era extraño y nostálgico ahora pensar eso. Ya no era doloroso, ahora veía las cosas de una manera mas "memorable", pero aun era raro pensar que hace 2 años, estaba viviendo su ultimo dia con su bebe con vida, dentro de ella, y Naruto a su lado.

Ingreso un poco mas en aquel parque, llegando a los columpios, justamente el lugar donde le había confesado a Naruto que estaba esperando un bebe. Mismo lugar donde se habían vuelto novios, y se habían besado por primera vez, definitivamente ese lugar era una caja llena de recuerdos.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio observando el paisaje, y después, se levantó dispuesta a regresar a su casa.

Nada podía hacerla mas feliz en esos momentos, estar de nuevo en su ciudad, y en unos días estaría con todos sus amigos, sin embargo en ese día ya había recuperado la mitad de paz que tanto busco durante dos años, ahora solo esperaba que le durara un poco mas y le ayudase a ser mas fuerte…

Camino hacia la salida del lugar, y cuando dio un ultimo vistazo al parque, el destino saco un As bajo la manga.

-H-Hinata…

"_Esa voz…."_

…

Se escuchaban los murmullos de las demás personas que estaban en aquel café, sin embargo ellos solo escuchaban el silencio que invadía su mesa, bien dicen que cuando mas hay que decir, es cuando uno calla mas, y ese momento no era la excepción a eso.

-Y… Hace cuándo regresaste?-dijo por fin tratando de romper el hielo y la tensión que había entre ellos

-A-ayer e-en la t-tarde…-decia una nerviosa Hinata, después de su sorpresivo encuentro en la salida del parque, y después de un minuto de silencio compartido, Naruto la invito a tomar un café, y en el trayecto a este fue solamente el silencio lo que reino, no hablaron hasta que tuvieron que ordenar en aquel local.

-Oh, vaya… Y-trago saliva-los demás sabían?

A lo que ella negó, dándole alivio a su alma, temiendo que todos supiesen de la llegada de la Hyuga,a excepción de el.

-S-solo… T-temari, Neji y-y H-hanabi…

-Ya veo…

El silencio volvió a reinar, fue cuando Hinata reunió el valor para intentar hablar un poco mas, puesto que esa situación resultaba demasiado incomoda, Naruto era la ultima persona que esperaba encontrarse, tenia tantas cosas que decirle pero ambos aun no tragaban la idea que después de 2 años estaban ahí frente a frente, sin poder decir nada.

-y… Como ha estado todo?-Ante esto el rubio also la vista sorprendido que la timida chica intentara entablar una conversación- D-digo, como esta tu familia? H-hace tiempo n-no se n-nada de ellos…

-Hm…-hizo una mueca que parecía una pequeña sonrisa- Están bien, esperando a que me gradué para terminar de irme de la casa-bromeo-

-T-te vez… Bien, pareces m-muy ocupado-dijo refiriéndose al celular que no dejaba de sonar ni recibir mensajes desde su encuentro

-He… Si lo siento… Hace varios meses empecé a trabajar un tiempo con mi papá, es algo difícil, tu sabes…

-S-si…

Naruto realmente odiaba esa situación, sabia que estaba con la guardia muy en alto, y a pesar de estar callado y algo cortante, dentro de el estaba viviendo un huracán de emociones. Por un lado se sentía feliz de por fin estar de nuevo con Hinata, cuando la vio tuvo tantas ganas de salir corriendo y abrazarla y jamas volver a dejarla ir, sin embargo, por otra parte, aun tenia la espinita de su ida, y una parte de el estaba enojado, sentido y dolido por su partida, el le había dado todo su amor y ella solo le dio el adiós, además de no saber también que sentía la chica de esa misma situación.

Era una situación incómoda, y lo que menos quería hacer era hacer sentir mal a Hinata, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras no salían simplemente. Ese no era el momento, no podrían hablar mientras estuvieran tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Por su lado Hinata no podía evitar sentirse mal, toda la paz que había sentido momentos atrás se vino abajo, no por haberse reencontrado con aquel chico de ojos de cielo, si no por palpar finalmente, la situación en la que ella se había encargado de poner con sus acciones. Suspiro pensando en eso

-Estas bien?-Eso llamo su atención, por su preocupación ante su suspiro, ella solo sonrio levemente y asintió- No suspires, cada vez que suspiras se te escapa una alegría ~ttebayo!-dijo con un leve tono infantil, tratando de hablar un momento como si nada hubiese pasado, y Hinata sorprendida ante esa frase que solia decirle mucho cuando eran pequeños, sonrio.

-E-estoy bien, d-de ve-rdad…-sonrio un poco mas ampliamente

-Jeje , Sabes…- empezó a hablar nuevamente el Namikaze, llamando un poco la atención de Hinata -Te ves muy bien con el pelo largo-dijo dándole una sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar, haciendo con este acto sonreír al ojiazul.

-A-arigatou …-agradeció agarrando su cabello y empezando a jugar con el

-Y bueno… Cuentame, Como has estado? Como te fue estos dos años?-dijo tratando de sonar animado y empezar a romper el hielo

Hinata sonrio melancólicamente y solo respondió

-Pues… Aquí estoy…-A pesar de lo mucho que quería contarle tantas cosas y pedirle perdón de rodillas hasta que le sangraran, sabia que ese aun no era el momento de dar explicaciones. Tampoco quería llenar a Naruto con sus tristes historias sobre como fue a parar al psiquiatra, ni sus constantes pesadillas, y asi como aun no era el momento de pedirle perdón, tampoco era el momento de caer en sentimentalismos y cosas mas personales- América, m-mas bien Nueva York e-es una g-gran ciudad

-Je.. Si a papá le gusta siempre me lo ha dicho… Hiciste muchos amigos?-Pregunto pensando que era una pregunta inocente, pero supo que algo no estaba tan bien al ver que la cara de Hinata cambio a una expresión de confusa

"_**No"**_ pensó en Hinata

-C-conoci mucha gente, gente interesante… E-es o-otra forma d-de vida. Y mis compañeros de la facultad también s-son muy a-amables y amigables, y hemos convivido mucho, pero digamos que cada quien lleva ya su propio ritmo y vida-dijo tratando de no sonar muy antisocial

Naruto a decir verdad por la expresión anterior de Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez había estado un largo tiempo recluida, sin amigos, ni nadie que la apoyara. Y pensar eso solo le estrujaba el corazón cada vez mas.

_Demonios_

Era todo lo que Naruto podía pensar. Ciertamente muchas veces había imaginado como seria su reencuentro con Hinata, pero bien dice que lo planeado nunca sale, y la verdad se sentía algo frustrado, las pocas palabras que iban intercambiando hacían que mandara todo al diablo y abrazara a la mujer de su vida, pero aun en su alma tenia la vocecita de Sakura diciéndole que no era malo que el estuviera enojado con ella, y su lado herido no podía evitar justificar todo el dolor que Hinata pareció haber sentido y todo lo que había vivido con un _"Ella asi lo quiso", _pero no podía.

La conocía, desde antes de nacer ya se conocían, conocía su forma de ser, de vestir, de hablar, de comer, la conocía desde la raíz de su cabello hasta la punta de los pies, literalmente, sabia su pose para dormir y como a veces se le escapaba unos pequeños ronquidos al dormir. A pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, conocía su risa, y podía reconocerla a metros de distancia, reconocía lo que pensaba hasta antes de hablar. Se sabia su historia asi como conocía los 30 ingredientes que su madre usaba para preparar el Ramen Especial… La conocía incluso mas de lo que se conocía a si mismo, y viceversa, y por como la conocía tanto es que sus ojos no podían mentirle, no sabían mentirle. Y eso solo le hacia querer preguntarle mas, que le dijera todo lo que había hecho ese tiempo, pero la poca sensatez y cordura que habían en el le dijeron que No.

"**PING!"**

-Disculpa un momento tengo que responder-dijo mientras escribia nuevamente en su celular

-Si… No te preocupes…

-Vaya, es de las pocas veces que soy tan solicitado jeje-bromeo

-S-si je… Hummmm N-Naruto

-Hmp, dime?

-N-no te, te ret-traso en n-ningun compromiso o algo?-pregunto temiendo estar quitándole su tiempo de empresario y estudiante-di-digo, pareces que te están buscando mucho y…

-La escuela y la empresa pueden esperar ~ttebayo, igual no iba a ir ni a la escuela ni a la empresa

-Y a-d-donde ibas?-se le escapo la pregunta recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Naruto- Ah gomenasai, c-creo qu-ue eso n-no es de m-mi incumbencia-decia reprochándose a si misma, mientras Naruto solo la veía con ternura por como era

-Jeje tranquila… Solo estaba…. Paseando-mintio, dudando de esa frase, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hinata- Estoy ocupado todo el dia, toda la semana, casi nunca puedo salir, y ya tenia un rato que no pasaba por el parque…

-V-vas m-mucho alla?-pregunto sorprendida

-Iba… Te digo, estoy algo ocupado, pero cuando puedo trato de ir aunque sea un rato…-dijo sonriendo- Sabes lo que ese lugar significa para mi…-dijo lanzando una indirecta muy directa

-S-si…

Pasaron un rato mas hablando, poco a poco, no hablaron de nada personal, lo poco que decían era de cosas triviales, pero mas fue sobre el trabajo, charlaron un poco sobre el clima, y la diferencia entre Nueva York y Tokyo, y alguna que otra cosa no personal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.- .-.-

-Y Sakura?

-No vino hoy, no te aviso? Deberías ir a verla, anoche se sentía algo mal…Oh, Sai! Por aquí!-Dijo llamando la atención de su novio- Bueno Sasuke, nos vemos! Si vas a ver a Sakura dile que conteste cuando le llame, tenemos mucha tarea!

-Hmp…

La seriedad del Uchiha era diferente. Tal vez era solo un momento de taquicardia, pero había algo diferente en el aire.

Y asi, mientras un reencuentro sucedía, una duda surgía, una dama lloraba.

En un rincón del baño, con el rostro entre las rodillas, vaciaba las lágrimas que en su alma se hallaban en ese momento.

-T-tranquila… Est-to es un e-error…-Hablaba entre sollozos intentando calmarse

"_**It's been a long time since i came around, it's been a long time…" **__**(Tono de Llamada)**_

**Sasuke U. **** 12:17 pm**

-Aaah… B-bueno…- Dijo sorbiéndose la nariz- Eh, n-no nada… Tenia algo tapada la nariz y tenia fiebre anoche pero… Si, si, estoy bien… Puedes venir mas al rato? No me siento al 100 ahorita… Si estoy bien, solo…No tiene mucho que me levante, sigo en pijamas... Si… Sasuke… Te amo… Bye…- colgó la llamada y recargo su cabeza en la pared- Y ahora que voy a hacer?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Bueno…. Hey que es tan urgente? No me digas que ya estas de vuelta en E.U

-_N-nada de eso Tema.. Y-yo… V-vi a N-naruto…_

-…Qu-…. QUE? O.O! EL DESTINO HA HABLADO!

_-T-temari no exageres…_

-No quiero decir esto pequeña Hina, pero TE LO DIJE- Se burlaba la mejor amiga de la Hyuga- Y-y-y como fue? No espera! No me cuentes, me lo diras mañana frente a frente…

Ya puedo gritarlo al mundo?

_-G-gritar al mundo?_

-Si bueno.. te estabas escondiendo de Naruto, por eso aun no decias nada de ti entonces… Si ya pueden saber tus amigos que estas aquí?

_-Mm… Si, c-creo q-que si…._

- Me haces tan feliz Hinata Hyuga… Ok, entonces organizare una salida….

_-T-temari-chan por favor, no…_

-No! No me importa que no quieras, no te preocupes invitare a…

_-Por favor! N-no quiero hacer tan-to a-alarde…_

-Nada de eso! Tienes que enfrentar a todo tu pasado, y Naruto no es el único!… Sabes que no lograras cambiar mi opinión…

_-Aah… *Suspiro*_

-Creo que gane! Jojojojo, pero no te preocupes mañana llego puntual a las 3 a tu casa y te aviso que haremos va?

_-C-creo que si digo que no igual lo haras no?_

-Sii! Te quiero mucho Hina! Te hablo al rato que seguire con otros asuntos, de acuerdo? Chaooooo!-Dijo colgando- Bieen ahora, yo me encargare de TODO… Jmm…(marca otro numero) Bueno? Si hola!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces, si te sientes bien?

-Claro que si Sasuke, solo estoy cansada…

-Estas distraída y tienes los ojos rojos

-Es por la fiebre nada mas, no te preocupes! De verdad…

-Hmp…

-Mejor dime como estuvo tu dia?

-Me hablo Naruto como a la 1

-Aja, y? Quiere salir? No creo que sea conveniente que vuelvan a salir entresemana…

-No, era para avisarme algo

-Esta enfermo de nuevo?-Decia la ojijade mientras preparaba una bebida para su invitado

-Hinata regreso-contesto mientras jugaba con su celular, mientras que Sakura detenia por un momento lo que estaba haciendo

-Como… Como que regreso?

-Hmp… Se la encontró.

-Y y como esta? Vaya… Hasta que después de 2 años se digno a venir

-Hmp… Deberias dejar tu enojo por otro lado porque el dobe parecía feliz…

-Sabes que no me parecio justo lo que hizo! Naruto es NUESTRO mejor amigo, el no tuvo la necesidad de irse para lidiar con todo lo que estaba pasando. Se que es tu prima pero no me importa, no me agrada… Sabes que, ya cambiemos de tema, no quiero pelear por algo asi…

-Hmp…

"_**Riiiiing Riiiiiing Riiiiing"**_

**Sabaku No Temari 1:40 pm**

-Bueno… Si hola Temari-chan, bien y tu? Me alegra, que sucede? Hmp… Si acabo de enterarme… Sasuke… Reunion el viernes? Temari la verdad no estoy segura de ir… Tengo, tarea… No se, lo pensare… Ok… Nos vemos

-Temari?

-Esta organizando una reunión de bienvenida para Hinata

-Hmp… Tarea?

-Hmp… Te acabo de expresar lo que siento, y por eso es que no ire a hacerle fiesta por su regreso… Por mi que se quedara en America…-dijo saliendo de la cocina

-Mujeres… _"Y ni siquiera termino de hacer la limonada" _Hmp…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al dia siguiente, Residencia Hyuga**

-Y QUE PASO DESPUES?

-Temari no grites…

-Hay mujer pero tu no me dices nada! Y que hicieron? En que quedaron? Te pidió matrimonio? Se besaron?

-N-no… Cuando terminamos, m-me acompaño a la casa… Y solamente me dijo que e-esperaba que pudiéramos vernos pronto… Y-y que si necesitaba algo el estaba disponible cualquier dia y h-hora…-dijo tímidamente

-Vaya, si que son unos atolondrados…

-Es una situación algo complicada, c-creo que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir o c-como actuar, n-no esperaba v-verlo hasta en una semana…

-Pero ahora lo veras hoy! –Dijo animadamente

-QUE?

-Te dije que haría una reunión

-Y t-tenia que ser hoy Temari?

-Hina, se que piensas que olvide esta fecha, pero porque no quiero que estes triste el dia de hoy-le tomo las manos- Te quiero mucho Hina! Y no dejare que pases otro año mas triste! Ademas que mejor manera de pasarla que con tus amigos que quien mas que yo amaba a mi sobrino y su papá eh?-sonrio dulcemente y Hinata se sonrojo levemente

-Muchas gracias Tema….

-NOO! No llores! Tranquila! Es mas arréglate, que a las 7 vendran todos para aca, será reunión de "traje", asi que no te preocupes por nada!

-Ya te vas?-pregunto algo incrédula Hinata

-Si, solo venia a compartir información, pero vendre a las 6.30, aun tengo que ir con Gaara a la corporación

-Entiendo, saludame a tus hermanos

-Claro ¡ Nos vemos! Y te quiero lista-dijo asomando su cara por la puerta viéndola amenazadoramente- I see you (la señalo con los dedos)

-Bien, aun tengo 1 hora y media- dijo la Hyuga, entonces recogio los cogines con los que estaba con su mejor amiga y se recostó en su cama recordando el suceso de ayer

-Naruto-kun…-susurro

**Flashback**

_-Bueno, aquí estamos, Residencia Hyuga señorita_

_-Jejeje, g-gracias Naruto-kun.._

_-No hay de que… Hmm b-bueno…._

_-Ah, q-quisieras pa-asar?-pregunto tímidamente_

_-Gracias pero no quisiera molestar, además tengo que ir a ver a Naruko_

_-Y-ya veo…_

_-Pero otro dia p-puedo venir, o p-odriamos salir, con los chicos claro si quisieras_

_-Gracias… M-me gustaría-al decir eso Naruto quito su cara de nerviosismo y sonrio _

_-Entonces, nos veremos pronto! Y Hina … Ah Hinata… Si necesitas algo estoy disponible 24/7_

_-G-gracias_

_Despues de ese gracias se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, en silencio, no sabían que decir, ni que hacer pero ya no era un silencio incomodo como cuando se encontraron, ahora simplemente eran dos seres que no sabían como sacar toda la verdad que albergaban en su ser, o como diría otra gente "Un par de atolondrados", pero asi era ese amor, y aunque las palabras no salieran de sus bocas y aunque ni siquiera supieran que pensar ni nada al menos ahora sabían que seguían siendo de una forma aquellos atolondrados de 2 años atrás, que aun había "algo" que los hacia sentirse en paz consigo mismos, aun a pesar de todas las dudas y pesares que existían._

_-Entonces nos vemos pronto _

_-H-hai Naruto… T-ten buenas tardes-y con un leve movimiento de mano el se alejo y ella solamente se quedo viendo el camino tomado por quien una vez considero el amor de su vida._

**Fin de Flashback**

-No podía decirle eso a Temari, enloquecería en ese mismo instante-decia hablando con Kyuubi, aquel peluche que Naruto le había regalado 2 años atrás-Ademas, no es bueno que le de ilusiones de algo que no se ni que quiero que sucedo, ni espero, ni se que espera el de toda esta situación… Aah*suspiro*… Son cuarto para las 5… Creo que podria irle a saludar…

Dicho esto se metio a bañar, y al salir se puso unos mallones afelpados negros, unas botas planas, una falda de mezclilla tabloneada encima y una blusa manga larga ligera, y por ultimo una sudadera gris y salio con su bolso.

Camino un rato hasta llegar al Parque Byakugan(el parquesito), y se adentro en el, pero al entrar se llevo otra sorpresa mas.

En un árbol un poco mas lejano se encontraba el, nuevamente ahí. El dia de ayer no había podido ir por habérsela encontrado, pero que haría el a esa hora ahí? Porque el destino insistia en ponerlo en su camino.

Como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia camino hacia el, y cuando reacciono de su acciones ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de el, y cuando logro tener nuevamente control sobre si misma el la vio

-Hinata-chan…

-Ah, buenas tardes Naruto-kun-dijo rápidamente haciendo una reverencia avergonzada que la hubiera visto en su intento de huir-Dis-discupa n-no quería interrum-mpir, y-yo… Y-yo ya m-me i-iba

-N-no! Espera…-Dijo algo sorprendido agarrando rápidamente a la chica de ojos perla soltándola al instante- P-perdon, no me interrumpes, ya me iba de todas formas… Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-N-no, acabo de llegar, q-queria s-salir un momento antes de la... r–reunión…

-Me acompañarías a mi casa? –pregunto tranquilamente con lo que Hinata lo miro algo sonrojada por la pregunta-Digo, solo iria a cambiarme para ir ya a tu casa, s-si quieres ~ttebayo

Por impulso quería decir rápidamente Si, pero pensar que tal vez su procreadora y hermana estarían ahí le aterraba la simple idea de ira la esquina de esa casa

-Hmmm anno y-yo… K-u-kushina-sama e-esta …?

-Mamá? Salio toda a la tarde a hacer con papá y Naruko, ya sabes a compras navideñas, esta sola la casa ~ttebayo :3-dijo tranquilamente hasta que por algún motivo desconocido reflexiono lo que dijo y la cara ligeramente roja de Hinata en esos momentos- AH NO E-Espera ~ttebayo! No me mal entiendas jejeje s-solo voy a cambiarme y-y rápido nos vamos de ahí, e-esta bien?

Hinata aun avergonzada por su "oscuros" pensamientos asintió tímidamente y empezó a caminar seguida por el rubio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí? Sabia que dirias que no a lo de Hinata, asi que vine por ti

-No se supone que si digo que no es para que NO vengas por mi?

-Vamos Sakura, dale una oportunidad, no puedes solamente juzgarla por algo que tu no sabes, además que te cuesta? Solo un ratito, haces acto de presencia y te vas? Vamos frentona, incluso Sasuke ira

-Sigo sin entender porque la defiendes tanto

-no la defiendo, solo no la juzgo, se que ya te convenci asi que dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a tu cuarto-dijo la rubia entrando como si nada en la casa de su amiga

"_Mi cuarto…. RAYOS!" _pensó para salir corriendo a su habitación, rebasando a la Yamanaka

-¿Qué sucede contigo frentona? Saber que clase de porquería tendrías en tu cuarto que saliste como bala-dijo asomándose en la habitación de su amiga, que salía del baño calmadamente

-Cosas

-Hmp, no quiero saber….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pareciese que los últimos dos años no hubiesen transcurrido, estaba parada en aquella sala en la que prácticamente había vivido mucho tiempo, todo se encontraba igual, el sillón, la mancha de ramen en la pared, el "arte abstracto" de los herederos Namikaze, tal vez una que otra foto nueva, pero todo seguía igual, aquel olor a viejo, ramen y a hogar que tanto le gustaba.

El rubio Namikaze había subido a su habitación dejando a Hinata contemplando aquella casa.

Muchas imágenes del pasado llegaban por montones a la mente de Hinata.

**Serie de Flashback**

"_Hinata es mi novia ~ttebayo!"_

"_-Y asi sucesivamente hasta llegar a 50, la tabla de 5 es snecilla Naruko-_

_-No quiero pasar a 4°!-"_

"_-Demonios Hina! De veras que haces el mejor ramen de todo el mundo ~ttebayo!"_

"_-Mamá. Papá…-Tomo aire- Hinata y yo, tenemos un anuncio muy importante…_

_-Esta todo bien? –pregunto Kushina_

_-No me digan que asesinaron a alguien, jeje-Bromeo Minato_

_-No papá, es algo diferente-dijo seriamente preocupando a Minato quien entonces cambio su postura a una mas seria- Y si madre, esperemos que ustedes piensen que esta bien._

_-Habla Namikaze-ordeno Kushina_

_-Bien, pues Hinata esta…-Miro a Hinata quien se encontraba igual de nerviosa que el, pero ella al verlo apretó su mano tratando de darle animos y dárselos a ella misma por igual-Hinata… Hinata y yo… estamos… Estamos embarazados…"_

"_-Hina-chan, tu quieres a tu bebe?-pregunto _

_-Claro que si Naru, porque lo dices?_

_-Entonces… Porque te lo comiste?-Pregunto horrorizada la pequeña niña"_

"_Hina-chan te amo con todo mi corazón… A ti y a mi hijo"_

**Fin de flashbacks**

Salio de su ensoñación al escuchar un ruido de la planta alta donde se encontraban las habitaciones, sin dudar subio las escaleras dándose también el tiempo de ver los cuadros que habían en ellas, hasta llegar al segundo piso

-N-Naruto-kun…?-Dio a parar en la habitación de Naruto que se encontraba vacia, y no pudo volver a evitar pensar los recuerdos que habían en _esa_ habitación.

Los lugares donde procreas o haces el proceso de procreación de un hijo no se olvidan tan fácil.

-Rayos! Donde habre dejado esa camisa-escucho decir a Naruto quien iba entrando a su habitacion con el torso desnudo sin haberse percatado de la presencia de Hinata-Ah H-hinata que paso?

-Ah y-yo y-yo-reacciono nerviosa y tomando tonalidades rojas en su rostro rápidamente al ver como se encontraba Naruto con su torso liso al aire, sus hombros que ahora estaban mas anchos _"Vaya"-_E-escuche un r-ruido pero yo me voy-y salio corriendo de la habitacion y regreso a la sala muy sonrojada mientras Naruto reia internamente por la aun timida actitud de Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo que no esta?

-Salio hace como 1 hora

-Demonios donde se halla escapado juro que…!

-Quien se escapo?

-TUUUU….! HINA… Oh… Vienes con Naruto-dijo calmandose rápidamente la chica de ojos verde

-Y Gaara y Kankuro? No me digas que no van a venir esos hermitaños ~ttebayo

-Nno… Jeje sabes que pasen ustedes y mientras ire a recogerlos a la casa esta bien? Te los encargo Hanabi –y se acerco a abrazar a la menor para susurrarle algo- Dejalos solos lo mas que puedas… BUENO! Regreso en un rato mas! Si llegan los demás ábranles si? Nos vemos :D!

Y desaparecio rápidamente sin dejar rastro en escena, ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que alguien mas llegara… Habia algún problema?

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo se yo se que no merezco el perdon de Dios! Me tarde 2 meses! Pero que les puedo decir ._., cuando lo escribi iba como a la mitad pero noe staba segura del reencuentro NaruHina, y lo dude mucho, luego me fui a presentar un examen de ballet fuera de la ciudad y cuando regrese me quede sin lap, hasta hace 3 dias me compraron una nueva y recupere en la que tenia el archivo -.-'! Y pues aqui no puse nada relevante, solo el reencuentro, lo dude mucho porque vi que no querian que fuera tan sencillo el reencuentro, pero asi queria que fuera yo xD simple pero con mucho sentimiento, aun faltan unas cosillas mas, prometo que si aun tengo 3 reviews minimo despues de mi tardanza el sabado ya estoy actualizando T.T! GOMENASAI! <strong>_

_**El capitulo, bueno realmente me quedo algo largo asi que decidi dejarlo aqui y ya lo demas en el siguiente, aunque no paso mucho espero que les haya gustado T.T y de verdad perdon por la tardazna! No volvera a pasar! Alguien me sigue aun? T.T... **_

_**Bueno si aun hay alguien que me deje un review sii? :3...  
><strong>_

_**Los quiero y nuevamente MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA .!**_

_**Pero para el 31 de diciembre aunque a las 11:59 del 31 de diciembre estare subiendo el ultimo capitulo de este fic C: !**_

_**Saludos a todos y buena vibra!**_

_**~TODD**_


	9. Chapter 9

****NOTA: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama y bla bla bla, la historia es de mi propiedad bla bla bla :)!****

****Gracias por leer :)!****

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle<strong>

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**-¿Cómo que no esta?**_

_**-Salio hace como 1 hora**_

_**-Demonios donde se halla escapado juro que…!**_

_**-Quien se escapo?**_

_**-TUUUU….! HINA… Oh… Vienes con Naruto-dijo calmandose rápidamente la chica de ojos verde**_

_**-Y Gaara y Kankuro? No me digas que no van a venir esos hermitaños ~ttebayo**_

_**-Nno… Jeje sabes que pasen ustedes y mientras ire a recogerlos a la casa esta bien? Te los encargo Hanabi –y se acerco a abrazar a la menor para susurrarle algo- Dejalos solos lo mas que puedas… BUENO! Regreso en un rato mas! Si llegan los demás ábranles si? Nos vemos :D!**_

_**Y desaparecio rápidamente sin dejar rastro en escena, ahora solo les quedaba esperar a que alguien mas llegara… Habia algún problema?**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Despues de escuchar como la puerta de entrada de aquella gran mansión se cerraba y la menor de los Hyuga abandonaba a una velocidad impresionante el living, nuevamente quedo la pareja sola en un pequeño silencio algo incomodo por la repentina acción de las otras acompañantes.

Sin embargo no tardo mucho para que empezaran a llegar sus invitados, escuchando asi "la campana", recibiendo primero a Ino, Sai, Sakura y Sasuke. Ino no dudo en abrazar a su vieja amiga, mientras la pareja de este solamente se acerco a saludarla de beso, mientras la Hyuga le sonrio tiernamente. El Uchiha solo palmeo la espalda de su prima, y Sakura solo hizo una reverencia y esbozo un apenas audible "hola" y rápidamente torno su atención a Naruto.

Luego llegaron los viejos mejores amigos de la Hyuga, Shino y Kiba. Rapidamente, junto con Ino y Sai como oyente, empezaron a platicar, hasta que unos minutos después llego TenTen acompañada de Neji, quien también hizo fiesta al momento de ver a la peliazul.

Por ultimo llegaron los hermano Sabaku, junto con Shikamaru y Chouji.

No pregunten como ni en que momento llegaron al Sushi-Bar "Jinchuriki", un bar no muy reciente que era muy popular por su deliciosa comida y sake (N/A: Seria de esos restaurantes de Sushi que muestran en las pelis que el chef esta en el centro y la barra esta alrededor de el y es electrica y que la comida va pasando xD).

Despues de haber hecho un brindis por la repentina reunión y el regreso de su vieja amiga cada quien tomo su rumbo en la barra, las chicas estaban con las chicas y chicos con los chicos, claro que Sakura estaba mas con los chicos que por escuchar la vida de Hinata en Estados Unidos.

-Vamos Hina solo una para hacer un brindis!

-Jeje g-gracias Tenten pero no puedo…

-Vamos Hinata, una no matara…

-En serio chicas e-estoy bien….

-No seas santurrona Hyuga-dijo desde su lugar Sakura, mientras se acercaba a Tenten y tomaba el trago que le ofrecían a la mencionada-Todos han esperado por ti por DOS años para que vengas a hacerles el feo, tómalo

-Hey calmate Sakura no es para tanto…

-Estoy en tratamiento medico Sakura, t-tu como estudiante d-de medicina sabras que no es muy bueno q-que consuma alcohol en tratamiento-dijo tratando de hablar firmemente- en cuanto termine, aceptare ese trago-sentencio alejando el trago de su rostro.

-Vamos Sakura, tu tampoco has tomado nada, asi que no digas nada

-Callate Ino, estoy mala del estomago…

En ese momento Sasuke, quien después de haber la actitud de su novia se acerco a ella, y un rato después se fueron.

Al grupo les dio las 10 de la noche y cada quien se empezó a ir.

-H-Hinata…

-N-naruto-kun, di-dime…

-Ann yyo…

-Hinata ya nos tenemos que ir

-Ah si Neji-niisan, e-enseguida voy, que paso Naruto? Niisan me llama y…

-Sisisi, bueno, no es nada importante, solo quería despedirme de ti, jeje… Te puedo ver pronto?

-S-si… Me parecería muy bien-dijo sonrojada

-Entonces te aviso uno de estos días, de acuerdo?

-Hai, buenas noches Naruto-kun, y gracias por haber venido-se paro rápidamente de puntitas y se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo y adentrarse en el carro blanco de Neji, dejando tras de si a un embobado Naruto quien aun sorprendido de la acción de la Hyuga, poso su mano en su mejilla y sonrio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-No debiste haberte portado de esa forma frentona! Fue de muy mal gusto tu comentario…_

-Ino, de verdad no estoy de humor ni muy bien ahorita para tus sermones, hablamos mañana bye… Hay, Dios, el sushi no te gusto verdad?-se pregunto asi misma viéndose en el espejo, específicamente su vientre mientras posaba su mano en el-No…-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de correr al baño a vomitar su "deliciosa" cena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al dia siguiente.

**Riiing Riiiing (tono de llamada)**

************ Numero Desconocido**

**11:45 am**

**-**B-bueno, Hinata Hyuga… Sasuke-kun, buenos días, bien g-gracias y t-tu? Lo de ayer? N-n no te preocupes Sasuke, en parte la entiendo… S-sabes a que hora estará en su casa? R-realmente qui-isiera hablar con ella, okey, a las 4 entonces, gracias Sasuke, nos vemos!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien Namikaze Uzumaki, en este momento me explicaras, quien vino ayer a la casa?

-Como que quien vino a la casa?

-En la sala encontré esto!-dijo poniendo un brillo labial enfrente del rubio

-Y yo que voy a saber yo no uso eso?

-Porque es de mujer y ni Naruko y yo usamos este! No habras metido a nadie a la casa en nuestra ausencia?

-No es por nada pero porque dudas primero de mi que de papá?

-Porque confio mas en tu padre, por algo estoy casada con el ~ttebane

-Hmp gracias mamá, aprecio tu apoyo-susurro

-Que dijiste?

-N-nada, yo no se de quien…. Ah no espera ya se… Creo que es de Hinata

-Hinata? Que Hinata?

-Hyuga

-YA ESTA AQUÍ? Porque siempre soy la ultima en enterarme de las cosas ~ttebane? Vez porque no confio en ti? Si tu no me cuentas NADA!-chillo

-MAMÁ! No te pongas asi

-Ademas porque no me ha venido a ver eh? Dile a esa jovencita que desde el primer dia que debio haber llegado debio haber venido a reportarse conmigo! Jummm, vez a lo que me refiero? Uno los cria y asi le pagan…

-Mamá eres una dramática ~ttebayo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mas tarde…**

-Sasuke no pensé que fueses a llegar tan… Oh, eres tu…

-B-buenas tarde Sakura

-Que quieres?

-Puedo hablar contigo…-pregunto esperando una respuesta mientras la Haruno solo la quedo viendo-Adentro, hace algo de frio ahorita…

-Hmp… Sube, estoy terminando una tarea…

Subieron hasta llegar a la habitación de la pelirosa

-Bien, que quieres? Que has tenido que venir a verme

-yo… Bueno quería hablar contigo sobre Naruto…

-Hinata no pienso ayudarte en cualquier cosa, menos si tiene que ver con Naruto…

-No yo no qu-queria ayuda yo…

-Te sere honesta, sabes que antes eramos buenas amigas, y creeme, entiendo todo lo que paso entre tu y naruto, lo se y lo he estudiado también! Pero yo no puedo verte con los ojos con los que te ven los demás y acercarme a ti darte un abrazo y decir que que bueno que regresaste, hablan como si hubieras salvado al mundo mientras te fuiste, pero no, no fuiste a salvar al mundo, ni a nada de eso, lo que hiciste fue huir y dejar a MI mejor amigo con el corazón destrozado, luchando solo, tratando de ser feliz, buscando todos los días de su vida una señal de vida de tu parte, mientras tu no se que hacias, pero no supimos nada de ti hasta el dia de ayer.

-Sakura! Entiendo, y-y aunque suene a-algo extraño, re-ealmente te entiendo, y-yo se que lo que hize esta mal, n-no es de las m-mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida…

-De las peores….

-Mmm s-si, okey… Sakura, te repito, te enteindo, respeto lo que hagas y pienses, p-pero tu también respétame…

-Que vas a hacer respecto a Naruto?-interrumpio

-Si regrese fue para aclarar las cosas con el, hace dos años lo deje sin haberle dicho nada… Solo he regresado para aclarar t-todo lo que… Lo que p-paso.

-Y después regresaras a Estados Unidos?

-P-por ahora, si… Tal vez regrese en unos 6 meses p-para trabajar junto a mi Oto-san…

-Sabes que Naruto aun te quiere? Que digo quiere, te ama igual que hace 2 años-dijo con tono molesto mientras Hinata se sonrojaba ante su declaración- Y tu llegada solo lo ha alborotado, le vas a volver a partir el corazón si te vas de nuevo…

-O tal vez lo calme yo…

**Riiiing Riiiing (Timbre de teléfono)**

**-**Mmm espera un momento, ire a contestar…

-H-hai, puedo u-usar tu baño?-mientras la pelirosa salía de la habitación señalando la puerta del baño que había en su habitación.

Hinata se adentro en aquel cuarto sin cerrar la puerta, se miro al espejo y se dijo a si misma

-Tranquila Hinata!-mientras se echaba agua en el rostro-Por Kami… _"Si que usa muchas cremas…"-_Penso, mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa pero mientras revoloteaba su bolsa en busca de un brillo extraviado, paso trayendo una de las tantas cremas que la Oji-jade tenia en aquel mueble en su baño, mientras esta rodaba y se escondio finalmente debajo del mueble rustico.

"_Bien hecho Hinata, cualquier cosa en este momento hara que Sakura me odie…"- _pensó tristemente al momento en que se agachaba a ver bajo el mueble

-Eso es…!

…

-Hmp, ya regrese, Hinata?-entro sigilosamente en su cuarto pensando en donde estaba la Hyuga, Cuando la vio salir del baño con cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y no era para mas, puesto que Sakura le siguió con la expresión al ver lo que Hinata llevaba en sus manos

-ESTAS EMBARAZADA?

-D-d-deja de gritar! Que no tiene que saberlo nadie!-dijo quitándole de las manos aquela caja con las pruebas realizadas-N-no es nada seguro

-5 pruebas Sakura! 5! Por Kami! Sakura muchas felicidades-Rapidamente la abrazo-Tienes el mejor regalo de la vida… Por eso no tomabas ayer! No estas enferma del estomago, estas embarazada! Dios mio, cuando le diras a Sasuke y a los demás? Tia Mikoto estará muy emocionada-decia para si misma de forma ilusionada

-Nunca lo van a saber Hinata-con este comentario Hinata bajo la vista y volteo a ver seriamente ala Haruno

-C-como que nunca?

-N-no, okey Hinata quedamos en paz, yo te respeto y tu me respetas a mi y mi privacidad… Te perdono y todo pero olvida esto de acuerdo?

-No no puedo Sakura! Ya no, como que nunca? Que estas pensando? Tienes que decírselo a Sasuke, llevas una vida dentro de ti, t-tienes tienes una estrella en tu vientre, la creación del amor, es, e-es lo mejor de ti y de Sasuke-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las de Sakura encima de su vientre, mientras Sakura la veía fijamente escuchando las palabras que decía

-T-tu no entiendes Hinata…

-Claro que lo entiendo Sakura, yo tenia 17 años cuando me embaraze, y también tenia miedo, que Naruto no me respondiera, que mi padre me diera la espalda, tu lo conoces! Pero entonces hable con Naruto, y termine de ver el arco iris, Sakura, por favor no digas e-esas tonterías que nadie lo va a saber

-Hinata, yo no se si quiero esto, por lo menos no ahora! Sasuke menos, el me lo ha dicho! Aun somos jóvenes mas adelante tal vez p-pero no ahora, además mis padres están gastando en mi carrera, y los Uchiha e-estan con las operaciones de Itachi… Son muchas cosas…

-Pues dalo en adopción! Hay mucha gente que en este momento esta buscando adoptar un bebe, tu puedes darles esa estrella y no tendrías que gastar nada

-El punto es que Sasuke no lo sepa!-Alzo la voz

-N-no quieres que lo sepa? Y para eso te desaceras de el? De esa forma? Tu eres doctora, tu mejor que nadie me puede decir como los sacan, ahorita ya no tiene 1 dia ni es una celula, ya tiene tamaño lo sabes? En 1 mes mas, sus manitas se empezaran a formar, no tanto como las nuestras, pero ya tendrán la forma, su cabezita-decia haciendo ademanes mientras recordaba al mismo tiempo las imágenes que una vez vio de su bebe en esa etapa, entonces volvió a cambiar su expresión seria y miro a Sakura-si no querias un bebe porque no te cuidaste?

-Hinata ya por favor!

-NO! No lo quieres? No quieres que nadie se entere, bien…

-Nunca dije que no lo…

-Pues yo si lo quiero-Sentencio

-Q-que?

-Yo lo quiero, si lo que quieres es que nadie se entere y que no pierdas tu vida actual, bien, iremos a tu escuela, y pediremos un intercambio, iras a Estados Unidos conmigo 1 años, estudiaras hasta que el doctor diga lo contrario, yo pagare todo, transporte, avión, renta, ropa, comida, hospital, todo, y en Diciembre del próximo año regresaras, si quieres también tendras una operación reconstructora para que no pierdas tu figura, lo que sea, pero en un año regresaras sin hijo y con un certificado de haber estudiado un año en el extranjero. Yo me encargare de todos los tramites legales, y el será mi hijo. Nadie sabra nada, ni tu ni nadie pierde nada…

-E-estas loca…

-Si querer salvar a ese bebe es estar loca, pues lo estoy!-le tomo las manos y la miro con ojos tristes- Sakura, yo no tuve opción, a mi n-no me preguntaron si quería perder a mi bebe o no-coloco una mano sobre su vientre- Yo lo esperaba, pero lo perdi, pero tu… Tu si tienes la decisión, y te aseguro que la mejor decisión que puedes hacer es tenerlo, habla con Sasuke por favor, no te arrepentirás, y si el no quieres hacerse cargo o el dinero es el problema, yo costeare todo, tu seras la mamá y yo la tia consentida pagare todo! Hare lo que quieras, pero no lo dejes ir por favor…

-H-hinata…

**It's been a long time since i came around, been a long time but i'm back in town, and this time i'm not livign without you (8)**

**Sasuke U. 3 5:13 pm**

Ambas jovenes miraron el cellular que yacia en la cama de la pelirosa y como si de una batalla se tratase ambas se lanzaron por el celular peleando por el

-Sakura por favor habla con el!

-Hinata déjalo! Yaa

-No

-Si!

Y asi duraron hasta que el celular dejo de sonar y ambas terminaron tiradas en el piso aun agarrando el celular

-Hi-na-ta, e-estas loca…-Decia recuperando la respiración-N-no cabe duda q-que te quedaste con la terquedad de Naruto….Aah… No sabia siquiera que peleabas

-Y-y no p-peleo, solo.. Lucho por l-lo que quiero… SAkura- giro su cabeza hacia ella y Sakura también- Por favor, habla con el…

Con la mirada que le puso, pudo comprender por fin cuando su hiperactivo amigo siempre les decía que era imposible decirle que no a Hinata con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir que ponía

"_Mierda"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Sabado 21 de Diciembre**

-Y entonces yo le dije "NOOOO!" Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Naruko lo habia bebido, y no le paso nada pero si descubrimos que el alcohol la pone mas hiperactiva... Fue horrible ~ttebayo T.T

-Jajaja bueno pero al menos no le paso nada :)

Cerca de ellos estaban sus otros dos amigos observando con ternura esa escena

-Vaya, mira a esos dos tortolos, ojala que solucionen su problemas pronto

-Son demasiado problematicos...

-Ahi vas callate y besame ;), recuerda que tu tambien tienes problemas que solucionar con Gaara jijij-rio antes de volver a besar a su novio

-OEE! Teme por aqui!-gritaba el rubio haciendo señas a su amigo que recien llegaba

-Ino y Sai?

-Jeje vendra mas al rato, esta preparandose mentalmente para patinar, es la primera vez que patina, sabias?

-Jo! Esto me empieza a gustar ~ttebayo

-Baka! Cuidado y le hagas algo a mi novio eh!

-Auch, amiga de Sakura tenias que ser

-Qe dijiste?

-Nada Sakura que te quiero...

-Baka...

-Hey todos nos apuraramos o tendremos que esperar una hora

-Vamos Tema-chan

-Hey Hinata te vas a quedar aqui ya para siempre?

-Eh... N-no aun... Aun no se, por ahora tengo que regresar para terminar la universidad... Tal vez regrese en unos meses, pero tambien d-depende de una ... Cuestion que tengo halla-dijo lanzandole una mirada a Sakura, que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke- A-aun veremos

-Aw que mal, entonces tendremos que aprovecharte por ahora! Pero hablando de eso cuando regresarias? Quisiera hacerte un encargo si no te molesta

-P-para nada Ino, regreso el 10 de Enero

-Ejem... Saben, acabo de recordar que tenia un compromiso con... mi papá, saldremos en otra ocasion-Escucharon decir al rubio quien rapido empezo a caminar en direccion contraria

-Bien hecho cerda! Ire a hablar con el ... Cerda tenias que ser-reprocho a Ino quien solo inflo las mejillas por los comentarios de su amiga

-Sakura! yo ire

-Segura?

-H-hai...

Hinata siguio a Naruto hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento donde habian dejado los autos, lentamente se acerco mas a el puesto que se notaba que iba enojado, y creia saber la razon, solo queria ir y aclarar las cosas puesto que lo que menos queria era herirlo.

-N-naruto-kun...

-Que quieres Hinata?

-Yo, Naruto porque te fuiste asi nada mas?

-Ya les dije, tengo un compromiso

-N-no lo creo...-Ante esa declaracion el volteo a verla, y se encontro con su mirada perla, decidida a hablar, seguia enojado, estaba enojado, y desilusionado, pero con esos ojos no podia mentirle, imposible mentirle a la persona que mejor te conoce

-Y que si no tengo un compromiso, que caso tiene que siguiera ahi?

-E-estabamos pasando un lindo rato... Todos j-juntos...

-Pero en enero dejaremos de estar todos juntos, que caso tiene que guarde todas estas memorias si al final te vas a ir de nuevo? Eh...

-Naruto y-yo queria hablar contigo de e-eso...

-Pero yo no, ya me ha quedado claro, te vas a ir, otra vez... A que veniste Hinata? Que no sabes que todo este asunto me duele? Hace 2 años te fuiste... Te fuiste sin decirme una sola palabra, y la verdad trate trate y trate de entenderte, pero como te dije ese dia en el avion TU y YO perdimos a nuestro bebe, lo unico que yo deseaba en esos momentos era tenerte a ti y que juntos sanaramos nuestras, heridas, pero no, te fuiste, y te respete, respete tu decision, porque sabes que si por mi hubiera sido, hubiera rentado un jet y te hubiera buscado, casa por casa... Pero respete tu decision...-Decia tristemente mientras Hinata solo ocultaba su mirada tras su flequillo, puesto que sabia que lo que decia Naruto era verdad- Y sabes, te espere, hasta el dia en que nos vimos estuve como un maldito perro faldero esperando alguna carta, una llamada, algo que me hiciera saber de ti, pero no recibci nada! Ni un "Hola" por medio de Neji, NADA! Y el dia que te vi en el parque-se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su mejilla y la acaricio-con tu cabello largo y tus mejillas sonrojadas, cuando me volteaste a ver, recorde el porque habia dejado todo suceder, porque te amaba! Y AUN LO HAGO! Por un momento pense que habias regresado por mi, que te ibas a quedar _por siempre junto a mi... _Es que acaso te enamoraste de alguien mas? Ya no me quieres, o que? A que veniste Hinata?

-Nada de eso Naruto, y-yo, aun te quiero, nunca podria dejarte de querer, nunca, y-yo vine aqui porque tenia que hablar contigo... Queria dejar las cosas c-claras por lo de hace dos años... F-fue egoista de mi parte todo lo que hize

-Claro que si! Incluso ahora! Sabes que ya te vi, y solo viniste a limpiar tu conciencia, sabes que dejemos las cosas en paz, hemos aclarado las cosas, ahora ya puedes irte a tu pais de comida rapida e increibles shows de teatro, con artistas y mucha gente interesante! Adelante ya nada te ata a este pais! Y conmigo ya rendiste cuentas

-Naruto por favor no seas asi-hablo pero el Namikaze habia entrado a su auto mientras Hinata solo alcanzo a ver como el aceleraba la velocidady desaparecia de su vista, dejando a una Hinata con el corazon roto y las lagrimas en los ojos...

**CONTINUARA... **

* * *

><p>CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN, Bueno, no tarde tanto :D! Solo quiero aclarar algo; en el capitulo pasado lo olvide pero no se cual sea el recorrido de EUA a Japon, eso de que pasa por China es invento mio, tambien las horas xD, pero no encontraba bien el tiempo y recorrido. Y con este capitulo, pues bueno, creo que todo esta claro, para la escena de Naruto y Hinata pues, tome en cuenta un comentario que no querian que hiciera la reconciliacion de Naruto y Hina asi rapida, asi que decidi poner solo esta pequeña pelea :3... La escena con Sakura, no me pude resistir queria que terminaran peleando y en el piso xD, y bueno, creo que por ahora es todo, que les parecio? T.T Les gusto? Quieren que siga? Ya Faltan unos 2 capitulos tal vez para que acabe el fic :B! Asi que opiniones?<p>

Gracias por seguirme hasta aca:B! Espero que les haya gustado de veritas :3, y tambien espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas! Que hayan disfrutado muy bien y pues, bueno, yo espero que me dejen un review de regalo, que tal? Barato verdad? No soy exigente :p (Inner: Claro! Preguntemosle a Santa Claus)

Bueno, dejen reviews :D! Buena vibra a todos! Que pasen bonito dia :) Y nos vemos pronto ;D

**~TODD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishi-sama**

**Y aqui por fin el 10 capitulo de este fic! Gracias por leer y pues... Disfruten :D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle<strong>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**-Nada de eso Naruto, y-yo, aun te quiero, nunca podria dejarte de querer, nunca, y-yo vine aqui porque tenia que hablar contigo... Queria dejar las cosas c-claras por lo de hace dos años... F-fue egoista de mi parte todo lo que hize**_

_**-Claro que si! Incluso ahora! Sabes que ya te vi, y solo viniste a limpiar tu conciencia, sabes que dejemos las cosas en paz, hemos aclarado las cosas, ahora ya puedes irte a tu pais de comida rapida e increibles shows de teatro, con artistas y mucha gente interesante! Adelante ya nada te ata a este pais! Y conmigo ya rendiste cuentas**_

_**-Naruto por favor no seas asi-hablo pero el Namikaze habia entrado a su auto mientras Hinata solo alcanzo a ver como el aceleraba la velocidad y desaparecia de su vista, dejando a una Hinata con el corazon roto y las lagrimas en los ojos...**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces me vas a decir que te traes con la Hyuga?

-Mmmm no se a que te refieres Sasuke…

-Que de la noche a la mañana te calmaste y de repente estabas muy cortes con ella…

La chica le miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras Sasuke intentaba leer en su mirada que clase de intento homicida cruzaba por la mente de su novia.

-No le puse ninguna sustancia en su comida, ni le mande una bomba a su casa, ni nada por el estilo si es lo que estas pensando… Solamente, platicamos un poco…-Le miro nuevamente, y el Uchiha le mantuvo la mirada esperando saber a que se referia con "platicamos un poco"-Cosas…

-Deberia preocuparme? No es algo que pueda saber?

Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda a la oji-jade

-Tal vez… En su momento-siguio con su desayuno restándole importancia-Te parece si vamos en la noche por unas malteadas? Hace mucho que no me llevas jummm…

-Hmp… Molesta….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hanabi yo antes tenia varios aretes aquí sobre el tocador, no sabes donde los movieron?

-Si, bueno, cuando entre a tu cuarto guarde varias cosas debajo de tu mesa de noche izquierda, y en el baúl, revisa ahí, pero no tiramos nada, todo lo guardamos

-Aaah… Arigatou Hanabi…-Dicho esto se dirigio hacia los muebles mencionados por su hermana menor a buscar sus cosas perdidas-Haber, no creo que hayan metido algo tan pequeño en el baúl…Hinata llevas 4 dias aquí y no has revisado tu mesita de noche? Aquí están! Que mas hay aquí?... Oh-fueron las palabras de sorpresa al encontrarse con su viejo celular guardado en aquel mueble

"_Habia olvidado que lo deje aquí" _pensó

-Esta descargado… Por aquí a de estar el cargador…-revoloteo un poco sus cajoncitos- Bingo! Listo, bueno que horas son? Oh my, ya son las 11:30, será mejor que me apresure, ya después revisare mi celular-Dijo mientras dejaba cargando su celular y agarraba su mariconera y salía de su habitación, mientras al mismo tiempo que avanzaba recordaba las palabras de su mejor amiga

"_**Velo a buscar a su casa, ya pudiste con todos! Que no puedas con tu ex suegra! De cualquier cosa estare lista por si necesitas que te lleve al hospital :D!"**_

Claro, lo ultimo no la animaba demasiado, sin embargo su animada amiga tenia razón, tenia que enfrentar a Kushina si es que quería arreglar las cosas con Naruto, asi que a paso firme salio de su casa dirigiéndose a la casa de la familia Namikaze.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mamá yo quiero waffles!

-Naruko ya comiste waffles toda la semana, con tanta azúcar que le pones te va a dar diabetes!

-Pero yo quiero waffles!

-Que no~ttebane! Y punto final

-Jummmm-inflo las mejillas- Papá me diría que si!

-Te diría que si y el me convencería a mi, pero la que termina haciéndolos soy yo! Asi que no vale

-Pero comería mis waffles… Eso es lo que vale~ttebayo…

Ante este comentario le resalto una venita en la frente a la mayor

-N-naruko, mejor ve a ver la tele…

**Ding Dong**

-Ah, sera que tu hermano olvido algo?

-Tal vez quiere waffles…-dijo inocentemente la niña

-Waffles no Naruko! Rayos… Eres tu Naru…Oh por Dios-ensancho los ojos al ver a aquella jovencita parada frente a su puerta

-B-b-bu-buenos d-dias Kushina-san…

…..

Sabia que solo habían pasado unos segundos, pero en realidad el silencio mientras la peliroja reaccionaba ante su presencia lo sintió como toda una eternidad… Una eterna eternidad incomoda (xD)

-HINAAAATAAAA-CHAAAAAN-Corrio a abrazarla(estrujarla y apretarla fuertemente contra si misma)

-Hinata?-Vio asomar una cabeza rubia por la puerta y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos la tenia prensada a ella como su madre- HINA CHAAAN!

Aunque ya le faltaba oxigeno, como las había extrañado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_**Ya no tiene 1 dia ni es una celula, ya tiene tamaño lo sabes? En 1 mes mas, sus manitas se empezaran a formar, no tanto como las nuestras, pero ya tendrán la forma, su cabezita…**_

_**-Yo lo esperaba, pero lo perdi, pero tu… Tu si tienes la decisión, y te aseguro que la mejor decisión que puedes hacer es tenerlo, habla con Sasuke por favor, no te arrepentirás…**_

_**-Por favor, habla con el…"**_

-Como sonara el latido de tu corazón…?-Decia una peli-rosa viéndose al espejo con ambas manos en su aun plano vientre

-Me gusta…

-Sasuke…

-No te ves gorda, si es lo que tanto piensas…

-Aah… N-no… Te gusta entonces? A Sasuke Uchiha le gusta como me veo?

-Hmp… Ya se te subieron los humos, ire a ver los sacos…

-Mmm el señor humildad a hablado-lo abrazo por la cintura colocando su cabeza en su pecho, abrazandolo fuerte y aspirando su aroma- Sasuke, me amas?-dijo aun abrazandolo

-Si fueras alguien mas, estaríamos en mi habitación encerrados haciendo lo que tanto me gusta, en lugar de estar aquí, acompañándote a comprar un vestido…-dijo con simpleza como si de respirar se tratara, mientras Sakura lo estrecho mas fuerte y lo solto

-Bueno, ve a ver lo sacos mientras me visto, pago y nos vamos, te parece?

-No quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?

-Que vayas a ver los sacos ¬¬…

-Hmp, tu te lo pierdes…

-Baka…-le pego en el pecho y luego le dio un beso-no tardo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y bien porque no habías venido a verme? Apenas ayer me entere que habias llegado ~ttebane! Y Hiashi porque no me dijo nada? A el lo golpeare… Cree que los años me han quitado mi fuerza! Pero ya le mostrare que estoy mejor que hace 20 años…

-Disculpe Kushina-san, n-no quería armar tanto alboroto, apenas hace 2 dias fue que mis amigos supieron que, que estaba de vuelta… Y oto-san apenas llego ayer, tuvo que quedarse un poco mas en NY para arreglar unos asuntos…

-Hmp, ese Hiashi, ni por ser vacaciones deja de trabajar, pero bueno me alegra que estes aquí por fin Hina! No sabes como nos ha hecho falta tu mano en la cocina ~ttebane! Aunque no creas que olvidare tan fácil que viniste y no me dijiste nada eh! Mira que tu madre que en el cielo este ha de estar retorciéndose eh! Que no se repita señorita ¬¬

-S-sii, discúlpeme

-Hina-chan! Me alegro que hayas vuelto, recuerdas que siempre te dije que eras un angel?

-Siii Naruko, pero sigo diciendo que exageras… Fuiste tu la que trabajo duro con las tablas de multiplicar ^^

-N-no lo digo solo por eso! Si no que también eres muy linda y hoy llegaste a mi como señal de Dios!

-Naruko ¬¬…

-N-no entiendo a que te refieres Naruko-chan…

-Me harias unos waffles?-dijo viéndola con ojos de borrego a medio morir-Mi mamá no quiere porque… porque es muy flojaaa ~ttebayo!

-QUE?

-Claro que lo hare con gusto Naruko

-Hi-hinata no tienes que! Naruko lleva comiéndolos toda la se… -no pudo terminar la oración puesto que su hija menor ya había llevado a la ojiperla a la cocina, y en un suspiro Hinata ya se encontraba haciendo la mezcla de los waffles con Naruko a su lado vestida de "chef" ayudando a Hinata (solo pasándole las cosas, puesto que su hija era digna hija de Minato Namikaze y, vaya que agradecía a Kami porque ahora ya no era requisito de las esposas cocinar, si no, jamas tendría descendencia por parte de su hija…)

-Dios que hice para merecer esto? Si siempre he seguido tu sendero de paz y amor… Bueno, al final ellas limpiaran la cocina-sentencio sentándose en su cómodo sillón

**1 hora después…**

-Ñammmm , que deliciosos, arigatou gozaimas Hinaa-chan! Eres la mejor hermanita-la abrazo, mientras Hinata se sorprendia y alegraba que la pequeña aun la considerara su hermana

-Bueno ya comiste tus waffles ahora vete a bañar ~ttebane, que tu papá tiene que verte guapa cuando regrese!

-Haii! –Y salio corriendo por las escaleras

-Es tan lindo cuando todos son aun niños, guardan esa inocencia donde solo existen sentimientos puros… No crees Hina?

-Hai…

-Cuanto tiempo mas te vas a quedar por aquí Hinata?

-Ah…-reacciono saliendo de su transe- hasta la 1 o 2 semana de enero tal vez, a-aun me falta un cuatri por terminar… T-tal vez regrese después…

-Que bueno, la verdad me alegra, tanto Naruto y Naruko se alegran contigo, por encima de tu relación con Naruto, sabes que eres como una hija para mi… Eres parte de mi familia, y sabes que siempre tendras un hogar aquí

-Arigatou Kushina-san…

-Oh casi lo olvido, aguarda un segundo!-dijo saliendo de la cocina y regresando unos momentos después, -Naruto dijo que esto era tuyo

-Oh, mi labial, gracias… Pense que lo había perdido

-Me preocupo un poco porque nadie usa eso aquí ~ttebane… Fue entonces que me entere de tu regreso ¬¬…

-Gomene, jeje… Hummm

-Que sucede? Algo quieres decirme…

-Hmmm… Kushina-san, necesito hablar con Naruto… Y y-yo, b-bueno, quisiera saber si va a regresar aquí mas al rato o donde podría verlo…

-Ese vago? No esta aquí, tal vez venga mas al rato, pero no creo… Anoche vino algo molesto, agarro sus cosas y se fue…- ante estoy Hinata se sintió aun mas mal por su pelea de la noche anterior

-N-no le dijo a donde?

-CLARO que me dijo ~ttebane! Le doy toda su libertad pero sigo siendo su madre, antes lo amarro a que se vaya sin decirme a donde…. Fue a su departamento, dijo que no se sentía bien y tenia que terminar algo que hoy iba a entregar en la universidad…

-S-su departamento?

-Si! No te dijo, la escuela esta un poco retirada, y Minato pensó que seria bueno para que aprovechara y aprendiera a vivir "solo" y se "concentrara" mejor en sus proyectos que le compraramos un departamento, y ahí esta el bendito sirviendo para todo menos para hacerlo mas independiente ~ttebane, lo único que hicieron esos dos fue juntarme toda la ropa para el domingo jumm…

-Kushina-san donde queda su departamento?

-Direccion… Oh si, mira te la anoto, es el edificio "Las Palomas", 8vo. Piso numero 16, dile eso a un taxi y rápido te llevara~ttebane jajajaja

-No recuerda la dirección verdad? ^^U

-Hinata yo NUNCA olvido nada, es solo que algunas cosas se van a dar una vuelta, a comparación de mis hijos pienso en algo mas que waffles y ramen! Esta vida es muy pesada, uff….-dijo con tono de fatiga

-S-sii… Entiendo Kushina-san …

-Bueno ire a ver a Naruko, te quedarías para comer? Claro, como a la una y media, aun tenemos que esperar a Minato

-Gracias, pero he quedado de comer con mi padre y mis hermanos

-Claro claro, solo dile a ese viejo que dice ser tu padre que espero verlo pronto :D!

-Por supuesto, mientras me tengo q-que ir… S-solo por si viene Naruto…

-No le dire que lo estas buscando pero te aviso, claro….

-Arigatou Kushina-san…

-Ven aca peque-se acerco a abrazarla maternalmente- Aunque ya lleves varios días aca, bienvenida de nuevo Hina…

Porque la familia, sea de sangre o no, cuando se llega a considerar familia, es un lazo único, difícil de romper

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Derecha, izquierda…. Abajo, DISPARA~TTEBAYO!

**Riing Riing (teléfono de casa)**

-DEMONIOS! NO PUEDO CONTESTAR, VAMOS VAMOS DISPARA!

**Riing Riing**

-AAAAARRRGGGHHH SOLO ME QUEDA UNA VIDA! NOO NO SALTA SALTA!

**Riing Riing**

-NO ME PUEDO CONCENTRAR ASI~TTEBAYO!-Lanzo a un lado el control y diadema que llevaba, y salio a contestar

-BUENO!

_-COMO QUE BUENO ~TTEBANE? SE CONTESTA BUENAS TARDES MAMÁ!_

-Ah m-mamá, buenas tardes

_-Que falta de respeto! Todavia que te damos tu propio espacio nos ignoras y_

-Si mamá perdón…

5 minutos de regaños después…

_- Bueno… Donde estas?_

-Estoy en el parque mamá, decidi salir a dar una vuelta y me traje el teléfono por si marcabas al teléfono fijo(sarcasmo)

Otros 5 minutos de regaño mas…

_-Vas a venir a comer?_

-No mamá… Hoy quiero estar apartado un rato, pero mañana si prometo ir, de acuerdo?

_-Lo prometiste~ttebane eh!_

-sii…

_-Bueno entonces creo que… eh Naruko! Deja los chocolates! Minato dile algo!_

-Colgo… Bueno, a seguir!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias por la comida Hinata…

-Arigatou oto-san, pero Hanabi hizo la mayor parte, yo solo la ayude

-Bueno, en ese caso gracias a ambas…

-Gracias por la comida…

-Me alegra que podamos comer juntos otra vez todos! Ya tenia un largo rato que no lo hacíamos :D!

-Hai Hanabi…

-Tou-chan cuanto tiempo se van a quedar?

-Yo aun no se Hanabi, tu hermana regresa la 2 semana de enero para reanudar sus clases. Si asi lo decide, terminando clases, regresara permanentemente a Japon.

-En serio Hina?

-Es verdad Hinata?

-S-si, bueno, aun estoy considerando muchas cosas… Pero espero poder regresar ^^-sonrio tímidamente

-A que te refieres Hinata?

-Na-nada… Alguien quiere postre?-dijo levantándose bruscamente de la mesa saliendo hacia la cocina

-Yo quiero!

Despues de terminar el postre y charlar un rato mas en familia, el patriarca de la familia tuvo que retirarse nuevamente, mientras los otros Hyuga regresaban a sus respectivas actividades, asi mismo.

-Voy a salir con Ten-Ten al cine, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme.

-No te preocupes Niiisan… Disfruta la tarde con Tenten, y se portan bieeeen eeh!-decia la menor de los hyugas en tono picaro

-Hanabi tiene razón, pasala bien, aquí nos la arreglaremos igual

-Bueno entonces me retiro, nos vemos al rato.

-Adios Neji-niisan

-Hasta luego Nii-san…. Bueno ire a arreglarme…

-Vas a salir Hanabi-chan?

-No eres la única con galan Hina ;)

-Vas a salir con a-alguien? C-con quien?

-Etto…-empezo a jugar con sus dedos (Nota: Notese que Hanabi ya tiene 16 años en esta historia)- Saldre con Konohamaru n/n

-El pequeño Konohamaru? Que cosas eh… Bueno vete a arreglar que son… las 4, a que hora lo veras?

-A las 5.30 :3

-Bueno, entonces arréglate y ya después me contaras todo de acuerdo?

-Haii Hina!-Dicho esto la menor salio corriendo a su habitación para empezar a acicalarse para su cita, mientras Hinata se dirigía a su habitación, se cambiaria e iria nuevamente en busca de Naruto.

"**Hello, hello, baby, you called, i can't hear a thing, i have got no service****in the club, you see, see…(8)! ****(Tono de de llamada)**

**Sakura H. 4:15 pm**

-Sakura?

_-H-hola Hinata…_

-Como estas? Sucede algo? Te sientes bien?

_-Ssi,estoy bien, el bebe esta bien… Solo quería decirte que ya estuve pensando, y definitivamente, hoy voy a hablar con Sasuke… No se como vayan a salir las cosas, p-pero… creo que tienes razón, no puedo simplemente deshacerme de el asi, cierto?-lo ultimo lo pregunto en tono de suplica_

-Por supuesto, Sakura, tranquila todo estará bien, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te arrepentiras, tal vez para ti el nacimiento es algo mas común, pero eso, es en verdad un _Milagro_….

-_Hinata, eso ya, ya me lo dijiste mucho, y en este momento siento algo de pánico, esperaba escuchar algo que no sea eso, en este momento… Cuentame, algo, lo que sea…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y entonces? Vamos son 2 semanas! Las mujeres luego piensan que solo las quieren para eso y por eso se dan sus sequias ~ttebayo

-No es eso dobe… Pero si me acerco "demás" como lo dice ahora, se enoja… Es como si su deseo ha bajado… Todo el dia se la pasa viendo la panza, será que piensa que esta gorda?

-Tal vez Sai tiene razón y sakura ya se canso de tu "pequeñin" amigo jajajaja… Auch! Hey teme no me lances el control! Duele sabes?

-Callate dobe…

-Teme…

-Dobe…

-Teme…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hace frio hace frio – salio corriendo Hinata del baño en vuelta en unas toallas a su cama hasta escurrirse entre ls sabanas- Brrr…-cerro los ojos por cinco minutos, y después, una vez ya mas seca y sin tanto frio, abrió los ojos lista para terminar de vestirse, pero nuevamente visualizo en su mesita de alado su viejo celular, que horas antes había dejado cargando.-Muuy ben, veamos que hay contigo-lo prendio y mientras cargaba para prenderse, se paro a empezar a cambiarse.

Mientras terminaba de ponerse su blusón, cierto ruido que ya conocía, la saco de sus pensamientos, dirigiendo su vista a su viejo celular que no dejaba de sonar

"PIN"

Aquel era el sonido que antes sonaba cuando recibia un mensaje, y el LED no dejaba de parpadear aquella luz roja. Entonces se acerco a ver, y al abrirlo sorprenderse de la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes, que no paraban de llegar, todos con la fecha de hace 2 años, en esos mismos días.

Con algo de miedo a enfrentarse a su contenido empezó a revisar aquello mensajes, que, la mayoría eran de Naruto.

20 de Diciembre del 2011

Naruto N. (L)

No deberíamos pasar por esto, mucho menos tu Hime-chan… Te amo… No quisiera nada mas que estar a tu lado y abrazarte, pero entiendo que tu quieras estar sola, pero en el momento que quieras estare esperándote….

Temari S.

Hina, hermana de mi alma, no contestas, pero espero que leas mi mensaje, todos aquí te apoyamos! No se que se sienta llo que hoy estas viviendo, pero tienes que ser fuerte… Ahora tienes un angel mas que te cuida…

Ino Y.

Amiga! Dejanos saber de ti, todos estamos contigo! Te queremos, animos! Todos estamos esperando por ti…

Kushina U.

Hinata, hija, dejanos saber de ti, en la casa tienes la puerta abierta siempre, no estas sola.

22 de Diciembre del 2011

Temari S.

Hinata, como estas? Ya van 2 dias que no se nada de ti, responde por favor!

Naruto N. (L)

Segundo dia, espero que al menos leas este mensaje, te amo hime-chan, estos dos días han sido los mas eternos, y aun mas sin ti… Por favor háblame… Yo hare lo que sea...

25 de diciembre del 2011

Naruto N. (L)

Hoy ha sido uno inolvidable en mi vida, deje ir a nuestro bebe, y te tuve en mis brazos, llena de esa tristeza que me parte el alma y el corazón, si puediera hacer cualquier cosa por volver a verte sonreir, no dudes que lo haría… Te amo, espero que apartir de hoy sepas que siempre estare por siempre contigo, y… bueno, estare esperando tu llamada, DESAYUNA! Te Amo

30 de diciembre del 2011

Naruto N. (L)

Ya van 4 dias que no se de ti nuevamente, Hinata, por favor… No sabes cuanto necesito en estos momentos un abrazo tuyo… Te necesito…

Y los mensajes asi seguían, seguían al igual que las lagrimas que ahora resbalaban por las mejillas de Hinata…

Se había cerrado tanto en si, todos tenían razón, no solo había dejado a Naruto, si no a toda esa gente que realmente se preocupaba por ella y la apreciaba, Sakura había estado tan acertada en su actitud, estaba en todo su derecho, con que derecho había decidido después de 2 años decir "Bueno, hoy me apareceré por Japon"? Ahora incluso pedir perdón parecía idea de locos.

Su cuerpo solo actuo, y dirigio su mirada hacia su otra mesitade noche, en la misma mesa donde Naruto había guardado una vez un regalo dos años atrás, mismo donde había dejado una carta que, aun no leia.

Con un miedo mas grande a encontrarse con las letras de su amado, avanzo donde yacia aquella carta. Hoy tenia que enfrentarlo, no podía ir a pedir perdón sin saber todo por lo que Naruto había pasado, todo lo que había sentido, todo lo que ella había decidido ignorar.

…..

-Hina ya me voy….-decia con voz alza la menor de los Hyuga mientras se acercaba a la habitación de su hermana para avisarle de su partida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta esta se abrió , dejando ver a un Hinata que salía corriendo a todo lo que daban su pies.

Mientras Hanabi preguntándose por que el repentino arranque de su hermana se asomo a su habitación y encontró en el piso una carta que parecía que llevaba un tiempo doblada, y en la cama una cajita vacia donde parecía haber estado ocupada por un collar.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, y dejándose llevar por la curiosidad , tomo aquel papel en su manos y empezó a leer

_**24 de diciembre **_

_**Hinata:**_

_**Hola? No se como empezar… Pero tu me entiendes, mejor que nadie Hina… No se como expresarme, siento tantas cosas, y no se como sacarlas. Solo se que quisiera tenerte, se lo que estas pasando, porque yo también lo estoy sufriendo, y me duele… Solo a ti te puedo ser sincero, me duele saber que bebe-chan ya no esta con nosotros, y aunque no quiera, no he podido dejar de sentirme en el hoyo, pero se que el esta en un lugar mejor… Me gusta pensar que, que el quería estar con su abuelita, y ahora están juntos no? Pero ahora no deja de matarme por dentro verte asi. No me cabe duda que eres ya una gran madre, y aunque ahorita las cosas no resultaron como queríamos, las cosas mejoraran, solo nos queda recordar a nuestro pequeño bebe con felicidad, por lo momentos felices que nos hizo pasar, y algún dia sus hermanos también nos harán pasar **_

_**Apartir de hoy, bebe-chan volara libre, siempre estar con nosotros, será como el viento, será como nuestro amor, no lo podemos ver, pero lo sentimos… El siempre esta y estará con nosotros, los niños no mueren Hina! Se nos van al cielo, quedan en el alma y se ponen alas y vuelan muy cerca, solo se van por un tiempo a contar estrellas, y luego nacen de nuevo en otro pequeño.**_

_**Mientras solo nos queda a nosotros seguir, amarrarlo fuerte a nuestro corazón, como tu siempre dices, amarrarlos y no dejarlos ir, y seguir, yo estoy y estare aquí por siempre a tu lado Hina, te lo prometi, estare contigo y te esperare el tiempo necesario, recuerda que no estas sola, NUNCA! Y que tienes a un loco enamorado de ti, que no piensa dejarte nunca, no se si después de hoy nos veamos mas seguido o que pasara hoy, pero quiero darte este collar, porque todos siempre dicen que tu y yo somos como el Sol y la Luna, y asi recuerdes que siempre estoy contigo, durante el dia como el sol, y en la noche dándote toda la luz que quieras!**_

_**Hinata Hyuga… TE AMO! Y ten por seguro que bebe-chan te ama con todo su ser también…**_

_**No estas sola, y cuando estes lista, estamos todos tus amigos, familia y yo esperando por ti…**_

_**Se fuerte… Y si no puedes, yo sere fuerte por ti… Recuerda que después de la tormenta, vendrá siempre el arco iris, y asi será mi Hina…**_

_**Att.**_

_**Naruto**_

-Ese Naruto… Definitivamente no puede haber otro mejor para Hinata…-dijo tranquilamente dejando la carta en la cama de su hermana y saliendo de su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya llegamos como usted ordeno Su Real Majestad

-Baka, si no querias venir, me hubieras dicho, podemos venir otro dia

-Ya estamos aquí y tu querias malteadas, pasemos ya…

-Sentemonos en la ventana, es donde siempre nos sentamos… Sientate enfrente para que te vea

-Hmp… Y eso?

-Sasuke necesito hablar contigo

-Disculpe, aquí traigo las cartas, quiere esperar o pedir su orden de una vez?

-Sakura…

-ah si, quiero una malteada de… Chocolate, Sasuke?

-Un agua con hielos

-Ok, enseguida se los traigo

-Bueno, que es eso que necesitas hablar, que tiene que ser en las malteadas?-decia algo desinteresado viendo la carta

-Sasuke ponme atención, esto es algo… Algo serio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus piernas corrian lo mas rápido que podían, nunca ni en su escuela había corrido tanto, pero ya no podía aguantar, en ese momento que tenia sus sentimientos a flor de piel, ya se había cansado de reprimirlos y mantenerlos ahí, quería gritar!

Saliendo de su casa tomo un taxi que la había dejado en el condominio esperado, y aun asi sigui corriendo por todas las escaleras, no podía parar, no iba a parar.

**Puerta 16**

Con fuerzas toco la puerta.

Sin respuesta

Volvio a tocar con mas desesperación.

Nuevamente sin respuesta

La adrenalina corria por sus venas, y ahora ya no toco con los nudillos, si no con la palma haciendo mas ruido, lo cual funciono mejor puesto que escucho voces en el interior

"Ya voy" escucho decir

-Que pasa por que tant… Hinata…-dijo sorprendido el rubio

-Podemos hablar? Necesito… 5 minutos de tu atención… y si después quieres sacarme y azotar la puerta en mi nariz estará bien… Por favor…-decia algo entrecortada con las mejillas sonrojadas por el cansancio, mientras que el rubio se hizo a un lado como muestra de que pasara

-Como me encontraste?

-Y-yo… Fui a buscarte a tu casa…

-Entonces ya viste a mi madre… - a lo que la Hyuga solo asintió levemente y el suspiro profundo- Hinata… Lo siento…

-He? P-porque?

-Por lo de anoche-dijo sentándose en la sala- creo que… me sobresalte y dije cosas que no debía…

-NO! Naruto, n-no digas eso… Yo soy la que te tiene que pedir perdón… He sido una estúpida, egoísta, que hasta hoy n-no me di cuenta de todo el daño que te cause a ti, a mis amigos, a mi familia… Y yo….-las lagrimas inhundaron sus ojos- De verdad perdóname-dijo tirándose al piso sobre sus rodillas pegando la cabeza al suelo y sus manos sosteniéndola al frene (las reverencia que hacen)-F-fui tan egoísta… T-tu no merecias haber sufrir por mi… Lo que merecias era alguien que estuviera a tu lado, y yo no pude darte eso, y n-no sabes cuanto me arrepiento-solto en llanto, mientras Naruto aun la veía estupefacto, y su mirada sorprendida rápido cambio por una seria, rápido se paro y la tomo del brazo levantandola

-Yo no merezco a nadie mas que a ti, a nadie mas que tu para estar para mi, no necesito a nadie mas…

-Perdoname de verdad Naruto, nunca q-quize…

Fue silenciada al sentir los brazos de Naruto rodearla por completo, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, haciéndola sentir como hace mucho no se sentía… Segura

Asi estuvieron un rato mas hasta que ella ceso sus lagrimas y el la separo despacio, delicadamente y le acaricio la cabeza, aun con expresión seria, pero con una mirada mas serena

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Si estas pensando en terminar, no quiero escuchar nada…

-N-no, no es eso Sasuke yo…

-Que pasa?

-…

-Sakura, que pasa?

-Sasuke-kun… -su voz sonaba temblorosa-Yo…. Yo estoy embarazada…-dijo tratando de sonar segura, entonces levanto la mirada, por un momento se tranquilizo al ver a Sasuke con su misma expresión, pero de un momento a otro, en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, Sasuke salio corriendo del local

-Aquí tiene su pedido

recibiendo rápido la malteada, mientras empezaba a sorber de su vaso al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas empezaban a descender por sus mejillas

Y ahora, que haría?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hinata…-la obligo a verle a los ojos-Dime la verdad…Tu aun sientes algo por mi?

Hinata por su lado ensancho los ojos, pues esa pregunta no se lo esperaba, pero ella sabia esa respuesta, y ya no lo podía negar

-Solo quiero poder caminar a tu lado, solo quiero estar junto a ti, siempre, porque yo, Te amo.. Naruto-kun

-No me dejes otra vez, por favor-susurro, antes de posesionarse de los labios de la Hyuga, dándole un beso que llevaba pasión, mucho amor, y demás sentimientos que entre ambos se tenían que transmitir, para los cuales las palabras no eran lo mejor, para ello, dejaron que sus cuerpo demostraran todo eso que llevaban cargando desde hace 2 años.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Hinata enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando una mano su cabellera y otra su cuello, mientras que Naruto la estrechaba y acariciaba por toda su cintura

Cuanto habían extrañado es tacto, el sentirse mutuamente, sin embargo pronto la pasión los llamaba a mas, Hinata se encontraba de puntitas alcanzando a Naruto, y este sin esperar mas, la cargo por la cintura sin despegar el beso, y colocar sus manos sobre los muslos de Hinata, minetras que ella rápidamente enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del Namikaze, al mismo tiempo que ovlidandose de la timidez saco la blusa que Naruto llevaba puesta, acariciando su espalda y pecho desnudo, al mismo tiempo encendiendo el calor que había.

Al no estar en posición para despojar a Hinata de sus ropas, la llevo en dirección a su habitación, donde, sin soltarla se adentro en ella, para poder continuar como en los viejos tiempos, de la forma que ellos tanto amaban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habian pasado 20 minutos

"No regresara" fue lo que pensó Sakura quien resignada y aun con lagrimas en los ojos pago su consumo.

Justo en el momento en que termino de pagar, al momento de darse la vuelta entro corriendo velozmente Sasuke, que venia con una bolsa en la mano

-Sakura!-exclamo

-Sa…sasuke-kun…

-Felicidades…T-ten al bebe-dijo sacando de aquella bolsa un pequeño peluche de un conejo blanco con un conejito entre brazos- Te voy a responder bien, y… Y te los voy a hacer felices… A ambos-decia en tono agitado

-Sa-sasuke-kun… Esta bien… Esta bien que lo tenga?

-Si! Tenlo… Por favor… -y rápidamente la abrazo hasta estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos, mientras Sakura empezó a llorar de felicidad

-Gracias Sasuke…

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p>OMG! Iran a hacer otro bebe Naruto y Hinata?e.e...<p>

Bueeeeh... Tomatazos? Jejejeje que tal? A que no contaban con mi astucia ;D! Ok no :l, bueno que tal? Espero sus opiniones en un review...

O y debo hacer una aclaracion,la escena de Sasuke y Sakura, cuando Sakura le dice lo del bebe, robe la escena de una pelicula xD!Bueno mas bien la adapte (ajáaa xD) Vean la pelicula Cielo de Amor (Es Japonesa) En la parte 5 (o asi la encontre en youtube), y pues solo eso. Es una pelicula muy linda que deberian verla, no sin antes dejarme un review :D!

Bueno, creo que es algo tarde, pero FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que la hayan empezado de maravilla, y sigan asi, y que este año sea excelente para todos :)! Un saludo y mis mejores deseso!

Bueno, me dan algun tomatazo? Queja? Lo que sea?... Creo que como ven este ya es casi el final, solo sera el proximo capitulo, y taaaalveeez un epiloguito :3! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado hasta estas alturas con el fic! De verdad se los agradezco de corazon, y pues cualquier sugerencia que tengan soy toda ojitos :3! Y si quieren saber que pasa con Naru y Hina y Sakura y Sasuke y el resto de los personajes, ya saben que un review dice mas que mil palabras ;D!

Un saludo enorme y buena vibra :D!

~TODD


	11. Miracle

**Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi-Kishimoto :)!**

**Y aqui el ultimo capitulo de este fic :'D! Gracias por seguirme leyendo a estas alturas! Y ahora**

**Enjoy la lectura :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Miracle<strong>

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**-Sa-sasuke-kun… Esta bien… Esta bien que lo tenga?**_

_**-Si! Tenlo… Por favor… -y rápidamente la abrazo hasta estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos, mientras Sakura empezó a llorar de felicidad**_

_**-Gracias Sasuke…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Estas segura? Ella te lo dijo Hanabi-chan?

-No me lo dijo pero salio corriendo de la casa después de haber leído una carta de el…

-Hmmm, entonces esta bien, tranquilo Neji

-Que tendría que estar haciendo con Naruto a las 10 de la noche? A que horas se fue?

-A las 4.30 mas o menos, a la misma hora que yo

-QUE TENDRIA QUE ESTAR HACIENDO CON ESE BAKA POR 5 HORAS?-Pregunto con el rostro sonrojado el genio Hyuga, mientras Tenten se sonrojaba, pensando insanamente que podrían estar haciendo ellos dos

-Tranquilo Neji! Si esta con Naruto esta bien

-Y porque no contesta el teléfono?

-Bueno entonces marcale a Naruto!

-ESO HARE!

-NO TE EXALTES CONMIGO NEJI HYUGA!

-P-perdon Tenten…-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el numero de su rubio amigo

….

"_**I´m in Miami beach, tututurutututtututu(8)" (Tono de llamada)**_

_**Neji Hyuga 10:13 pm**_

Aquel tono de llamada era el único sonido que se escuchaba en aquella sala vacia, mientras que en la habitación del dueño de aquel departamento, aun se encontraban dos personas amándose entre las sabanas sin notar ni escuchar nada mas que sus propios cuerpos y el sonido de la voz de cada uno.

-E…Eres… H-hermosa…-Decía Naruto a su acompañante, observando cada detalle de si diminuto cuerpo debajo de el, recibiendo sus embestidas

-Ah… N-naNaru..to… Ah…

Callo los gemidos de Hinata mientras se posesionaba de su boca y la besaba apasionadamente.

Mientras en la sala, su celular seguía sonando…

….

-No contesta! Tengo que ir a buscarlos!

-Neji, porque tanto pánico? Estas siendo algo histérico

-H-histerico TenTen? Estoy velando por el bien de Hinata!-decia con nerviosismo mientras ya se veía azul (ya saben esas líneas con la frente azul que es como depresión pánico xD)-Tiene suerte que Hiashi no a llegado, pero en cuanto se entere el….

-Cuando me entere de que?-los 3 que se encontraban en la cocina se les salio el alma al escuchar y ver al patriarca Hyuga entrar repentinamente

-P-p-padre… Jejeje re-regresaste pp-pronto…

-H-hi-hi-hi-hi-hiashi-s-sama…

-Buenas no-noches Hiashi-sama… etto y-ya es tarde, N-neji y-yo me voy, compermiso, buenas noches-hizo una reverencia y desaparecio dejando a Hiashi con la duda y a los otros 2 asustados de que Tenten los hubiera dejado a merced de su padre

-Neji, sigo preguntándome porque esa chica tan peculiar… -decia mientras avanzaba hacia el refrigerador- sucede algo?-pregunto al notar como tanto Neji y Hanabi seguían en la cocina observándolo con cara nerviosa

-N-n-no n-nada padre

-Pa paranada Hiashi-sama… nosotros y-ya nos íbamos-dijeron dándose vuelta sobre sus talones y tratando de salir lo mas calmados de la cocina

-Donde esta su hermana?-pregunto deteniéndolos en la puerta de la cocina

-Eh eh… Hi-hinata?

-Si, Hinata

-H-hinata esta… esta… Hanabi, donde esta Hinata?

-Etto… H-hinata esta… En su cuarto… durmiendo! Si esta durmiendo!

-En su cuarto?-fruncio el ceño

-S-s-si-dijeron al unisono los primos

-Seguros? –susurro justo en medio de los dos espantando a los hyugas menores quienes su alma se les había vuelto a salir-Porque tan nerviosos?¬¬

-Y-y-yo-yo-yo….

-Bueno como parece que el gato les comio la lengua, ire a ver a Hinata por si acaso sigue despierta.

-NO!-Dijeron al unisono Neji y Hanabi

-No?

-Bu-bueno es que es que… Hiashi-sama Hinata etto…

-A que horas regreso Hinata?

-A LAS 7!

-A LAS 9!-Gritaron nuevamente al unisono para después intercambiar miradas

-Asi que a las 9 y a las 7, eh?

Ambos tragaron saliva, y se miraron nuevamente nerviosos

-Neji fue un placer conocerte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Riiiing Riiiiing (teléfono de casa)**_

"Kushina contestara…"

_**Riiiing Riiiiing**_

-…. Kushina…

-ESTOY OCUPADA

-Voyy…. Bueno?

_-DONDE ESTA MI HIJA NAMIKAZE?_

-Si tu no sabes donde esta, porque yo lo se?

-_TU SABES DONDE ESTA? ESTA CON TU HIJO ADICTO AL RAMEN! PASAMELO_

-Oh! Naruto… Naruto…-penso un momento buscándolo con la mirada-No esta

_-Y DONDE ESTA ENTONCES?_

En eso bajo Kushina y se quedo extrañada de ver a su esposo con el teléfono a cierta distancia de su oído, con expresión serena mientras se escuchaba que alguien hablaba por el teléfono

-Minato?

-Kushina es Hiashi, llamo para saludarnos ^^!

_-SALUDARTE? ESTOY BUsCANDO A MI HIJA QUE ESTA CON TU ESTUPIDO HIJO_

-A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO ESTUPIDO HIASHI-BAKA!- A la velocidad de la luz Kushina tomo el teléfono mientras Minato solo veía divertido la escena, y al mismo tiempo recibia un mensaje en su celular y se dedico a prestarle atención a eso

-NARUTO NO ESTA AQUÍ ~TTEBANE! Y NO TE DIRE DONDE ESTA GRRRR

_-DIME DONDE ESTA KUSHINA? NI HINATA NI TU HIJO CONTESTAN SU CELULAR! QUIEN SABE QUE CLASE DE COSA INSANA LE ESTA HACIENDO TU HIJO A MI HIJA! QUE TAL SI LA SECUESTRARON! CON NARUTO TODO LE PUEDE PASAR_

-COMO QUE TODO LE PUEDE PASAR~TTEBANE? ERES UN….En ese momento Minato tomo el teléfono y con calma hablo

-Hiashi, Hinata y Naruto están bien, Naruto me acaba de avisar que Hinata esta con el, y que no esperes a Hinata, pero tranquilo mañana estará en tu casa. De acuerdo? Gracias por preocuparte por nuestro hijo, no hay nada que temer

_-DONDE ESTA MI…? _

Tu Tu Tu (Llamada cortada)

-Es lindo recibir llamadas amistosas de los viejos amigos ^^-comento divertido Minato

-Hinata esta con Naruto? Le prohibimos que metiera mujeres al apartamento!

-Y hasta hoy lo cumplio, y Hinata no es cualquier mujer, además es mejor que nos lo haya dicho y que nosotros sepamos que esta con ella, a que no, Naruto ya es mayor, y desde siempre, por encima de la escuela, es un chico responsable, no es un secreto que desde los 17 años tenga una vida sexual activa, y si entonces fue responsable de sus actos, después de todo lo que vivieron tienen la cabeza mejor puesta, es Naruto y Hinata, Naruto CON Hinata, no entiendo por que tanto alboroto

-Bueno, si tienes algo de razón… Pero eso no quita que ni bien ha llegado la pobre Hinata y ya la esta pervirtiendo ~ttebane!-dijo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su marido

-Pero si cada vez que regreso de algún viaje me perviertes… Es normal que siga nuestro ejemplo ^^-sonrio mientras Kushina se sonrojaba

-S-si pero tu y yo estamos casados! Y somos adultos responsables ~ttebane!

-Fuiste a recoger las calificaciones de Naruko?

-Aaaah , ire la siguiente semana, no te preocupes e..jejeje-decia rascándose la nuca mientras le aparecia una gota en la nuca- BUENO! Ya es hora de dormir no? Vamooos!-dijo saliendo disparada a su habitación mientras Minato agarro el periódico y se acomodo en el sillón

-Pues a mi me pervertiste antes del matrimonio ^^-recordo y empezó a leer el periódico.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mi hijaaa….-chillaba Hiashi en su habitación

-Tranquilo papá estará bien^^U-decia pasándole pañuelos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Porque tan sonriente?

-*suspiro* solamente ahora ya me siento feliz… Gracias Sasuke-dijo la pelirosa poniendo su man encima de la de Sasuke

-Asi sera…-sonrio levemente y siguió con la vista en la calle, mientras una mano la colocaba sobre la de Sakura

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al dia siguiente**

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y dejaba ver el cuerpo de Hinata cubierto por varias sabanas y un cobertor de terciopelo café.

El sol en su rostro y un sonido que sonaba a agua cayendo, la hicieron ir abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras ponía una mano frente a sus ojos, ocultándolos del sol

-No me quiero levantar… Tan bien que dormi…-Y era verdad, desde que había llegado a Japon dormia mejor que los últimos dos años, pero esa noche en especial había dormido mejor que nunca

"Anoche…" pensó pero no reacciono hasta que al mover las sabanas las sintió piel contra piel y entonces rápido levanto la sabana para visualizar su cuerpo desnudo completamente, fue entonces que se sonrojo completamente al recordar los sucesos de anoche

-No puede ser… Lo hice… -entonces dirigio su vista hacia la ventana y reacciono ante algo mas-POR KAMI! QUE HORAS SON-Empezo a buscar con la mirada un reloj

PUMM!

-Tan temprano y ya con gritos? Creo que debes dejar de juntarte con mi madre~ttebayo

-AAAH!-Se sonrojo aun mas al ver a Naruto salir del baño solo con un pants y su torso desnudo acompañado solamente por una toalla al cuello, fue tanta su sorpresa del sol, Naruto y lo que paso la noche anterior que se fue de espaldas hacia el piso

-H-hinata estas bien?-Corrio a ayudarla y la levanto por la espalda mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas a la máxima tonalidad roja

Volvio a reaccionar

-QUE HORAS SON?

-Las….9 de la mañana Hime

-QUEE? LAS 9! MI PADRE ME VA A MATAR X_X!-Decia mientras corria de un lado para otro buscando sus cosas

-Tranquila Hime ya le avise a tu padre

-Q-q-q-q-q-qque?

-Anoche cuando te quedaste dormida le avise a mis padres que estabas conmigo… ya era algo tarde, creo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la hora-se rasco la frente algo sonrojado también- Pero les pedi que le avisaran a tu padre que estabas bien ~ttebayo

Hinata por su parte estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, completamente envuelta en mil sabanas con la cara palida y expresión asustada

-Mi padre me va a matar…-dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared y se dejaba resbalar hasta topar con el piso

-No lo hara, porque no lo dejare! Para evitar eso creo que mejor entonces no sales del departamento ~ttebayo! Que te parece?-Dijo ya estando frente a la Hyuga sentado en mariposa sonriéndole traviesamente, mientras Hinata levanto tímidamente la mirada aun con el sonrojo presente, antes de volver a agachar la mirada por pena, el poso su mano en su mejilla, acariciándola delicadamente mientras la veía con una expresión serena y calmada, pero que aun asi demostraba felicidad

-Eres hermosa Hinata…-Dijo viéndola a los ojos, mostrándole la sinceridad de sus palabras y la belleza con la que la veía, mientras ella se perdió en su mirada, y sentía… Aquello a lo que le llamaban amor, y el le sonrio mas, de repente se paro-Ven-lle extendió su mano-Es tu turno para bañarte, mientras yo preparo el desayuno(ramen) te parece?-ella solo asintió tímidamente, y se paro para después entrar en el baño que tenia la habitación.

-La derecha es la caliente, y la izquierda es la fría-Decia mientras abria las llaves de la regadera, acomodándolas a temperatura ambiente para no tener que esperar a que se calentara el agua- aquí hay varias toallas que compro mi madre y todo bien?-cuestiono al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

Levanto la mirada y le sonrio-Si… Solo que…-Se sonrojo

-Solo que que?-pregunto confundido, Hinata entonces se acerco pegándose completamente a el, y haciendo la timidez de un lado, abrió la sabana que llevaba encima y abrazo cuerpo a cuerpo a Naruto (quien seguía sin camisa, y ella sin nada mas que la sabana), y el le respondio abrazándola mas fuertemente, besando su coronilla. Hinata al instante levanto la cara para asi besarlo y el estrecharla por la cintura para subir una de sus manos como muestra que dejara caer la sabana…

Si su padre la iba a matar que fuera con buenos fundamentos…

El desayuno podía esperar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Buenos días!

-Buenos días hija, vas a salir de nuevo?

-Mas al rato, mientras, no se, pensé que podíamos desayunar juntos, si no es que ya lo hicieron…

-Llegas justo a tiempo, estoy preparando sopa de miso, arroz con Sho-yu, eso es para tu padre pero quieres algo mas?

-Me quedo con un poco de sopa, tenemos harina para hot-cakes?

-Sii, sacala y enseguida te los preparo

-Buenos días-saludo un hombre de estatura media pelirojo, tez blanca y ojos verdes un poco mas oscuros que los de ella

-Buenos días papá!

-Vaya miren quien esta en casa!

-Papá vivo aquí, obviamente siempre estoy-rio al momento que su papá le daba un beso en la mejilla y luego se acercaba a su esposa para darle otro

-Con ese Uchiha de novio es milagro encontrarte en la casa

-Jejejej, bueno, sabes, ahora que mencionas a Sasuke…

-Si quiere robarte para llevarte a conocer Australia, mi respuesta es no,!

-Dejala terminar Kotaro

-Bueno, pues estábamos pensando Sasuke y yo que…

…..

-Una cena?

-Si

-Tu, Sakura y sus padres? Porque de repente esta reunión? Yo tuve que empezar a hacerlas hasta que me case, están pensando en casarse?

-Simplemente es una cena mamá!-dijo un exasperado Sasuke

-Una cena sin dobles intenciones Sasuke?-pregunto Fugaku manteniéndole la mirada a Sasuke intentando sacarle la verdad al estilo Uchiha

-Hmp

-Hmp

-Otra vez con su batalla de miradas y monosílabos? Tenian que ser Uchihas-dijo Mikoto saliendo de la habitación

-A las 7 mamá

…

.Bueno entonces a las 7 sera, hay pero…! No tengo que ponerme!

-Como que no tienes que ponerte Akane? Tienes el closet lleno!

-Si pero toda esa es ropa vieja y que ya he utilizado mucho, tu padre hace tanto que no me saca de esta casa que ya no he comprado nada

-Como que no..?

-Tranquila mamá yo te llevo de compras!

-SIII!

-Y con que dinero iran?

-Con el tuyo!-dijeron ambas peli rosas al mismo tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vamos no creo que se enfade tanto por que dormiste fuera una noche…

-S-si bueno tu conoces a oto-san-decia mientras revisaba su celular que estaba lleno de mensajes y llamadas- Ademas mira la cantidad de llamadas que tengo y yo ni en cuenta-dijo preocupada hasta que vio un mensaje que llamo su atención

_**Sakura H. 20:47 **_

_**Te debo la vida… Quisieras ser la madrina?**_

Sonrio feliz ante aquel mensaje recordando como ella también había hecho eso de mandar mensajes dando las noticias.

-Porque de repente la sonrisa eh?

-Por los milagros… Los milagros hacen a cualquiera feliz-dijo fijando su vista en la calle

-Y se puede saber que milagro es?

-Pronto lo sabras ^^

Decia mientras Naruto conducia hacia el barrio donde vivian

-Listo, mansión Hyuga…

….

-Son las 12 y Hinata aun no regresa Neji nii-san…

-Esta con Naruto, no creo que tarde mucho… Hiashi-sama a donde va?

-Aa dar una vuelta, me estresa no saber de su hermana-decia un demacrado Hiashi con ojeras y que se notaba cansado-Si necesitan algo llámenme-dijo mientras abria la puerta y escucho al mismo tiempo una sonora carcajada que provenia de su primogénita, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la imagen de Hinata riendo a carcajadas con Naruto rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

Al verla de esa forma olvido su estrés, y una parte de si se sintió feliz otra vez al ver reir de esa forma nuevamente a su hija

-Aah o-oto-san. dijo tímidamente al notar la presencia de su padre

-Disculpe que alla secuestrado a su hija Hiashi-sama, prometo que para la otra le avisaremos con tiempo ~ttebayo

-Baka…

-Oto-san, disculpa no se volverá a repetir

-Te hizo algo este mocoso-dijo señalándolo y viéndolo de mala manera y se ruborizo al pensar una respuesta ante esa pregunta

"Muchas cosas" pensó recordando lo sucedido en la mañana y noche

-E-estoy bi-bien tou-chan… Nunca he estado mejor, y aceptare mi castigo por ello-dijo firmemente pues no se arrepentia, y Hiashi al ver eso, olvido su enojo y simplemente lo dejo pasar

-Aah*suspiro*, solo avísame cuando salgas, nos tenias preocupado-dijo mientras seguía su camino fuera de la residencia

-A donde va, Hanabi?-le pregunto Naruto

-Dijo que iba a despejarse-le decía en susurro-anoche la paso muy mal sabiendo que estabas tu con Hinata

-Ah jajajajaja vaya… -se sonrojo-B-bueno ~ttebayo! Me voy Hina, pasare a ver a mis padres

-Hai Naruto-se acerco a el pero se detuvo al notar aun la presencia de "alguien" mas-etto… Neji, Hanabi, nos… ejem.. permiten…

-Oh si claro-dijo Hanabi y Neji nada mas se retiro, cerrando la puerta

-Entonces…-dijo bajito Hinata

-Entonces… Paso por ti en la tarde y salimos por ahí?

-Hai… bueno yo-no pudo continuar al sentir los brazos de Naruto estrujarla fuerte y delicadamente

-Gracias… Por ayer y hoy y los días que sigan…-Estuvieron abrazados un rato hasta que se separaron y se quedaron viendo un rato, navegando en los ojos del otro

-BESALA YA BAKA!

Alcanzaron a ver a Hanabi alejándose de la ventana de su cuarto, que daba justamente a la entrada, y luego se volvieron a ver sonrojados

-Bueno, yo a lo que el cliente pida –sonrio zorrunamente mientras se le acercaba para besar nuevamente a Hinata, y asi estuvieron un largo rato hasta que sus pulmones exigieron oxigeno, y se separaron sonrojados y algo agitados

-A las 5 entonces…

-H-hai…-respondio bajito, Naruto le robo otro beso y salio en dirección a su autos y termino despidiéndose con la mano, y Hinata entro feliz a su casa

-Y BIEN? Que te dijo? Que hicieron? Se besaron? Donde estuviste toda la noche?

-Hanabi! No le preguntes que hizo! ¬/¬ No te inmiscuyas en la vida amorosa de Hinata

-E-etto… o/o,…

-Ya son novios de nuevo?

-Aah-iba a responder pero, eran novios? No eran los mismos que ayer… Bueno ayer en la mañana, no eran novios, pero algo eran… No habían hablado precisamente de ello, Pero mientras como explicarle "ESO" a Hanabi?

-E-estamos saliendo-dijo nerviosa

-Vaya que son lentos ustedes! Si se aman tanto porque no se hacen novios y ya, Dios…

Dijo mientras salía asi de la habitación…

Hinata volteo a ver a Neji y el desvio la mirada aun algo rojo por lo que le había dicho a Hanabi, y Hinata igual por ver que había sido algo obvio su noche fuera de casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**9 de la noche…**

-Y la parte en que salto y se metio al carro y rodo y y y no le paso nada y BAAAM!

-Jajajajajaja!

-Estos productores estadunidenses son muy irrealistas ~ttebayo

-Tienes que admitir que también tienen buenas películas C:

-Si bueeeh… Quiseras ir a la Feria de Invierno Hina?

-Sigue aun?

-Siii ~ttebayo! Hubo una tormenta de nieve la semana pasada entonces pospusieron hasta esta semana-dijo y al voltear a ver solto una carcajada al ver como Hinata ponía una cara de conejo a medio morir diciéndole con los ojos "llévame"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno pues, muchas gracias por la cena, gracias por haber planeado esta divina cena en la que estamos ambas familias juntos…

-Igualmente, gracias hija, gracias Sasuke…

-Y bien, nos diran a que se debe tanta reunión?

-Papá ya les dije que es solo para convivir un rato-decia nerviosa Sakura

-Sakura…-llamo Sasuke dándole una mirada que Sakura rápido entendio

-Mikoto-sama, Fugako-sama… Bueno , ya que no pedimos postre, me preguntaba si quisieran ir a tomar un café a nuestra casa?

-Sakura preparo un pastel especialmente para esta noche… De chocolate

-Pues que esperamos? Mikoto no podemos ignorar esta invitación que nos ha hecho Sakura ni su pastel que ha preparado!

-Hmp… Claro si no es una gran molestia para ustedes señores Haruno-agrego Mikoto

-Para nada, seria un placer

-Bueno entonces que esperamos!-Dijo sakura parándose, y asi las 3 parejas se retiraron de aquel lujoso restaurant.

….

-Que adorable casa tiene Akane-san

-Akane nada mas Mikoto-sama y gracias

-Entonces tu también sin el sama…! Me gustaría decorar un poco mas la casa, pero Fugaku insiste tanto en mantenerla con los arreglos típicos, que no me deja mucho que hacer

-Te entiendo completamente, la casa estaba hecha un desastre y Kotaro no me dejaba hacer nada! Pero apreté duro y logre mi objetivo

-Yo hago lo mismo! Pero si me meto con la casa me meto con toooooooooooodoooos los Uchihha, mejor prefiero dejar las cosas asi a tener que pelear con una bola de momias-decia resignada Mikoto

-Mikoto!-regaño Fugaku

-Perdon, quise decir, mejor prefiero dejar las cosas asi a tener que pelear con una multitud de momias, mi amor =3-Fugaku suspiro y ambas mujeres rieron

-Ciertamente a veces me pregunto como logre que mi familia aceptara a Mikoto…

-Ciertamente a veces me pregunto como yo acepte a Akane…-ambos maridos suspiraron

Mientras en la cocina se encontraba la joven pareja sirviendo las cosas del postre

-Si no te sientes bien podemos dejarlo para otro dia….

-No Sauske, ya estamos aquí, ya nos embarazamos, ya no hay vuelta atrás… Es ahora o nunca

-Hija porque tardan tanto?

-Vamos mamá!-Salio de la cocina a lado de Sasuke quien llevaba la charola con el café y pasteles-Aquí están, espero les guste-dijo pasando los platos y tazas

-Muchas gracias Sakura

-Gracias hija…

Degustaron un rato mas del café y el postre, el cual no tardo en acabarse por parte de ciertos Uchiha

-Bueno gracias por el postre otra vez hija…

-No sabia que cocinaras tan bien! Con razón Sasuke no te suelta, mas sabiendo hacer pastel de chocolate, con ese truco fue que me case-rio Mikoto

-Jeje, si… -Sakura y Sasuke dejaron su platos en la mesa y se acomodaron para hablar-Mamá, papá, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-sama… Bueno, se que se han preguntado toda la noche el porque esta repentina reunión… Y, aunque les dijimos que era solo… Solo convivencia, que también es para eso, es porq-que… Sasuke y yo tenemos un tema algo delicado que hablar con ustedes

Los 4 padres miraron con duda y atención a sus hijos, mientras Sakura veía a todos con ojos esperanzados…

-Q-que es ese tema tan delicado que tienes que reunir a los Uchiha y a nosotros juntos hija?

-Estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con Australia!

-No! Papá no tiene nada que ver con que me vayan a robar y llevar a Australia, es algo mas…

-Que tienen que decirnos entonces… Sasuke?-pregunto Fugaku

Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y la apretó fuerte

-NO ME DIGAN QUE SE VAN A CASAR?

-No mamá… Tsk…

Sakura se desilusiono un poco ante esa respuesta puesto que ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser la mujer de Sasuke, pero estaba bien, no quería casarse solo como respuesta a su embarazo.

-Es que…

-Es que que Sakura! ¬¬ Hija, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos

-Papá… Mamá… todo lo que me… lo que me advirtieron una vez-dio una pausa y suspiro-*suspiro* … E-estoy esperando un bebe-sonrio levemente ante lo mencionado

Mikoto quien estaba terminando las ultimas gotas de su café se atraganto, al igual que Akane pero ella se atraganto con sus propias palabras (y saliva), Fugaku quedo perplejo y Kotaro solamente cambio su expresión a una mas seria

-Debo suponer que si nos lo están diciendo es porque es lo que van a hacer no?-todos dirigieron su vista hacia Kotaro quien se notaba molesto. Sakura solo asintió bajando la mirada, después de eso salio de la habitación y solo alcanzaron a escuchar un portazo que parecía venir de su habitación.

-Vaya esta noticia no me la esperaba, para ser honesta

-Creo que nadie Mikoto… Estan seguros de todo esto, Sasuke?

-Si no fuese asi, no lo sabrían-dijo acomodándose, sin soltar la mano de Sakura aun- No les estamos pidiendo su aprobación, ni dinero, yo ya estoy trabajando con ustedes. Si les decimos esto es porque estaban en su derecho de saber-dijo seguro Sasuke

-Sasuke… Bueno, esto no es algo que deseaba para mis hijos, mucho menos para ti Sasuke. Pero esta bien, tu padre y yo no somos el mejor ejemplo a seguir, a tu edad tuvimos a Itachi.-se levanto de su lugar y se dirigio a Sakura-Felicidades Sakura-y la abrazo-Bueno, creo que es momento que nosotros nos retiremos, creo que cada uno tiene cosas que hablar con sus respectivos hijos… Gracias por todo Sakura, estuvo delicioso igual a ti Akane… Compermiso, Sasuke-llamo incitándolo a pararse, el nombrado solo le dirigio una mirada a Sakura y ella asintió, haciéndole ver que estaba bien que se fuera con sus padres, no sin antes ir con el y darle un fuerte abrazo y el susurrarle "tranquila" y darle un beso en la frente.

Una vez que los Uchiha se fueron, Sakura se dirigio hacia su madre quien estaba recogiendo los platos en silencio

-Mamá…

-De eso se trataba todo esto? Una cena en un restaurante lujoso? Vestido y zapatos nuevos? –decía frustrada- Crees que eso cambiara todo lo que siento? No podias decírnoslo en privado? Eres doctora, para que estudies es por lo que hemos trabajado duro, para que nos salgas con estas cosas!

-Mamá no voy a dejar de estudiar! No voy a desperdiciar toda la educación que me han dado! Se que es difícil, Yo tampoco salte de felicidad, no fue apropósito, pero que querias que hiciera? Que lo perdiera? Con que cara quieres que pierda a MI bebe cuando una de mis mejores amigas fue a parar a un psiquiatra en America por perder un bebe que ella si quería, a los 17 años! Eso seria una mentada! Sasuke… Sasuke me dijo que estará conmigo, que podemos alzar una pequeña familia, y tal vez las cosas no vayan como queríamos pero es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta a hacer

Su madre se volteo para seguir lavando sus trastes, dándole la espalda

-Mamá…-se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda-Voy a tener a mi bebe… Y no quiero que me des la espalda… Yo, solo estoy y voy a hacer lo que tu harias por mi…

-Y que haría yo por ti? Dime que no he hecho yo por ti?-se volteo a verla y Sakura la sostenia por los hombros

-Has hecho todo por mi, y eso es lo que yo voy a hacer por mi hijo, como dijo Sasuke, no te estoy pidiendo dinero ni tu aprobación, porque igual lo haremos, pero realmente me encantaría que te pusieras feliz al final en vez de verlo como una tragedia griega… Yo ya llore, tu no tienes porque llorar mamá-le limpiaba las lagrimas- Llorar y arrugar la frente de esa forma te van a sacar arrugas-bromeo y su madre rio y la abrazo

-Creo que tienes razón… Pero si yo estoy asi, tu padre estará peor, sabes que eres su princesa… Uff… *suspiro* mejor ve a descansar y mañana ya hablaremos con mas calma, en especial con tu padre, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, gracias mamá-y volvió a abrazarla y se fue

-Piensa positivo Akane… Cuando tus nietos crezcan no te verán con tantas arrugas…-se mentalizo masajeándose la sien

….

-Pudieron haber sido menos cortantes

-Despues me disculpare con Sakura, pero era necesario, esa noticia aun la trae en la garganta su padre y su madre la tenia en la traquea…

-Lo mejor era retirarnos y que ellos se la arreglaran como la familia que son

-Por lo que dijiste alla-Mikoto se acerco a Sasuke y se puso a su altura, hincándose, pues el se había sentado en el sillón-Repito; no es la mejor noticia que me has dado, pero eres mi hijo Sasuke, mis padres me dejaron a mi suerte solo con su presencia en la boda, y no me arrepiento de ello porque asi consegui mi familia tan hermosa, tuve a tu hermano y te tuve a ti, y me gusta como vivimos. A mi me hubiera encantado que mis padres estuvieran conmigo en vez de solo la "multitud de momias vivientes" , asi que iria contra mis principios si te digo que estas mal por decir que tu madre tan divina y encantadora te dejara a tu suerte-lo beso en la frente y Sasuke ensancho los ojos- Verdad que si Fugaku?

-Hmp… Si sigue haciendo esos pasteles mas seguido, les pago la boda-dijo saliendo feliz recordando las rebanadas de pastel que había comido en casa de los Haruno, mientras Mikoto y Sasuke quedaron algo sorprendidos (cada quien a su modo) pensando en lo ultimo que Fugaku había dicho

_**Boda**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias por traerme Naruto-kun

-Sabes que no es ningún problema Hime…

-Naruto, hay algo que quiero decirte…Mas bien debo…

-Que sucede~ttebayo?

-Lo que le dije a Ino, el otro dia cuando íbamos a la pista de patinaje… Es verdad-Naruto se tenso- Pe-pero, es verdad me ire en Enero, pero vendre en vacaciones y en Junio regresare… Esta vez para siempre… Y-y creo que es mi obligación p-por la relación q-que estamos llevando. Aun tengo la universidad y la termino a principios de Junio, y …

-Vas a regresar de verdad?

-Es definitivo…

-Entonces te voy a secuestrar para aprovechar hasta que te vayas ~ttebayo!

Hinata rio ante ese comentario hasta que Naruto arranco el carro , dejando su casa atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días…

-Buenos días Sakura

-Y papá?

-Salio temprano, sigue algo tenso, no creo que regrese pronto…. Aah*suspiro* sabes como se pone cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza

-Entiendo…

-Ayer hable con tu abuela…

-Con Tsunade-sama?, le dijiste de…

-Si y no, le dije que si nos podría recibir hoy para una cita en maternidad, no le dije que eras tu, creo que es mejor que tu le digas

-Si, gracias mamá… Entonces iremos hoy?

-Sip, ve a arreglarte, mientras preparo el desayuno y nos vamos

-Okey, gracias mamá….

Salio hacia su habitación, y agarro su teléfono celular para llamar a alguien que sabia que querría saber de ello

….

-Aaaay jajajajaja n-noo jajajajaaja Naru… Naruto jajajajajaajaj tengo que contestar jajajajajajaaja –decia Hinata siendo victima de una taque de cosquillas por parte de Naruto cuando una llamada entro a su celular

-Noo! Ya le avisamos a tu padre de tu secuestro y no estoy pidiendo rescate!

-Ee jajajajaja espera… Bbueno jajajaajaja Aah, Sakura

-Sakura?-se detuvo en seco Naruto al escuchar el nombre de su hermana al teléfono

-Estoy con Naruto, pero como estas? Me alegro… Dale tiempo, todo estará mejor… Hoy? A las 11? C-claro Sakura, o-oye, le quieres decir tu a Naruto o puedo hablar con el? Gracias, nos vemos entonces ahí de acuerdo?... Para nada sakura, Gracias a ti… Hasta Luego

-Porque Sakura te llamo y sonaban tan cariñosas? Y que me tienes que contar?

-Recuerdas que anoche te dije que un milagro me hizo feliz?

-Si, y no quisiste decirme que… ~ttebayo

-Yo pienso que toda la vida es un milagro, todo lo que sucede, incluso lo que parece rutinario, el simple hecho de despertar, es un milagro. Tu y yo dimos vida a un milagro… Sakura y Sasuke también

-A que te refieres con eso?o.o-dijo confundido Naruto

-Sakura esta embarazada-sonrio

-QUEEE? Y COMO LO SABES ANTES TU QUE YOO? O.O

-Un dia fui a su casa a hablar con ella, y la descubri… Y digamos que la apoye para que no tuviera miedo… Ayer hablaron con sus padres

-Vaya… El teme será papá…-Dio una sonrisa melancolica

-Que piensas?-se sento frente a el en la cama

-Nada en especial, solo que hace dos años esperaba ser papá antes que el teme-Sonrieron ambos melancólicamente

-Ya eres papá, y yo soy mamá… Recuerdas cuando fallecio mi mamá?-El asintió- Unos días antes, yo le rogué que se quedara conmigo o que me llevara con ella… Que no quería estar sin mi mamá… Y ella me abrazo, y…Y me dijo que yo y Hanabi, siempre tendríamos mamá, que si algo le pasaba, su cuerpo se iria, pero no por no estar físicamente presente significaba que ya no estaría conmigo, me dijo que iba a estar cuidándome siempre, y que ella iba a estar siempre en mi corazón. Al principio no entendí sus palabras, pero después comprendi que era verdad, como tu dijiste, el seria como el viento y el amor, no podemos verlo pero si sentirlo. Ahorita ha de estar aquí en medio de los dos, o tal vez esta contando estrellas, esperando su turno para volver a bajar-sonrio ante esa idea

-Lo se… Pero es inevitable extrañarlo a veces, iba a ser todo un futbolista como yo~ttebayo!-Rieron otra vez y se abrazaron un rato mas

-Bueno entonces arréglate que iremos con Sakura a ver a su bebe

-Un chiqui-teme! Ojala Kami sea bueno y se parezca a Sakura…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ven aquí?-señalo pelinegra en un monitor blanco y negro, mientras todos los que estaban en aquella habitación acercaban su vista al monitor

-No veo nada ~ttebayo…

-Aquí Naruto-señalo la oji perla

-Tienes aproximadamente 2 meses y medio

-DOS MESES Y MEDIO?-Preguntaron sorprendidos Sasuke y Sakura

-Si, parece que hicieron fiesta en octubre, yo diría que por el cumpleaños de Naruto

"El cumpleaños de Naruto"… Pensaron los futuros padres para después tomar una tonalidad mas roja que el pelo de Kushina, recordando su fiesta "privada" post-cumpleaños de Naruto… Esa si había sido una buena fiesta.

-Pervertidos…~ttebayo-dijo Naruto en tono serio negando con la cabeza

-Callate dobe

…

-Tu padre ha llegado, le preparare un te y se lo llevas esta bien? Tiene que conocer a su nieto

-Si, mamá….

-Te ofrezco algo Sasuke?

-Gracias-dijo haciendo un ademan en negación

-Quieres que hable contigo?

-N-no… Creo que si mi padre te ahorita te va a tirar de la ventana, además que me preocupa que mi mamá tiene un sable que pertenecía a su bisabuelo, y esta a la vista… Asi que ire solo yo.

-Sakura ayúdame aquí

-Voy mamá! Pasa a sentarte y bajo en unos minutos-

-Hmp…-dijo antes de salir e ir a la sala

3 minutos después Saura iba con el te a la habitación de sus padres, donde suponía debía estar su padre

Toc Toc

-Pasen… Eres tu…

-Si, soy yo, Sakura, tu hija…

-Deja el te en la mesa y vete…

-Papá no me voy a ir sin antes hablar contigo

-Que quieres que te diga? No te voy a negar que me has decepcionado, a mi y a tu madre. Ademas que traicionaste nuestra confianza, dandote tanta libertad para andar con ese vago, y mira con lo que nos saliste!

-Entiendo que estes decepcionado papá, y como le dije a mamá anoche, yo tampoco salte de felicidad! No es algo que tenia planeado, pero ya esta hecho, y Sasuke y yo nos vamos a hacer cargo, y enojate todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero Sasuke y yo vamos a formar una familia, y aunque somos jóvenes, saldremos adelante! Pero por lo mismo, aun soy joven y realmente voy a necesitar a alguien para que me aconseje… Y para ello no hay nadie mas que mis papás… Si vieras lo feliz que estamos Sasuke y yo ahorita, y lo ilusionados que estamos, se que aceptarías las cosas. Pero si no lo vas a hacer por nosotros, hazlo por tu nieto. No quiero que lo veas como un error, porque no lo es… Es un… Es un milagro-sonrio al recordar a la Hyuga, mientras le cedia las imágenes de su ultrasonido- Te lo dejo para que lo conozcas. Piensalas cosas papá

Y salio dela habitación, mientras Kotaro abria aquel folder viendo las imágenes de su futuro nieto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde transcurrio con normalidad. Aquella tarde Sakura hablo con Ino para informarle que iba a ser ti, y por ahí rápido se corrió la noticia, razón por la que estuvo recibiendo llamadas tod la tarde de felicitaciones, y en su tarde romántica Ino llego a interrumpirla con Tenten, Hinata y Temari, para celebrar. Mientras Sasuke fue a parar al departamento de los abandonados, o mas bien el departamento de Naruto, donde estaban Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee

-Porque están todos aquí?-pregunto al ver a todos sus amigos ahí reunidos

-Bueno como soy el próximo padrino era mi deber celebrarte esta gran noticia ~ttebayo!

-Y quien dijo que tu seras el padrino?

-Soy tu mejor amigo teme! Sere el padrino!

-NI LOCO! Antes será Itachi!

-Que noo yo sere padrino Teme!

-Que no!

-Que sii!

…..

-Hasta luego… Ya llegue

-Bienvenida hija, como te fue?

-Muy bien… Me alegra que todos estén felices

-Bueno… Una vida es algo porque alegrarse, a fin de todo… Quieres algo de cenar hija?

-Gracias mamá, pero ya comi mucho, me ire a dormir

Y asi avanzo a su cuarto para alistarse para dormir después de un dia tan largo.

**Toc Toc**

-Papá…

Se adentro y se sento en la cama a lado de Sakura quien ya se encontraba con la manta hasta la cintura recargada en su cabecera. Kotaro guardo silencio un momento y luego suspiro

-Despues de esta y muchas mas… Espero que dejes de dudar que soy el mejor padre de todos.- Sakura sonrio ante ese comentario y se abalanzo sobre su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Te quiero mucho papá!

-No creas que el Uchiha se salvara ¬¬

-Solo no dejes a mi hijo sin padre-añadio antes de seguir abrazando a su padre

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y asi, pasaron tres semanas llenas de mucha felicidad y armonía. La navidad y año nuevo lo celebraron en casa de Hyuga, quien a regañadientes (y amenazado por Kushina) acepto que celebraran en su casa aquellas fiestas, pero al final se sintió feliz que su familia estuviera unida y feliz, nuevamente, aunque con ello de "familia" entraba también su familia "política", pero por sus hijas lo soportaría todo.

Los Uchiha y los Haruno habían quedado bien con todo aquel asunto familiar, claro, después de una pequeña "charla" entre Sasuke y Kotaro…. Y Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban muy felices, y es que cuando estaban solos, se podía ver en los ojos de sasuke la nueva ilusión que había nacido, lo que alegraba mas a Sakura

El dia de reyes, lo celebraron juntos los Hyuga y Namikaze (con Konohamaru y Tenten de colados), los Uchiha y Haruno, y mas noche juntos todos los viejos amigos, celebrando de sus mejores vacaciones.

Pero con todo ello, el tiempo paso y llego el Jueves 11 de Enero, fecha en que Hinata regresaría a Estados Unidos. Eran las 10:40 am, y el vuelo salía a las 11:30, ya habían documentado y ahora solo estaban esperando la hora de despedirse de su amiga hasta próximo aviso

-Y pídele a Tsunade-sama que te revise todo! Siempre que pueda… Cuidense mucho-acaricio el vientre aun plano de su amiga

-Hinatam de verdad, gracias por todo… Creo que… Que no te lo había agradecido

-No te preocupes Sakura, solo cuídalo bien- y se abrazaron

-Hina-chan! No quiero que te vayas!

-Pero si nos vamos a ver en Marzo Tema y luego regresare

-si, pero eso no quita el hecho que Naruto-baka apenas nos dejo verte ¬¬

-Etto -/-… Te extrañare Tema, gracias por todo

-Ven para aca! Abrazaste a Sakura, a mi también me abrazas!

Pasaron 10 minutos en lo que terminaba de despedirse del resto de sus amigos, hasta que llego el turno de despedirse de quien menos quería despedirse, temporalmente. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, la mano de aquel rubio estaba frente a su cara como señal de que no hablara.

-no digas nada ~ttebayo!-la abrazo- nos vamos a ver pronto! No hay porque decir adiós ~ttebayo!

-Hai-le miro sonrosada, y compartieron una mirada, queriendo darse un beso, pero pararon al notar "algo". Voltearon y tenían a todos sus amigos como expectadores viéndolos fijamente, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, Naruto con la mano y un gesto les dio a entender que se dieran al vuelta, y todos apenados de la forma en que estaban viendo a sus amigos.

Una vez que prestaron su atención fuera de ellos, Naruto quito la distancia que lo separaba de Hinata y le dio un apasionado beso. Despues que sus pulmones les exigieran oxigeno, se abrazaron.

-Te Amo Hina-le susurro al oído dándole también un beso en la mejilla, y ella le robo un beso en los labios

-Y-yo también te amo Naruto-kun…-susurro tímidamente

Entonces la hora había llegado, y asi Hinata tuvo que adentrarse en la sala de espera para después abordar su avión que la llevaría de vuelta a Nueva York

Se iba algo triste de tener que dejar nuevamente su vida en su ciudad natal, pero si algo le pasaba, podía dejar ese mundo tranquila, había enfrentado su pasado, había arreglado las cosas con sus amigos, disfruto de ellos, volvió a reunir a su familia, y ahora era feliz a lado del hombre al que siempre había amado, y siempre lo haría. Si, sentía una pequeña tristeza, pero era opacada al saber todo lo bueno que había conseguido, por lo cual regresaría. Solo 6 meses.

…

-Nosotros ya nos vamos Naruto, iremos a la plaza, no quieres venir?

-Ammm no, gracias Sakura, pero aun voy a checar algo que me encargo mi papá~ttebayo-se rasco la nuca

-Seguro?

-Hai :3… Los vere… después :D

-Hmp…

-Ok nos vemos luego Naruto! –dijo saliendo del aeropuerto con Sasuke de la mano, mientras que Sasuke solo le dedicaba una mirada sospechosa a su amigo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Día siguiente. Nueva York**

**-**Aquí tiene, gracias-decia la peli azul bajando del taxi dejándola frente al hotel donde ella vivía desde hace 2 años en el Penthouse.

-Buenos días señorita Hinata, es un placer tenerla de vuelta

-Gracias miss Anderson, no han llegado correos?

-Si! Permítame un momento… Aquí están, y aquí esta nuevamente la llave del Penthouse

-Gracias Miss… Compermiso

Y asi dejo la recepción y se dirigio al elevador para ir al fin a su habitación. Ya no le estaba gustando la idea de haberse ido sola, su padre aun iba a tardar 2 semanas mas en Japon, por lo que tendría en pent para ella sola.

Al llegar a la puerta del pent, metio la llave, lo primero que quería hacer era tirar las maletas e irse a dormir, pero esa idea desaparecio de su mente, al escuchar un sonido que provenia de su habitación.

Corrio hacia la cocina y agarro una sarten y saco de su bolsa su gas pimienta y su celular listo para marcar a la policía.

Con valor se acerco y con valor abrió la puerta de su habitación, y suspiro aliviada al ver que todo estaba intacto y que no había nadie, entonces se dio la vuelta para ir a la recepción y pedir que revisaran igualmente el Pent

-HINA!-Sintio que una voz le llamaba tocándole el hombro, y con adrenalina en la sangre volteo rápidamente golpeando a esa persona con fuerza con la sarten que llevaba aun en manos.

-NARUTO-KUN!-Grito horrorizada al ver a quien esperaba no haber matado.

…

-Hubieras estado e-en la sala… E-escondido s-solo me hubieras espantado mas-decia avergonzada la Hyuga mientras curaba el golpe que le había dado al rubio

-Pero quería que fuera sorpresa ~ttebayo! Pero yo me lleve la sorpresa, vaya que tienes fuerza Hina-chan-

-P-pero que haces aquí Naruto-kun? Como llegaste antes que yo?

-Vine a verte :3! Pense que tal vez seria bueno que conociera tu vida secreta, aprovechando que aun faltan 3 semanas para que entre a la escuela, y dado que logre convencer a tu papá, quise darte esta sorpresa ~ttebayo

-Arigatou Naruto-Kun… Muchas gracias-y lo abrazo.

Y esas fueron las mejores 2 semanas de su vida. Las cuales no dudaría en repetir una y otra vez en 6 meses, con su familia y amigos… Y su Naruto.

El Diccionario de la Lengua Española define la palabra "Milagro" como un "hecho no explicable por las leyes naturales y que se atribuye a intervención sobrenatural de origen divino", dicha palabra tiene su origen en latin de la palabra "miraculum" que significa "mirar", así entonces, "miraculum" proviene de "mirari", que en latín significa "contemplar con admiración, con asombro o con estupefacción".

Hinata se daba cuenta que cada dia, ella vivía un milagro, no solo el milagro de seguir despertando, si no el milagro de tener toda esa felicidad, ese amor a su lado. Muchos dicen que un milagro es de "origen divino", pues todo aquello también, pues para ser divino no necesita que haya un angel de por medio, o magia, o animales mitológicos, o te aparezca en tus sueños o en tu pan tostado una señal del señor, o que venga un sacerdote te toque y te cures.

Lo divino también es lo terrenal, porque Dios, o la vida, el destino, pone todos, a cada una de las personas, animales, cosas que se presentan en nuestro camino.

Asi sea dar vida, una sonrisa, un abrazo, conocer a alguien, encontrar un viejo recuerdo. Todo es divino, es un milagro..

…**Fin…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y<strong> colorin colorado, este cuento se ha acabado :3!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido en esta historia, me dieron follow, me agregaron a historias favoritas y dejaron review, y a todos los que la leyeron! Muchas gracias, me alegro que les haya gustado y espero les agrade este finalito :3! FALTA EPILOGO! Aun lo pensare bien que hare, porque quedo medio seco el final xD! Pero el epilogo tendra un poquis mas :D! Bueno nuevamente les agradezco de todo corazon si leyeron aun sin dejar review o agregar en alguna cosa la hsitoria, simplemente por haber abierto esta historia, gracias :D!

Muchas gracias a :** poison girl 29, danger, Ame no Yoru, Willou**(Gracias por todo tu apoyo y todos los consejos y todo 3)**, Alucard19983, lika2011, crystal Coronello, ****Naru-fan AVD, Ai to Shinrai, nickell, Mazii-chan, Rocio Hyuga, ****LuLy, ArKnGL,**y nuevamente a todos los que me apoyaron y creyeron en mi y en mi historia :D! DOMO AROGATOU!

Y pues bueno como dije, aun hare un epilogo para ver en que terminaron nuestros protagonistas :P! Que les parecio el capitulo? Me pase de largo, pero no podia dejar tantas cosas inconclusas! Ademas que fue mucho Sakura y Sasuke, pero en un principio habia dicho que tendria una "pareja" que secundaria al NaruHina, y pues les llego su capitulo :p! Puse un tanto sentimental a Hiashi xD! Y a Neji neurotico, jojo, espero sus opiniones, y tambien si tienen alguna idea para el epilogo o algo que les gustaria que incluyera o dijera, una duda por aclarar, me pueden decir por MP o un review :D! Nuevamente muchas gracias por su apoyo y haberme seguido hasta este final :) Mientras pienso en mi proximo lanzamiento los invito a leer los pocos one-shots que ya tengo y pues, otra vez (por centesima vez) GRACIAS :'D!

Mucha inspiracion, buena vibra, salud, amor y todo lo bueno a todos :D!

~TODD


End file.
